Married at 23
by vanillalatte86
Summary: I do not own the GG characters. This is the sequel to Married at 17. C & B's life a few years later! Something happens to our favorite couple. It throws everything out of control! Please R&R and don't forget to have faith! Genres: Romance/Family/Drama
1. Chapter 1

This story takes place four years after the last story ended, and six years after Chuck and Blair were married. I hope you like it!

* * *

Chuck and Blair were sipping their coffee in a local Starbucks. They loved when they got the chance to just talk as Chuck and Blair. They loved being married and having two beautiful and ornery children also. Sometimes both Chuck and Blair wanted to focus on being friends along with being lovers and parents.

The lives of the couple had changed in the last six years. They were both college graduates, and the kids were in school.

Blair graduated from New York University with a degree in Child Psychology. She was excepted to the Columbia Law School. After she became a mother, she made it her passion to become a Children's Rights Attorney. Blair had also been accepted into the Yale Law School. She chose Columbia over Yale so she could stay in New York with Chuck and the children.

Chuck graduated from New York University with a degree in Economics. After barely making a C average, Chuck found that higher education was not his calling. Bart was so happy that Chuck graduated from college, he made him his personal assistant at Bass Industries. Chuck became Bart's right hand man. He was often responsible for business meetings when Bart was out of the country.

Ethan was now 5 years old and in kindergarten. He attended the St Jude's/Constance Billard Elementary School. He was quite the ladies man just like his father. Unfortunately, being a ladies man meant that Ethan was often asked to stay inside during recess. That didn't matter, Ethan loved his teacher, Mrs. Dalton. He absolutely loved torturing her.

Adele was now 4 years old and in preschool. She was sugar and spice and everything nice; while her teacher was watching anyway. Adele attended St. Emma's Preparatory Preschool, where she excelled in her subjects and being Princess B. Her teacher, Miss Allen, believed that little Adele Bass could do no wrong.

Today the kids were in school, Chuck was off from work, and Blair didn't start school for another four months. The couple decided that today would be the perfect day to be friends and lovers. It would actually only be for a few hours because the kids were done at noon. They had to use their time wisely.

After they dropped each child off at their schools, Blair and Chuck found a Starbucks down the street from their penthouse. They sipped their coffee and ate their croissants and remembered their few months of wedded bliss before they became parents.

"Those were the best days," Chuck snickered.

"Chuck!" Blair whined, "Don't talk about the kids that way!"

"Oh come on! You know I love them dearly. But everyday its...Daddy, Adele fed Kitty and I wanted to feed her, she's my cat...or... Ethan keeps looking at me...and...Pick me up, Daddy, I can't possibly walk with my own legs...how about...Ethan said Kitty was his cat, he has to share, make him share!" Chuck mocked his children.

Blair had to laugh, "Adele wants Ethan to share Kitty now? Last week she wanted her own cat."

"She doesn't need her own. Kitty is the family cat. She belongs to all of us." Chuck said.

Blair looked down.

"You didn't?" Chuck questioned, but already knew the answer.

"She wanted her own cat. I told her yes, but it has to be another sphynx because of your allergies," Blair smiled sheepishly.

"Thank you for considering my allergies, but you could have said something to me before you promised her," Chuck sipped his coffee and took a big bite of his croissant.

"WHATEVER!!" Blair yelled a little louder than she intended to, "You bought Kitty for Ethan on a whim."

"That's different,"Chuck stated with a smirk.

"How?" Blair inquired.

"Because I'm the man of house and you are the little women that stands behind me," Chuck laughed at his own bad joke.

Blair's mouth fell open, "You ass!" she giggled and threw her croissant at her husband who was now laughing hysterically.

Chuck was laughing so hard he was crying.

"I hope you don't pass on those words of wisdom to your son...or your daughter," Blair giggled and shook her head.

"Now that you mention it, I did get a call , at work, from Mrs. Demon yesterday," Chuck rolled eyes.

"Dalton," Blair corrected, "What happened now?"

"Apparently our son belched in the lunch room and didn't say excuse me," Chuck ridiculed.

Blair closed her eyes tightly. She was afraid of what Chuck was going to say next, "What did you tell her?" She eased the words.

"I told her to get a life and stop calling me at work for the stupidest things I've ever heard! Part of the reason why she can't control Ethan is that she doesn't use her own authority. Last week she called me because Ethan threw pennies at the girls. She can't handle those things herself? It's not like he brought a gun to school, Blair," Chuck threw back his head in frustration.

"I know she can be ridiculous..."

"Can be?"

"...but, your son can be difficult too. I just want to smooth this over so he can get through kindergarten in one peace. You making fun of her is not helping matters," Blair said.

"Fine," Chuck chuckled, " From now until the end of kindergarten, we are going to tell Mrs. Dalton that she has to take up all disciplinary matters with you. You'll see who is really difficult."

"Fine."

"That's what I said."

"I know that."

"I'm glad you know."

Stubborn Chuck. He always had to have the last word when he believed himself to be unquestionably correct.

Blair had been looking down after their brief tiff. When she finally looked up, she noticed that Chuck was making kissing faces at her.

"Stop it. You don't deserve a kiss," Blair said and she got up and threw away their empty coffee cups.

"I don't deserve a kiss?" Chuck put his hand over his heart and faked sadness.

"Such an over-actor," Blair mocked.

Chuck took her hand, before she could sit down again, and pulled her into his lap. He bent her backward enough that she couldn't wiggle her way out of his grasp. Then he kissed her. He kissed her lips hard. Then he kissed her cheek. Then he kissed and nipped her neck.

xoxoxoxo

Blair and Chuck were walking hand in hand in central park. Before they left Starbucks, Blair made Chuck buy her another croissant so she could feed the ducks. He lovingly obliged.

"Now that the ducks have had their breakfast, we can talk about Adele's cat," Blair stated.

"Just keep putting it off and she will forget about it," Chuck concluded.

"Sure. We'll just keeping putting it off until she says, 'Daddy, I want one,' and bats her little eyes at you," Blair said as she batted her eyes at her husband.

"What's you point?"

"We should go down to the pet store and pick one out. We can get all of the extra cat supplies there too. Then when it is time to pick Ethan and Adele up from school, we can surprise them with the cats in the limo," Blair explained.

"You want to do this today?" Chuck whined.

Blair nodded.

Chuck scoffed but began walking in the direction of the pet store.

"Are you sure you want to do this now?" Chuck asked once they arrived.

Blair nodded again.

Chuck shook his head and led Blair into the store.

"Mr. Bass," The middle-aged store manger greeted, "and Mrs. Bass?"

"Yes, Andrew, I was in fact telling the truth when I said someone actually married me," Chuck joked.

"Ignore him," Blair playfully hit Chuck in the stomach.

"What can I do for you Mr. and Mrs. Bass?" Andrew asked.

"Our daughter wants a cat," Chuck sighed.

Andrew laughed, "I will show you to my last baby sphynx. Good thing you came now, he is the only kitten I have left."

"Oh, he is so cute," Blair cooed at the gray sphynx kitten, "We'll take him!"

"Alright, let me right up a sales slip," Andrew said.

"Yes, thank you. I would also like to purchase another litter box, litter, and food," Chuck said.

"Right away, Boss," Andrew chuckled.

"How do you know this guy so well?" Blair asked as she was petting the kitten.

"Andrew? This is his store. He helped me out when I bought Kitty. He helped me pick out medicine for Kitty when she got sick and threw up all kinds of colorful cat vomit on my new, white Bottegas. He also recommended a killer stain remover," Chuck explained.

"Its not like you to slum it."Blair whispered.

"Blair," Chuck warned.

Blair scoffed at him.

"He's a cool guy. Sometimes he is overly friendly, but he's does his job. He is a forty-three year-old man. He loves animals, so he opened this pet shop to make a little money, and find all of his pets good homes. The money he does make, he spends on the animals. He also tries to keep his meth addicted daughter, Lydia, out of trouble."

"How is he overly friendly?"

"When I told him my shoes were ruined, he gave me a hug," Chuck winced.

"Mr. Bass, I have everything for you. Lydia, will take care of you." Andrew said.

Chuck kissed Blair's cheek and walked to the counter to pay for everything.

Blair peaked at Lydia. She did look tweaked out. She was overly skinny and had post-its paper clipped to the sides of her head.

Blair was so focused on Lydia that she didn't notice that Andrew had walked over to her.

"He's a nice kitten," Andrew told her.

Blair smiled. This guy seemed nice, but Blair really didn't want him to hug her.

"So how long have you and Mr. Bass been married?" Andrew asked.

"Six years," Blair answered.

"He told me he was married, but he didn't tell me how beautiful you are."

Blair took a step away from Andrew, "Funny, that's usually the first thing he tells people."

"Even if he did tell me, beautiful is not strong enough of a word to describe you. You are just gorgeous," Andrew said with a huge smile on his face.

"Thanks, well if you'll excuse me," Blair said and she walked away from Andrew as quickly as possible.

xoxoxoxo

"This is so yummy,"Adele announced to her friends, Mackenzie and Kayla.

"How did you get that lollipop?" Kayla asked.

"Miss Allen gave it to me because I wrote the entire alphabet out on the white board. She used my alphabet to teach the class," Adele continued to show off your lollipop.

"You are the smartest girl in the whole school," Mackenzie said.

"And the prettiest," A male voice whispered in Adele's ear.

"Daddy!" The girl shouted in delight and she jumped in is arms.

"You girls have a nice day," Chuck told his daughter's friends.

"I missed you, Daddy," Adele told her father. She hugged him tightly as he was carrying her to the limo.

"I missed you too, my little fryette."

"Do you like my lollipop, Daddy? Miss Allen gave it to me for writing the letter A on the white board."

"That's wonderful and I am very proud of you, but maybe you should get rid of it before getting into the car," Chuck suggested to his little girl.

"Daddy, you make a bigger mess in the limo than I do."

Chuck chuckled at his little girl, " I do not disagree, however our present company in the limo might be distracted by it."

Adele gave Chuck a weird look. A look that Chuck had seen on Blair's face many times before, "Who will be distracted? Mommy and Arthur?"

"Just trust me, Sweetheart," Chuck kissed her cheek.

Adele breathed hard and threw her lollipop in the bushes, "At least the ants will enjoy it."

Chuck put Adele down and opened the limo door for her.

"Hi Princess," Blair greeted her daughter.

Adele slid across the leather limo seats and kissed her mother. She noticed Kitty napping on the floor of the limo, "I had to through my lollipop away because of Kitty? She's not even awake Daddy."

Chuck slid in after his daughter and shut the limo door. He instructed Arthur to go to St. Jude's.

"Actually, Daddy was referring to your new kitten," Chuck stated and Blair put the kitten in Adele's lap. Blair had semi hid the kitten on the seat so Adele wouldn't notice it right away.

Adele gasped in delight at the sight of her new kitten, "Oh Mommy! Oh Daddy!" she cried, and then kissed at petted the kitten.

Chuck and Blair looked at their daughter and then they looked at each other. This was one of those moments they knew they would never forget.

"I want to name her Cinderella!" Adele announced.

"Its a boy, Sweetheart," Chuck told his little girl.

"Then I want to name **him **Cinderella," Adele corrected herself.

"Honey. I know that _Cinderella_ is your favorite movie, but this kitten is a boy. How about naming him Jacques or Gus, like Cinderella's mice?" Chuck suggested. Yes, he does know the names of Cinderella's mice. Adele has made him watch _Cinderella_ as much as Blair has made him watch _Breakfast at Tiffany's. _

"I want to name him CINDERELLA!" The four-year-old whined.

"It's a boy..." Chuck started but was cut off by Blair.

"And his name is Cinderella," Blair stated in complete annoyance with her husband.

"Blair. That is like cutting off his little cat balls," Chuck argued.

"Chuck?!" Blair yelled and covered her daughter's ears, "Why are you making such a big deal anyway? We all know your favorite color is purple."

"Alright," Chuck knew he had lost, "Name him Cinderella. Purple is a very manly color."

Blair scoffed.

The limo pulled in front of St Jude's. Chuck and Blair were not at all surprised to see their son wooing a young girl.

"Why should I hold hands with you on the play ground? Austin, Ryan and Dylan have already asked me," Ethan's lady friend asked.

"You see, Ingrid...Babe, Dylan has a bad haircut. Austin wears ugly clothes. Ryan, well, Ryan has cooties," Ethan explained.

"What makes you so special?" Ingrid asked.

"I'm Ethan Bass," Ethan smirked.

"Hey, Romeo! It's time to go home," Chuck told his son.

"Excuse me babe, My ride is here," Ethan said.

"Bye," Ingrid said with a smile.

"Daddy!" Ethan shouted and he jumped into Chuck's arms. Chuck hugged him, but when Chuck tried to put him down, Ethan insisted that Chuck carried to the limo. Chuck of course complied.

xoxoxoxo

It was now night time at the Bass penthouse. Chuck and Blair had bathed their children and made then get into their pajamas. It was a half an hour before bed time, the children were keeping themselves occupied by racing their cats in the living room.

Chuck was sprawled out across the couch. He was lazily watching the kids and sipping his scotch.

"What are you thinking about?" Blair asked as she approached her husband.

"I was thinking about how blessed my life is. I love this. I love having a home and a family. I love watching the children play. I love going to bed with you at night, and I love waking up with you in the morning," Chuck said.

Blair smiled happily, and she lied on the couch with Chuck. Blair rested her head on Chuck's chest and watched her children play.

"I love this too,"She said.

* * *

Chuck and Blair seem to be pretty happy. Life is going well and smooth. Will life stay smooth? Are there some speed bumps coming? Who knows?

This is Chapter 1 of Married at 23. Did you like it? Please review and tell me what you think!

New pics are up! If you want to see them go to the link on my profile!


	2. Chapter 2

"What's wrong?" Chuck asked his wife.

"My shoulder hurts," Blair complained.

"Which one?" Chuck asked.

Blair pointed to her right shoulder, and Chuck got to work. He began to massage it tenderly.

It was 8 am on a Saturday, and the couple had just woken up. Blair felt this horrible pain that stretched from her right clavicle to her right shoulder blade and upper-arm. She must have slept wrong or something.

Chuck continued to massage her shoulder. He worked hard to be gentle and get the knots out.

"Does that feel better?" Chuck asked.

"It feels good, but Its still sore,"Blair whined.

"Do you think you pulled something? Do you need a doctor? I will have one up here in 10 minutes," Chuck said and he reached for his phone.

"Stop. I don't think I need a doctor," Blair said and she grabbed Chuck's phone before he could.

"Blair..."

"Baby, I am okay. Go get ready for work. Your father told you he would need you today," Blair sighed. In truth, her shoulder did hurt. She knew that Chuck was going to make a big deal and be late for work. She didn't want that because she knew that Bart would be upset and give Chuck a lecture on responsibility. Then Chuck would be upset. It would all be because of her stupid shoulder.

"He can wait," Chuck insisted.

"Oh no he can't. You need to go get ready for work. I will give you your phone back when you are ready to walk out the door."

Chuck growled.

"If your shoulder still hurts when I get home, I am taking you to the emergency room," He promised.

"Deal. Now get ready for work," Blair demanded.

The had been sitting up in their bed while arguing over Blair's shoulder. Chuck leaned in and kissed her shoulder, and then pulled her to him and kissed her lips. After a few warm kisses, Chuck got up and went to take a shower to get ready for work.

Blair stood up from her bed, "Oooh gosh," she whined and rubbed her shoulder.

She walked out of her room and went to get the kids up. As she walked down the hall, Blair noticed that the two cats were sleeping together. They looked like they were hugging each other. She giggled at how cute it was.

Blair then went into her son's room. As a baby Ethan had a nursery decorated with a nautical theme. Blair continued the nautical themed room for him now that he was older. His big boy bed was even shaped as a boat. Ethan had a love for privates. His favorite movie was _Pirates of the Caribbean_. Blair made sure that there was pirate stuff in his room too. The nautical and pirate themes stretched to Ethan's bathroom as well.

"Time to get up, Prince Fry," Blair said as she walked into Ethan's bedroom. Ethan turned over, and tried to ignore her. Blair began to knock on his boat shaped bed. Ethan just hugged his shark stuffed animal closer.

"Ethan. It's time to get up," Blair stated a second time. Ethan still refused to respond.

"Alright, you asked for it," Blair told him. Then Blair sat on his bed and began to tickle and kiss him profusely.

"Mom!" Ethan whined, "Why do I have to get up so early? Its Saturday!"

"I know that son, and I would love to let you sleep in, but we have a lot to do today," Blair explained.

"Just the fitting," Ethan continued to complain.

"That is a big deal. Your Aunt Serena is getting married and has asked you to be her ring bearer. You having a positive attitude and trying on _every _outfit she gives you is very important. Now please get up. Dorota is making breakfast."

"Okay," Ethan said and he got up and went to the dining room.

Blair got up from Ethan's bed and walked to her daughter's bedroom.

Adele had a princess room. Her favorite princess was Cinderella, of course. Her bedroom was pink and princessy. The door to her closet was decorated like a castle. Her bed was shaped like a large pumpkin carriage. The Cinderella theme was used as the basis for Adele's bathroom too.

"Adele, baby, time to get...of course," Blair laughed. Adele was already wide awake. She was playing mommy to her Disney Princess baby dolls. As far as Adele was concerned, she just couldn't play with one doll. She had to get them all out and align them in her carriage bed. Cinderella was her favorite, but she also had Snow White, Aurora, Belle, Ariel, Jasmine, Mulan, Pocahontas,Tinkerbell, and her brand new Tiana.

"Put your babies away. Its time for breakfast," Blair said.

"But Mommy!!! They will cry with out me," Adele protested.

"They will be fine. Besides the sooner they we eat breakfast, the sooner we can go to Aunt Serena's fitting. At the fitting you will get a princess dress of your own," Blair winked.

That was enough for Adele. She stood up immediately in her bed. Blair help he down the stairs of her carriage bed, and off to breakfast she ran. Blair took another look at Adele's dolls and laughed.

"She is going to open her own Libby Lu when she gets older," Blair chuckled and walked out to the dinning room.

"Good Morning Miss Blair," Dorota greeted.

"Good Morning Dorota," Blair greeted back. Eleanor and Cyrus decided to move to France. After they left, Blair offered Dorota a job. Dorota happily took the position. She would have loved to move to France with Eleanor. Who wouldn't? She could not leave Vanya and Annushka. She couldn't imagine not watching Blair's children grow up.

"You feel okay, Miss Blair?" Dorota questioned. Blair had began rubbing her shoulder again.

"Yes," Blair answered.

"Are you sure?" Chuck asked as he walked into the dining room. He began to rub Blair shoulder.

"Yes, I'm fine. Can we all just eat?" Blair asked shortly.

"Yes dear," Chuck returned. He walked around to sit in his chair. He sat across from Blair at the table and the children sat across from each other.

"I get my own princess dress today," Adele announced happily. She began to eat her breakfast.

"You don't say? A princess dress for the prettiest princess I know," Chuck told his little girl. Then he reached over and "took" her nose, "Uh Oh, Princess Fryette lost her nose," Chuck teased.

"Hey," Adele giggled and covered her face, "You give that back!"

"If you want it back you will have to give me a big fat kiss," Chuck jested.

Adele got out of her chair and gave Chuck a fat, four-year-old, strawberry jelly filled kiss.

"You have earned your nose," Chuck tapped Adele's nose and made a popping sound. Then wiped the Strawberry jelly off his face.

Then Chuck reached over and and stole Ethan's nose.

"That's not fair!" Ethan shouted and he covered his face, "You cheated, Daddy!"

"I didn't cheat, I stole your nose fair and square," Chuck said to his son. He balled his hand into a fist and shook it in front of Ethan.

"I got your nose, I got your nose, neener, neener, neerer!" Chuck sang.

Then Ethan jumped from his chair and pounced on Chuck. He sent Chuck, himself, and the chair flying backward to the ground. Once on the ground Ethan wrestled Chuck to get his nose back. Of course Chuck let his son win.

Ethan popped his nose back onto his face. He raised his hands in the air and shouted, "I win!"

Then Chuck tackled Ethan and began tickling him.

"Alright!" Blair interrupted, "Will you boys behave, you do this every morning," Blair came around and lifted up Chuck's chair. It hurt her shoulder to lift the chair but she did not do anything to let on.

"Lets eat our breakfast like humans not animals. These chairs have been study so far but someday you two are going to break them," Blair nagged.

"Yes dear," Chuck said sarcastically.

"Chuck," She warned.

"Fine. Lets eat," Chuck said.

xoxoxoxo

"Ethan, you know that this is for you Aunt's special day," Blair warned.

"I have already tried on a billion suits Mommy!!" Ethan whined.

They had been at the fitting for over two hours now. What was fun for Serena and Blair was absolute torture for the children, especially Ethan.

"Honey, just try a on a few more. Don't you want my day to be perfect?" Serena coxed. Then she grabbed Ethan and pulled him on her lap.

"Yes," he said in defeat.

"Oh my gosh, that is the dress!" Serena shouted as Adele stepped out in her flower girl dress. It was white, short sleeved and the skirt of the dress went just below her knees. She had white satin shoes and white socks with lace around the ankles. To finish the look off, a white flowered crown with a veil was placed on Adele's head.

"It's your princess dress, Sweetheart! You even have your own crown," Blair said and Adele giggled.

"If only finding my dress will be this easy," Serena said. Blair nodded in agreement. They hadn't even started looking for Serena's dress yet.

"That wasn't easy! She tried on a billion dresses!" Ethan complained. He thought his mom and aunt were crazy.

Serena and Blair just laughed. Ethan had no idea.

"Have you girls made any selections yet?" the sales girl asked.

"Yes. I will take the dress that my niece is wearing. I would like to see some mores suits for my nephew," Serena instructed the sales girl.

"Just a couple more. Can you do it my good fry?" Serena asked. She squeezed Ethan, who was still sitting on her lap, tight.

"I guess," Ethan gave up.

"Typical male," Blair said.

xoxoxoxo

Serena had finally found the perfect little tux for Ethan to wear. It was a basic black tux, with a black vest and a black and white stripped tie. Ethan was just happy to be done.

As a reward for_ hard _work, Blair and Serena took the children to park for the afternoon. Blair and Serena sat on a bench and talked as the children played on the playground.

"Are you really ready to marry Carter Baizen?" Blair asked.

"Yes! Blair, he is perfect for me, just like Chuck is perfect for you. He helped restore my relationship with my father. I love him so much and he loves me," Serena said. She was truly glowing. Blair smiled in pure happiness for her friend.

"I am happy for you, S. Chuck did not have the best track record before we were married, but he turned out to be a wonderful husband and father. You're right he is perfect for me. I believe that Carter is perfect for you," Blair told her giddy friend.

"It's so weird. I thought Dan was the one for a long time. When we broke up, I opened myself to Carter, and I learned what the one really meant," Serena explained her feelings to Blair.

"How is Humphrey? I haven't heard you mention his name in a long time," Blair inquired.

"He's fine. The last time I saw him was at Nate and Jenny's wedding last year. He is going to start the English Masters program next year. He got a full scholarship to Columbia. Maybe you'll see him there," Serena laughed.

"How's Nate?" Blair asked.

"Great! Jenny is pregnant. He was very disappointed when you and Chuck did not show up to his wedding," Serena answered.

"It was too awkward," Blair rolled her eyes. She explained this to Serena a hundred times already.

"We have all been friends since birth. You and Chuck are a strong couple. Nate and Jenny are a strong couple. You guys need to forgive and forget. Life is too short, Blair," Serena whined.

"To tell you the truth, I am ready to forgive and forget. Chuck is the one who isn't ready yet. He trusts that I love him and will never leave him. He trusts that I would never have an affair. He is still really upset with Nate over what happened in France. He needs more time," Blair sighed.

"That was five years ago!" Serena shouted.

"I know! Why are you picking on Chuck and I? I hear Vanessa Abrams didn't show either," Blair stated.

"Oh, Oh, Oh, Vanessa. She is definitely not ready to forgive and forget," Serena laughed nervously.

"Tell me, what exactly happened?" Blair inquired.

"Oh my goodness! Well after Nate came back from France. He wasn't the same. Vanessa did all she could to make him feel better. She even asked me for ideas," Serena explained, "Nate's depression went on for months. Vanessa stood by him the whole time. Then we graduated from high school. On grad night, Nate finally snapped out it. Vanessa was so happy. She knew that if she just stood by him, all would be well. A whole year went by. Nate and Vanessa seemed really happy together. So happy that Nate proposed to Vanessa."

"Oh Dear," Blair said as if prepared for the bomb to drop.

"Vanessa had planned to go home to Vermont to tell her parents about the engagement. Before she went home, she stopped at the Humphrey loft to show Dan and Jenny her ring. When she got there, no one answered the door, so she just went inside. The loft was quiet, but she heard movement from Jenny's room. She opened Jenny's door and found Nate. She found Nate and Jenny in bed, naked, together," Serena began to laugh nervously again. She took a deep breath and continued.

"Apparently, Nate and Jenny had been doing it since grad night. Nate was only with Vanessa because Jenny wasn't ready for a relationship. She didn't want to hurt Vanessa by taking Nate away," Serena finished.

"Yes. That is so sweet and kind of Jenny to not want to screw over her best friend," Blair said sarcastically and rolled her eyes. " I actually do feel sorry for Vanessa, though. It wasn't her fault."

Blair looked around the play ground and noticed that her kids were still playing nicely. She twisted too far and shoulder reacted again.

"Ouch," Blair moaned. She began to massage her shoulder.

"Are you okay?" Serena asked. Her voice was full with concern.

"Yes," Blair sighed.

"My shoulder is fine. I just slept wrong last night and its sore," Blair explained. She turned her head and saw the ugliest sight in the world.

"Oh kill me now!" Blair said in frustration.

"What is it?" Serena questioned.

"That heinous cat guy is coming this way," Blair told Serena.

"Who is he?"

"He is this overly friendly guy that runs the pet store down the street. He talks to Chuck like they are family. He kind of creeps me out."

"Well if it isn't the beautiful Mrs. Bass," Andrew said.

"Hi."

"Who is your lovely friend?"

"This is Miss Vanderwoodsen, soon to be Mrs, Baizen," Blair said.

"You have the loveliest pair of legs I have ever seen," Andrew complimented Serena.

"Thank you, My fiancé likes them too," Serena said. As Andrew turned the other way, Serena mouthed the words, what the fuck, to Blair.

Blair just shook her head.

"Well Blair, it is getting close to three. I have to meet Carter. Give the kids a kiss for me," Serena said and she left.

"Bye," Blair told her. Then Blair looked at her cell.

"Ethan, Adele, Five more minutes!" She shouted.

"Alone at last," Andrew said to Blair. He sat down next to her on the park bench.

"Excuse Me?" Blair asked with raised eyebrows.

"Come on girlie. Now that we are finally alone, and out of ear shot of your brats, we can really talk like adults." Andrew said. His mannerisms changed from weird/silly to weird/predator.

"Okay," Blair stood and walked to the other side of the playground. She was in the middle of a large group of parents there.

She watched her kids with her head cocked to the side. She continued to rub her shoulder while watching them. Maybe she would let Chuck call the doctor.

"Does your shoulder hurt, Muffin?" Andrew whispered in her ear. He began to massage her shoulders.

Blair was wearing a spaghetti strap dress with a light cardigan over it. Andrew pulled the cardigan off of her shoulder. Then he pulled her strap down.

It all happened so fast. Blair couldn't believe it. Her senses finally snapped into action.

"What the hell are you doing?!!" Blair screamed.

All of the parents turned around and looked, "Ethan, Adele, it's time to go home, now!!" She shouted. Her children, who usually begged to stay longer, knew she meant business. They both ran to their mother's sides and grabbed a hand. Blair walked away without looking back.

Andrew stood their with a dark smile on his face.

xoxoxoxo

"I want you to take the cats back!" Blair screamed at Chuck.

They had been arguing all night. It was past midnight now. Blair kept telling Chuck that she wanted him to get rid of the cats. She refused to tell him why. She was embarrassed. It was a good thing that Ethan and Adele were spending the night with Bart and Lily.

"Tell me why!!" Chuck shouted.

"BECAUSE I SAID SO!!!!" Blair screamed from the top of her lungs in absolute frustration. She was so tired. She had been yelling for so long. Her voice was hoarse. She screamed so loud that time that she knocked herself over. She fell onto the ground and bruised her already sore shoulder. She just lied there and began to sob.

Chuck couldn't believe it. What had those cats done?

"Blair, Honey, stop," Chuck scooped her up off the floor.

"I am going to have the hotel doctor look at this shoulder tomorrow. We need to relax," Chuck said as he tried to quiet his wife down.

Chuck placed Blair on their bed and then went into their bathroom. He turned on the water to prepare a bath. He poured in bubble bath and salts.

Then he came back into there room and headed straight for the cabinet that housed the liquor. He poured them both a glass of scotch. He downed his and handed a glass to Blair.

"Drink this. It will calm you down," He instructed.

Blair took the glass from him and took a sip.

"Drink the whole thing," Chuck insisted.

Blair did as she was told and downed the glass of scotch.

"Good girl,"Chuck said. He helped her up and they walked into the bathroom. The tub was full so he shut the water off.

"Lets dry those beautiful eyes," Chuck said. He gently wiped Blair's eyes with his fingers.

"Time to get really comfortable," Chuck said. He got down on his knees. He reached under Blair's skirt and rolled down her pantyhose. He gently slid them off her legs and bare feet. Then he reached up and slowly removed her panties. He gave her center a quick tickle and moved on. The tickle was enough to make Blair's heart skip a beat.

Chuck got up off the floor and touched Blair from behind. He hugged her close to him. He began to massage her shoulders. He payed careful attention to her hurt shoulder. He rubbed it tenderly. He removed the cardigan from her shoulders. He pushed her spaghetti straps off her shoulders as well and continued to massage them.

"I missed you today," Chuck said and he breathed in her scent.

"I am so glad we are alone, my little love muffin," Chuck whispered in her ear.

When Blair heard him speak, she didn't hear her husband. She heard that freak Andrew.

"_Alone at last. Does your shoulder hurt, Muffin?"_

Then Blair turned around abruptly and slapped Chuck across the face.

"Don't touch me you asshole! I am going to sick my husband on you!" Blair yelled.

"WHAT IS THE MATTER WITH YOU?!" Chuck yelled at his wife. He held his stinging cheek.

Blair snapped back into reality and realized what she had done, "Baby, I am so sorry," she told her husband.

Chuck removed his hand from his cheek. He noticed blood on it. He quickly walked towards the mirror and saw a huge scratch on his face. When Blair had slapped him, her finger nail had taken part of his skin with it.

"Tell me what is wrong now," Chuck demanded. He began to wash his face in the sink.

"Let's get in the bath before the water gets cold," Blair suggested.

"That water isn't going to get cold. Our bath tub is attached to its own thermostat. You know that. Now start talking," Chuck seethed.

"Fine. That cat freak Andrew was in the park today. He came on to me. It made me feel really uncomfortable." Blair confessed.

"That's it? We have been arguing for the last 5 hours over that. You couldn't tell me that?!" Chuck was so pissed.

"I was embarrassed, okay. He was weird and he touched me. And..."

"What do you mean he touched you?" Chuck interrupted. Then he crossed his arms and waited for an answer.

"He saw me favor my shoulder when I was in the park with the kids today. He started to massage my shoulders. He took my cardigan off and he pulled down my strap. It was really out of line." Blair explained and shivered.

Chuck drew her in and hugged her. Blair returned the hug but then broke free. She began to unbutton Chuck's white dress shirt.

"You could have told me, you know. I still cannot believe we have been arguing all night because of that. Its ridiculous. Is that why you want to get rid of the cats?" Chuck asked.

Blair had now completely rid his upper body of cloths. She knelt down to the ground and removed his shoes and socks. Then she worked way up to his pants and removed those.

Chuck stood in front of Blair, only in his silk boxers. Before he allowed her to remove his underwear, He finished pulling off her dress so she was bared for only his eyes to see.

"Yes that is why I want to get rid of the cats," Blair admitted. Then she slipped off Chucks boxers so they were both naked.

"Baby, It doesn't matter where we got the cats. They are part of the family now. You know if we give them back we are going to have two miniature broken hearts walking around here for the next six months." Chuck pulled his wife into a strong embrace, naked skin to naked skin.

"Fine we can keep the cats. You're right they are part of the family. I do not want anymore dealings with Andrew or his pet store," Blair spoke into Chuck's neck.

Chuck nodded in agreement. Then he grabbed a hair clip that as lying on the side of the bathtub. He used it to put up his wife's hair. Then they both stepped over the ledge and sunk deep into the warm bubbles.

Since they had first gotten married, taking bubble baths had been the most relaxing event that Chuck and Blair did together. Blair loved leaning back against Chuck's chest and soaking in the water. Chuck loved nuzzling her neck and feeling her soft, wet skin.

After a few minutes of lying in the bubbles and taking each other in, Chuck broke the silence.

"Andrew seems so harmless. He is an idiot, but harmless. Are you absolutely positive that this wasn't a mistake? He has kind of come on to me before," Chuck asked.

"No. Chuck, there is touching and then there is_ touching._ He is a pervert and he knew exactly what he was doing. He made me feel powerless. It wasn't until my sense came to me that I was standing in large group of people that I realized that I had the power to push him away from me," Blair answered.

"I'm sorry that it happened," Chuck sighed and he kissed her neck.

"The scariest part was that I was at the park watching the kids play," Blair shook her head.

Chuck's jaw clenched.

"That son of a bitch! Not only did he put his hands on my wife, he did it so my children could see!" Chuck's voice began to escalate and his tempter started to flare.

Blair nodded.

"I am going to kick his scrawny , middle-aged ass," Chuck swore.

"That sounds wonderful," Blair smiled.

Chuck began laughing to himself as he imagined Andrew with a black eye.

"That does sound wonderful," Chuck laughed, "for tomorrow."

With that being said, Chuck turned Blair around and gave her a long, hard wet kiss. Then they made love until their bodies couldn't take being submerged in water any longer.

xoxoxoxo

"Daddy! I said I wanted him!" Lydia complained.

"I am sorry, Muffin, but Mrs. Bass wasn't into me," Andrew explained.

"I want Chuck!" Lydia threw her hands in the air.

"Lydia. Chuck Bass is married. I went after Mrs. Bass for you, but it didn't work out. I don't know why, I am so much better looking than her husband. She must need glasses or something," Andrew said.

"CHUCK BASS IS MINE!" Lydia screamed.

"No he isn't. We are done with this whole thing," Andrew insisted as he walked away from his daughter and into his bedroom.

"If you aren't going to help me, I will take care of _her_ myself," Lydia tried to tell her father. It was too late. Andrew had already shut the door.

Lydia walked into her bedroom and opened her jewelry box. She pulled out a small handgun, "I will take care of her myself."

* * *

What did you think? Did you like this chapter?

I added more pictures. If you want to see them go to link that is on my profile. Tell me what you think!

I recommend looking at them. Sometimes I explain things in my picture captions that I don't explain in the story.

In this story, I made Dorota and Vanya's baby a girl. (The one she is pregnant with on the show)

I named her Annushka.

Also, I am open to any questions. If something doesn't make sense please ask.

If you find typos, I do apologize. I spend time editing my work. I can never catch all of the typos.

Much Love,

Vanillalatte86


	3. Chapter 3

This chapter is rated **M**. If you would like to skip that part, I inserted three dashes where the **M **scene begins. It will end at the following xoxoxoxo. You may skip it if you want too. Remember rated **M**. You've been warned.

I hope you like it!

* * *

"You put your hands on my wife again, I'll kill you!" Chuck raged.

The next day after Blair had told Chuck what Andrew had done, Chuck went down to the pet store and punched Andrew in the face. Chuck refused to tolerate anyone putting their filthy hands on his wife. Especially when it made her feel so violated.

"I could sue you for this," Andrew threatened. He held his bruised cheek.

"Sure. You, a lowly store owner sue me, Chuck Bass. I would love to see you try," Chuck laughed and walked out of the store.

He began to walk down the street to the waiting limo.

"Chuck, wait up," Lydia called.

"Great,"Chuck muttered to himself. He turned to face a clearly high Lydia.

"Don't be angry with my dad. He didn't mean to insult your wife," Lydia explained.

"Well he did. Now if you'll excuse me," Chuck turned to get in his limo.

"Wait," Lydia reached out and grabbed Chuck's arm.

Chuck looked at the hand on his arm. He wondered if it were possible to catch syphilis through ones clothing. Chuck waited for her to say something. She didn't, she just stared at him like a lost puppy.

"Yes?" Chuck was beginning to get frustrated with her.

"I like your...um...shirt," She said.

Chuck felt like rolling his eyes.

"Thanks," He said and turned to leave.

"Wait!" Lydia yelled frantically and gripped Chuck's arm tightly.

"What?"Chuck scoffed. He removed his arm from her grasp.

"Do you like my shirt?" Lydia smiled.

"Its lovely," Chuck said and opened his limo door. She had to be high right now.

"Where are you going?" Lydia asked.

"Home. Now are there anymore pointless questions? I need to leave," Chuck asked curtly. He was so irritated right now. He knew she was a tweaked-out loser, but this was becoming ridiculous.

"Can I come with you?" Lydia asked hopefully. She folded her hands and looked at him like a hope-filled child.

Chuck's eyes widened in disbelief, "No."

"Its because of her isn't it. Its because of your wife that I can't come," Lydia began to throw a small tantrum.

"Well, duh."

"She isn't the one for you. I am!" Lydia shouted. She threw her arms around Chuck's neck and tried to kiss him.

"I don't have time for this," Chuck pushed her off of him so hard that she fell on the cement. Then he quickly got into his limo and instructed the driver to take off.

Lydia sat on the ground with tears in her eyes. She would punish Blair Bass for this.

xoxoxoxo

When Chuck got home, he took a scalding hot shower and asked Dorota to thoroughly clean the outfit he had been wearing. He thought it would be best to not tell Blair what the psychotic tweak did.

He stood in his bathroom looking at himself in the mirror. He was completely naked except for a towel wrapped around his waist. He stroked his wet hair. Thoughts of Lydia crept into his mind and he shuddered. She was gross, and Blair was right. Both of those people were really weird.

Chuck decided that it would be best to leave the children with his parents and take Blair to the Hamptons next weekend.

"Chuck, are you home?" He heard Blair call out. Then he heard the sound of his children's foot steps running towards his bedroom. Chuck put on a robe and went to great his family.

"Daddy!" The kids screamed in unison as the burst into the room.

Ethan beat Adele to Chuck, so Chuck picked him up and hugged him first. Then he let him down. He went to hug his daughter but she backed away. She had tears in her eyes and a scowl on her face.

"What's wrong?" Chuck asked.

"I beat you, Sissy," Ethan smirked and ran off.

Adele just buried her face in Blair's hip.

"She wanted you to hug her first," Blair laughed and rubbed her daughter's back.

"Well, Honey?! Don't be that way," Chuck said to his daughter. He reached out to grab her. She slapped his hand and then stomped off into her room.

"What did I do wrong?" Chuck asked in disbelief.

Blair put her arms around her husband's neck and pecked his lips.

"Nothing. She is just a spoiled daddy's girl. That's all. She and Ethan made a bet too. He said he would hug you first. She said she would. Then he won," Blair laughed and kissed Chuck's cheek. Then she just held on to him for awhile.

"They are already betting? Soon they will be scheming. Our babies are growing up," Chuck spoke with absolute pride.

"Don't say that! Its great that they are starting to scheme, but I don't want them to grow up yet," Blair whined.

Chuck held her closer.

"Now that we're alone for the moment, would you like to go to the Hamptons this coming weekend?" Chuck asked into Blair's curls.

"That is a fabulous idea! We could make love all night and lie in the sun all day," Blair kissed Chuck on the lips.

"Wait, what about the kids?" Blair inquired.

"Bart and Lily," Chuck answered.

"We just sent them to Bart and Lily. They will think we are deserting them," Blair worried.

"Honey, we are," Chuck laughed. Blair gave him a mortified look.

"We are not deserting them, Blair. We are with them all the time. We actually take the time to raise our children. You and I, not to mention Serena and Eric, were raised by our nannies. So we send the kids to their grandparents two weekends in a row, who cares? Ethan and Adele love Lily...and Bart, surprising. Plus its a good way for Bart to make amends for being a bad father. He is a kick ass grandfather," Chuck nuzzled Blair's nose after his small speech.

"Well if you put it that way," Blair kissed the tip of Chuck's nose. Chuck made her feel a hundred times better.

"Would you mind getting our little fry ready for dinner? I need to make sure our fryette still loves me," Chuck asked and then let go of his wife.

"She still loves you," Blair stated and the pair walked out of their bedroom in opposite directions.

Chuck went into his daughter's room. He knocked on her carriage door.

"May I come in, Princess?" Chuck asked.

"No!" Adele pouted.

"_Just like her mother_," Chuck thought.

"It wasn't Daddy's fault. How was I supposed to know that you and Brother were competing to hug me. You know what, I don't want you guys to compete, in that way, again. It doesn't matter who hugs me or Mommy first. What matters is that we get to hug each other eventually," Chuck told his fryette.

"Come in. My babies want to say hi to their grandpa," Adele said.

Chuck opened the carriage door and sat inside with his legs leaning on the stairs of the carriage. He saw all of Adele's Disney "babies" lined up.

"Children, please say hello to your grandfather," Adele instructed her dolls.

Chuck chuckled at his little one. She had quite the imagination.

"Daddy, please say hello to your granddaughters," Adele instructed her father.

With a huge smirk on his face, Chuck greeted each of his "granddaughters" by name. Yes, by name.

"Fryette, it is time for dinner. We need to go wash our hands and sit at the table. But first, Daddy needs a hug and a kiss. I was so disappointed when my little fryette didn't hug me earlier," Chuck knew he could get a hug and kiss out of her. Adele threw herself into his arms.

xoxoxoxo

Blair was lying in bed reading. She was in the middle of _Catcher in the Rye_. This usually was not her type of book. Chuck had recently become a fan, so she decided to give it a read. To her surprise it was actually very good, despite the poor grammar.

It was now 9 pm. Ethan and Adele were in bed asleep.

Dorota had gone home for the night. She lived one floor down in a three bedroom sweet. Although Dorota had left, Annushka begged to stay. Chuck and Blair agreed and let the little girl spend the night. They tucked her in the Cinderella carriage with Adele.

Chuck was in the shower. Blair did not understand why he needed two showers that day. She ignored her thoughts of confusion and imagined him all hot and wet and naked in the shower. She smiled at her wonderful, kinky thoughts of her husband. She was just about to surprise Chuck in the shower when the phone rang.

"Hello?" Blair answered.

"_Mrs. Bass, this is Linda at the front desk. A package has been left for you. Would you like me to send it up?" _

"Who is it from?" Blair asked.

"_The delivery man didn't say. He just said it was to be given directly to Blair Bass. The box itself is from Bendels. It has a note on it. Would you like me to read it?"_

"No thank you Linda. Go ahead and send it up." Blair ordered and hung up. She got out of bed and waited by the elevator to receive her package. Once she got it, she walked back to her bedroom and shut the door.

The note read:

_I love you, _

_Chuck_

It was really strange. When Chuck sends her a gift, he usually hand writes the notes himself. They usually say something sweet or naughty along with I love you. This note was definitely not in his hand writing. Blair just shrugged it off and opened the box.

Inside was a full length black dress with long sleeves. Blair's eyes widened. This dress was not her taste or Chuck's. It was too close to summer to wear black. Since it was from Chuck, she decided to try it on. Chuck knew her body pretty well, maybe it would be really sexy on or something.

She took off the nightie she was wearing, and slipped nude into the dress. It hugged her body but the fit was all wrong. Why on earth did Chuck buy her this dress? She looked like Morticia Addams, but frumpy.

"What are you wearing?" Chuck asked as he came out of the bathroom in his robe.

"Why did you get this for me?" Blair asked in confusion.

"What? Why would I get _**that**_ for you? That thing is hideous. It completely covers you from your neck to your feet, and I like to see your skin," Chuck said in disgust. Then he looked at his wife's face. She had this distraught look in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Chuck asked with concern.

"This dress. Oh my god!" Blair began to panic and she struggled to take the dress off.

"What is it?!"

"HELP ME! ITS BURNING! ITS BURNING MY SKIN!" She screamed with fear.

Chuck jumped into action and searched for a zipper. The dress didn't have one so he tried to lift it over Blair's head, but the fabric seemed to be constricting. Finally, Chuck gave up and he ripped the dress from her body.

"MY SKIN! IT HURTS! IT BURNS!" Blair cried and moaned in pain.

"Lets get into the shower," Chuck tried to stay calm. He took her hand and helped her run into the bathroom. Once inside Chuck lifted Blair over the edge of the tub and turned on the cold shower spray. He spun her in the shower and angled the water to make sure her skin was completely rinsed clean.

"Oh Chuck," Blair sobbed. And fell on his chest.

Chuck held her but continued to let the cold water run down her back. Chuck closed his eyes and exhaled. Blair was still in a panic, so he pressed his lips to her temple.

"Shh, Calm down," He soothed, "Calm down, Baby, Its all over, Shhhhh, Shh."

xoxoxoxo

"What the hell was that?!" Chuck shouted. He had called his father and the hotel doctor. The three men were in Chuck's living room. Chuck had the remnants of the dress in a plastic bag on the coffee table.

"By the looks of your wife's skin and from what I can see of the dress, it's a chemical burn," The hotel doctor explained to Chuck.

Chuck closed his eyes in absolute chagrin. He pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head.

"Dr. Bradley, if this dress was covered in a chemical that was obviously corrosive, Why didn't it burn through the material before she tried it on?" Bart asked mildly and clutched Chuck's shoulder.

"It was in a powered form. I can't really tell you much more until I get this dress to the lab," The doctor stated.

"Call us as soon as you find out," Bart instructed.

"Of course. Mr. Bass, make sure she is well rested. Use the ointment I gave you. She should wear loosely fitted cotton clothing. Instruct your maid to use gentle detergent, like Dreft, when washing her clothes. She should wash her hair in the sink so the shampoo and conditioner does not get on her skin. I have already written out a list and given it to her," Dr. Bradley informed Chuck.

Chuck nodded silently.

"Mrs. Bass has informed me that you two were planning on taking a trip this weekend. I think that is a great idea, but try to stay out of the sun and don't go swimming in a pool or the ocean. Her skin could be irritated further. I am going to get this dress to the lab. I will call you as soon as I know more information," With that, the doctor left.

Chuck breathed deeply.

"Have a seat son," Bart instructed. He poured Chuck and himself a glass of scotch.

Chuck did as he was told and took the scotch from his father. He downed it in one gulp.

"Hey, take it easy," Bart said in a stern voice.

"I did not send her that dress. She tried it on because she believed it was a gift from me. That means that someone has gone out of their way to sabotage us. How could I have let this happen?!" Chuck whined. He threw himself back against the couch.

"You did good. You heard Dr. Bradley. If you had not had the presence of mind to rip that dress off of her and run her into the cold shower, It could have been much worse. She will be better in no time. Just follow Dr. Bradley's instructions and use the topical ointment that he gave Blair," Bart said. He poured Chuck another glass. He could tell one was not going to enough to calm him.

"I don't know who could have done this," Chuck stated.

xoxoxoxo

"Oh god," Blair was tucked in bed. She wore one of Chuck's white cotton undershirts. She tried to relax. She tried to sleep. She tried to read. It didn't matter, her skin was sore and would become further irritated if she even moved an inch.

"Mommy?" Ethan said tentatively as he peeked his head in through the door.

"Honey, What are you doing up?" Blair asked.

"Daddy was yelling, and he woke me up. I tried to bug Sissy but she was sleeping," Ethan confessed.

"Annushka is in there too. I am glad you didn't wake them. Come here," Blair told her son.

Ethan hurried inside and jumped on his parents bed. He rolled right on top of Blair.

"OHH, oh ,oh," Blair cringed in pain.

"What's wrong, Mommy?" Ethan questioned. He looked like he was about cry.

"Nothing. My skin has a great, big owie. Can I have a kiss?" Blair smiled at the little boy.

Ethan kissed her on the lips.

"Thank you, Fry, your kisses make Mommy feel so much better. Now get under the covers and lie on your father's pillow," Blair instructed the boy and smiled at him.

"How did you get that owie?"Ethan inquired as he made himself comfortable on his father's pillow.

"Mommy tried on a seriously ugly dress. Do you understand why Aunt Serena and I wanted you to try on so many suits. You could have gotten an ugly one, and then where would we be?" Blair joked with her son and got a smile out of him.

"You, Sissy and I went shopping with Auntie right after school today. I didn't even ask you how it went."

"Mrs. Dalton is mean. I didn't do anything. I colored the picture of Christopher Columbus exactly like she said. She was still mean," Ethan complained.

"We colored that picture together. What did she say was wrong with it?" Blair questioned her son.

"She said she didn't believe that I did it all by myself. I am so glad she is gone this week. Miss Murphy is going to be our sub. She is the nicest teacher in the whole world." Ethan told Blair.

"Well most parents do help their kindergarteners with their homework. Is she always mean to you? Is that why you act up in class?" Blair asked with genuine concern.

"It doesn't matter what I do. She always says that its wrong," Ethan stated with a pout.

"Don't you worry. As soon as she gets back next week, Mommy is going to have a talk with her," Blair nodded at Ethan.

"Its way, way, way past your bed time..."

"Will you tell me a story? Or read one?" Ethan asked.

"Yes, I will tell you a story," Blair giggled, "You have to lie down and try to fall asleep. Daddy can carry you to your bed later."

Blair paused for a second and then started her story, "Once upon a time there was a handsome prince who lived in Manhattan. What most people didn't know was that this prince was half fish and half pirate."

Ethan gasped in delight.

"He lived in his princely penthouse in the Upper East Side. He was called Prince Fry..."

xoxoxoxo

"Charles, no one has threatened me in the last year. Who ever did this has nothing to do with Bass Industries," Bart informed Chuck. They were still sitting on the couch discussing what had happened.

"Who would go after us?" Chuck whined in annoyance.

"Is there anyone outside of Bass Industries who you have had a quarrel with, or seemed a little off," Bart inquired.

"I always have a problem with Ethan's teacher. Mrs. Demon, Devil, Dalton. Mrs. Dalton that is her name," Chuck said.

"I hate pain-in-the-ass teachers. I seriously doubt a kindergarten teacher would go to all of this trouble because she can't handle your son, who isn't even that hard,"Bart rolled his eyes, "Anyone one else?"

"Well, Blair was hit on by this guy named Andrew. He owns a pet store a couple blocks North. I punched him in the face this afternoon," Chuck stated.

"Well there is your answer. I will have Andrew Tyler look into it," Bart informed his son.

"Call me when you have found something," Chuck said.

"Good night son. Give Blair a kiss for me. Lily and I will keep the children this weekend. She wants us to go to this Adventureland place in Long Island," Bart said.

"We've been. The kids love it," Chuck told his dad and Bart left.

Chuck yawned and walked towards his bedroom. It had been a long night.

Chuck walked in his bedroom to find Ethan asleep on his pillow and Blair trying to get comfortable.

"Don't move so much. Its not good for you," Chuck scolded.

"What do you suggest I do then?" Blair questioned.

"Lie still and I will put on more ointment," Chuck retrieved the large tube of burn ointment from his night stand. He paused for a second to caress his little one's face and hair.

"What is he doing in here?" Chuck wondered.

"He heard you yelling and couldn't go back to sleep. Would you take him back to his room please? I don't think I am going to be able to sleep tonight. I don't want him waking up again."

Chuck nodded in agreement. He lifted his son from his bed and carried him to his own bed. Chuck made sure to tuck him in really tight and then he went back to his own bedroom.

"I am raw all over," Blair told her husband.

Chuck picked up the burn ointment, "Where does it hurt the most?"

"All over, really, but I guess my back and my breasts are the most sensitive," Blair answered.

Chuck removed all of the blankets and threw them on the floor. He helped his wife remove his white cotton shirt that she was wearing.

"Lie on your stomach first, so I can do your back," Chuck said.

Chuck squeezed the burn ointment out of the tube and began gently massaging it into Blair's back. He spread it from her upper back to her lower back. He applied more ointment to his hands and spread it over Blair's bottom and down to her ankles. He worked very softly and soothingly. He made sure the ointment was spread over every inch of skin and in every crevice.

Chuck turned Blair over, so she lied on her back. She breathed roughly. The skin on the backside of her body was a little better but her front side was still raw.

Chuck worked in the same soft and soothing fashion. He massaged in the ointment around and in between her breasts. He continued to rub in the ointment over her stomach and down her legs.

"Does that feel better?" He asked.

"Yes, but I still cannot completely relax. My nerves are shot," Blair whimpered a little bit.

"Oh Sweetheart, don't cry. Is there anything else I can do for you?" Chuck asked. It made him sick to see her this way. He was going to get even with whom ever did this two her.

"I wish we could have sex. That would sooth my nerves. But we can't!" Blair balled.

---

"You can lie on the edge of the bed with your legs spread. I can stand on the floor and pump into you," Chuck suggested.

"That won't work. You will end up grabbing me hard as a reflex. I will be rubbing my back and butt on the bed every time you pump," Blair cried.

"I can finger you then. No grabbing or intense pumping. As soon as you orgasm I'll stop," Chuck made another suggestion.

"What about you?" Blair asked

"I'll live. Come on,"

Blair lied on her back silently and closed her eyes.

Chuck bent Blair's knees so her feet were on the mattress. He tenderly pulled her thighs apart. He wet his finger with is tongue and then traced Blair's outer lips. He whirled his finger around her labia until he saw goosebumps rise on his wife's skin and moisture seep out of her vagina.

He dipped his finger into Blair's natural lubricant and stroked her in between her labia major and minor.

"Ohh," Blair shuttered and she bit her bottom lip.

Chuck began to pinch has way around her smaller lips. He dipped his finger into her slit again, and spread her wetness to the underside of her clitoris. He massaged small circles there.

"Oh, Oh, Oh," Blair squeaked out. She bit her bottom lip again and her toes curled under.

Chuck inserted his index finger into his wife, but stopped shot to run it around her rim. Then he leaned in and blew cool air on to her small button.

"AY! EEEE!" Blair cried. Chuck smirked to himself. He had never heard that sound before.

Chuck, being very careful not to harshly touch Blair's sore body, leaned in and kissed her clitoris. He could tell she was getting close. He carefully braced himself with his legs. With one hand, he inserted two digits and began massaging Blair's G-Spot in a come hither motion. With the other her spread her lips wide, and began kissing, and licking her erect pink pearl.

"Oh Chuck!" She moaned. It was a sweet euphoria that calmed her nerves.

"That was so perfect. I love you," Blair thanked him in breathy voice.

"My pleasure," He grinned and pecked her flushed mouth.

"Get some sleep," He kissed her temple and got up.

"Where are you going?"Blair pouted.

"Nature calls, Love," He winked at her.

Blair smiled and closed her eyes. She was so relaxed that maybe she would be able to fall asleep. Chuck covered her with a light sheet and headed straight for the bathroom.

Once inside, he dropped his pants and his boxers. Bringing Blair to her peak had made him so hot. His pants were so constricting. He imagined the look on her face when she came and took care of himself for the night.

xoxoxoxo

It was the weekend. Chuck and Blair were in the Hamptons. Blair's skin was a lot better. She was still careful not to be out in the sun for too long, and she did not go swimming. Chuck, who had been pampering her all week, bought her a full closet of 100% cotton sun dresses.

They were at Bart's Hamptons house, and were sitting outside on the covered patio. The house keeping staff had made them fresh lemonade, which the were enjoying. They were also enjoying the beautiful ocean view.

"How do you feel?" Chuck smiled. He wrapped an arm around Blair.

"Wonderful. I feel rested. My skin isn't bothering me at all. Your father's patio sofas are so nice. I feel great. I can almost forget my lousy week," Blair put her hand on Chuck's knee and sipped her lemonade.

"I want you to forget the whole thing," Chuck said.

"I will as soon as you tell me what you know," Blair nagged a little bit.

"You don't want to know, Blair..."

"Yes. I. Do," Blair stated sternly as she cut Chuck off in mid-sentence.

Chuck signed, "Fine. I'll tell you. I don't want you to be frightened by this."

"I won't be."

"Alright. Potassium Bicarbonate was on that black dress."

"What is that?"

"It is a powered chemical. It's usually found in fire extinguishers. It can be very corrosive. It's not always corrosive, but it was in your case because of the concentration and other factors," Chuck explained and he held his wife's hand.

"What other factors? What does this all mean?" Blair demanded.

"In your case, the doctor thinks that your skin is very sensitive and easily susceptible. He also thinks the martial of the dress helped rub the power into your skin. That is why your skin burned as badly as it did," Chuck stated.

"This doesn't make any sense to me. Who would send me that dress?" Blair was clearly confused.

"Bart's people are investigating that right now. They believe you were deliberately sabotaged. The dress touched almost all of your body. Someone wants to hurt us," Chuck kissed Blair's hand.

"But, why?" Blair was clearly starting to worry.

Chuck pulled her close and held her.

"I don't know. Bart is a very powerful man. You are his daughter -in- law. If he gets on someone's bad side, its reasonable to believe that you could be targeted." Chuck explained.

"You think this person who attacked me was actually attacking Bart?" Blair asked.

"I am saying it's possible. Andrew Tyler has also been investigating Andrew Nelson." Chuck said.

"Who is Andrew Nelson?"

"Pet store owner."

"Fabulous," Blair scoffed.

"So far Andrew Tyler has found nothing that links Andrew Nelson to this," Chuck stated as he kissed the corner of Blair's mouth.

Blair took a deep breath and nodded.

"Everything is going to be okay, Baby. Bart, Andrew Tyler, and myself are going to handle this," Chuck soothed.

"Are Ethan and Adele safe?" Blair asked with a sudden panic.

"Yes. Right now they are with my father. It can't get any safer than that. Once we get home, I will beef up security around our house," Chuck stated firmly.

Blair relaxed. She stretched out on the sofa and lied on her back with her head on Chuck's lap. The two of them gazed at the ocean.

xoxoxoxo

"Everyone is asleep," Lily announced upon entering the living room of her penthouse.

"Is it just me, or were they particularly wild today?" Bart asked. He had a terrible headache. His eyes were closed and he was rubbing his temples in a circular motion.

"They were the same as always. Need some Advil?" Lily laughed.

"I am just worried. Blair's attack might not have been just on her. I have to look at it as an attack on our entire family. Right now, we do not have any suspects. I feel unprepared," Bart confessed.

Lily wondered if it was wrong for her to enjoy this. She didn't want anyone to get hurt and she was sorry that Bart was in such distress. At the same time, she was happy that her husband was opening up to her. He appeared to be leaning on her as well.

"Who ever did this, caught us all off guard. Bart, no one does security better than you," Lily said.

"What is that...noise?" Bart asked suddenly. The two grandparents got up to investigate. It seemed to be coming from Eric's room.

"What is going on in here?" Lily scolded. When they got to Eric's room they found Ethan, Adele, and Eric (Eric who was supposed to be a responsible adult) jumping on Eric's bed.

"You make a fine role model," Bart mocked.

"Come on kids, its time to go back to bed," Lily instructed.

"NO!!" Ethan and Adele whined in unison.

"Come on, Mom, its barely 9:30," Eric protested.

"They are young and in need of rules," Lily pleaded her case.

"They can have rules at home, this is play time," Eric laughed.

"Fine. Its your responsibility to get them to bed eventually," Bart huffed.

"Please don't break anything,"Lily added.

xoxoxoxo

Chuck and Blair had just stepped off the Jitney that carried them back to the Upper East Side. It was around 10 pm and they wanted to get home.

As they walked to their limo they noticed Arthur and a few AAA representatives.

"What seems to be the problem tonight, Gentlemen?" Chuck asked as he and Blair approached.

"We have have a flat tire," Arthur informed the Basses.

"Oh gosh," Blair huffed.

"How long is this going to take?" Chuck questioned.

"A few minutes, Mr. Bass. We will be on our way shortly," Author assured.

"Let's just take a cab," Blair said. She was trying to be pleasant, but she was clearly not happy with waiting.

"No, it will take them like five minutes. Do you really want taxi smell on your clothes?" Chuck smiled.

"No," She hugged Chuck and laughed into his shoulder.

"I had the best weekend. I love you," Chuck whispered.

"I love you too," Blair whispered back, "help them hold the flashlight so they can get done faster.

Chuck nodded, "Let me assist you," Chuck took the flashlight from the AAA worker and aimed it at the tire.

Blair exhaled loudly and leaned up against a parking meter. All of a sudden she heard a loud, angry, screeching sound of tires and a white car came around the corner.

"Well someone is loud and opinionated," Blair said under her breath and rolled her eyes then looked down at her fingers.

The window on the driver's side of the car was half way down. When Chuck turned around and glanced, he did not see a person, all he saw was a barrel of a gun. It was pointed at Blair.

The gun was fired. Once! Twice! Three Times! Four Times!

The car sped off.

As if in slow motion, Chuck dropped the flashlight he was holding. He lunged after Blair in hope to push her out of the way and serve as a shield. It was too late to block her. Blair was hit by two of the four shots fired.

Chuck did catch her before she hit the ground.

"Blair!"He yelled and cradled her in his arms.

"Oh!" Blair cried. Blair was not sure what had just happened. She knew something had hit her, because she flew backwards. Her head was spinning and everything around her was blurry and disoriented.

"_Blair, air, air. Blair, air, air,"_ She heard someone say. It sounded like Chuck.

"ATHUR! CALL 911!" Chuck shouted.

"Already dialing Mr. Bass," Arthur said.

Chuck turned his attention back to his wife. She was bleeding from her stomach. Chuck bunch up the material from her cotton dress and held the wound as tightly as possible.

"She has been shot, and I think she is in shock. We need an ambulance right away," Chuck heard Arthur say.

"BLAIR! HONEY PLEASE! BABY PLEASE! LOOK AT ME!" Chuck yelled. He kept Blair's neck steady as he held her wound closed.

"Don't look at the wound, Look at me!" Chuck lifted her chin so she wouldn't look down.

"Chuh? Is thah you?" Blair asked. She was going into shock.

"Yes, its me! Keep your eyes on me! Come on, Baby! Stay with me, Baby!"

* * *

This is the longest chapter I have ever written. Over 5000 words. My chapters are usually 1500-2000 words. I think I have earned some reviews. Please, Please, Please review and tell me what you think.

I got asked a question about my last chapter. The question was: How old is Lydia? She is around Chuck's age. Her father spoilers her. Both of them are just weird. She will act like a child because she thinks she can get what she wants that way.

I got asked more than one question. The person who asked this one was anonymous, so I am posting the answer. Usually, I will just do a review reply. Unless you want me to post questions and answers.

Any questions, comments, suggestions are welcome. Constructive Criticism is welcome. Mean Spirited Criticism is not!

I hope you liked it!


	4. Spoilers! Please tell me what you think!

Dear Readers,

Thank you all so much for your reviews! I noticed that I have scared some of you. There is so much violence and things like that on TV that I didn't realize that shooting Blair would be so offensive. If you thought it was too much, I do apologize. This story is going be 15-20 chapters long. This was only chapter 3. Don't jump the gun (no pun intended) and get scared off. I will be adding the love and softness that _Married at 17_ had. Having said that, I am going to be adding some more drama too, it will not be so intense. The extreme violence is over. The premise of this story is love. The love that Chuck and Blair have is the point. In order to make this a true love story, they have to be put to the test.

**Things to keep in mind:**

Blair is not going to die. That is not much of a spoiler.

-She is going to be fine, except for one thing. Chuck, Blair, and everyone else are going to work together to deal with that one thing.

Andrew Nelson is being written out next chapter. Lydia Nelson might be written out next chapter or she might stay until chapter 5, but she is going to be gone soon. I never intended for either of them to stay. I invented them because I could not waste GG characters. I thought about having Jack Bass or Georgina be the villain of the story. I didn't want to waste them. I invented two easy- to- hate characters.

Most of my reviews for chapter 3 have been positive. For those of you who love it, just enjoy the ride!

Vanillalatte86


	5. Chapter 4

The hospital walls were plain and cold. The were an off white color with brown smudges here and there. They could use a coat of paint. What made them even worse were the feelings of helplessness that seemed to cry out through them. That is how Chuck saw it anyway.

He had been waiting in the intensive care lobby for hours without any word. He could not understand what was taking them so long. He sat there helpless.

"Charles!" Lily called out.

Chuck looked up and saw his step-mother coming.

"I got a call from Arthur. Why didn't you tell us?" Lily complained.

"I am sorry, Lily, but I have been a little preoccupied. Where are my kids?" Chuck asked.

"They are at home with Bart and Eric. Bart sent me because he said I am good at comforting," Lily laughed nervously.

Chuck gave her a blank stare.

Understanding the mood, Lily quickly changed the subject.

"How is she?" She asked.

"I don't know. I have been sitting here forever and I don't know. The doctor hasn't come out yet and they won't let me see her. She is my wife and I am not allowed to see her," Chuck's anger was rising. He balled his hands into fists.

"Charles," Lily said his name soothingly. She began massaging the back of his neck in a motherly fashion.

"Tell me how this happened," Lily said.

"The limo had a flat tire. We were waiting for the tire to be changed, when a car came speeding around the corner. The driver pulled out a gun, and shot my wife," Chuck stated. He anger was now coupled with exhaustion and sadness.

"Did you see who was driving the car?" Lily asked.

"No, I did not. All I saw was a gun," Chuck put his head in his hands.

"Charles, my daring, don't cry," Lily pleaded with tears in her eyes.

"She wanted to get a cab. I made her wait for the limo. She could be home and safe right now if I would have given her her way. Why didn't I give her her way?" Chuck held in his sobs, but his feelings of regret were evident.

"You should have called us, Charles. You should have. We are a family, and we all really need each other right now," Lily said.

"It's 4 am. We should be at home and in bed right now. She wanted the children to sleep with us tonight. I am usually against that. It was fine when they were newborns, but when dealing with small children its best to make them sleep in their own rooms. She wanted them with us, so I gave in. Why I didn't give in about the damn taxi?" Chuck's head was spinning and Lily could tell.

"Stop. You are going to drive yourself crazy. You could not have foreseen this," She took hold of his hand and interlaced their fingers.

"You know I had to sign a release when I walked in. I had to sign a release that stated that the doctors were allowed to save her by any means necessary. Save her, as in from death. She could die tonight, Lily. If she dies, will you take our children? I'm... I'm going with her," Chuck was sternly holding his resistance, but he was on the verge of cracking.

"DON'T TALK LIKE THAT!" Lily yelled, louder than she expected.

"If you say another word like that , I am going to have you committed and put on suicide watch. How could you even think of doing that to your children?! We have to believe in Blair, Charles. We have to believe that she has the strength to make it. How can she have any strength, if her husband has already given up on her?"

Chuck's face hardened and he tried to pull his hand away from Lily. She tightened her grip on him. Chuck gave up sat back in his seat.

"We have to have faith," Lily said. "Our Father, who art in heaven, hallowed be thy name. Say it with me, Charles."

Chuck sighed, yet closed his eyes and covered their intertwined hands with his free hand.

"Thy Kingdom come, thy will be done, on earth as it is in heaven," They chanted in unison. "Give us this day our daily bread. And forgive us our trespasses, as we forgive those who trespass against us.  
And lead us not into temptation, but deliver us from evil."

"Amen," Lily said.

Chuck could no longer hold it in. His face crumpled and the tears poured out.

Lily's heart broke in half. She held him tightly and tried to rock him. She remembered rocking Blair when she was about four-years-old. Blair was staying the night with Serena. The girls were playing hopscotch and Blair had tripped over her Mary Jane's scrapped her knee. Lily wished life could be that simple again.

"Charles, I think the Doctor is coming," Lily said.

"Finally," Chuck whispered. He dried his eyes and stood up. Lily stood up too and put her arm around her stepson's waist.

"Mr. Bass, I am Dr. Smith. I am sorry I didn't get a chance to introduce myself earlier. I am pleased to announce that your wife is out of surgery and for the time being is in stable condition," Dr. Smith said as he shook Chuck and Lily's hands.

Lily sighed in relief and smiled at Chuck. She gave him a mother-is-always-right look.

"What do you mean, for the time being?" Chuck asked.

"That is where the difficult news comes in," Dr. Smith looked down a little.

"Alright," Chuck stated coolly.

"We were very lucky that the first bullet only grazed her side. We were able to treat it as a deep cut. It has been cleaned and stitched," The doctor stated.

"Okay," Chuck said eager for the doctor to get to the point.

"The second bullet fractured her left, third rib. We were very lucky because the cage protected the bullet from piercing major arteries like the heart. The rib was fractured in half. Remarkably, the left side of the rib held the bullet in place," the doctor went on.

Chuck nodded but was becoming anxious.

"Unfortunately, the right side of the fracture punctured your wife's left lung, causing a collapse. We have set the fractured rib and inserted a chest tube to help the lung expand. Considering what happened, her breathing is stable." Dr. Smith explained. "The very unfortunate news is that your wife's brain was deprived of oxygen for approximately 15 seconds. We will not be able to assess the damage, if any, until she wakes up.

"Brain damage? Are you telling me my wife has brain damage?" Chuck asked, the blood began boiling in his veins.

"We don't know that. It is a possibility that all she will have when she wakes up is a headache. We just don't know," Dr. Smith nodded at Chuck.

"Can I see her?" Chuck asked.

"Yes. She is one floor up in the private suite you requested. Before you go Mr. Bass, We need your insurance information?" Dr. Smith requested.

"My mother will take care of that, Doctor, I am sorry for my earlier behavior," Chuck stated sincerely as he sped to the elevator.

"Your son is a very passionate young man," Dr. Smith said to Lily, who almost looked giddy.

Lily snapped backed into reality when she noticed Dr. Smith staring at her, "I'm sorry, but he just called me his mother. I love Charles like he's my own. He's my bonus baby. Thank you for taking such good care of my daughter-in-law. If you don't mind me asking what was his earlier behavior?"

"When the ambulance arrived, Mrs. Bass was still conscious. When we separated them she was screaming his name and telling him not to leave her. We do not allow visitors, including spouses, in the ER. Lets just say that your son took on 3 different security guards, until they tased him. That is pure passion," The doctor told Lily.

"Well thank you again. I am going to call my husband for the insurance info,"

xoxoxoxo

Chuck went into Blair's hospital room. He strode to her bed and studied her. She didn't look sick, she looked pretty healthy. That had to be a good sign. Her hospital gown covered her wounds. The only sign that she wasn't just sleeping were the breathing tube attached her her face, and the I.V. Chuck was terribly upset, but seeing her look so healthy made him feel a little bit better.

He studied her some more and noticed that her hair was very messy and her mascara was smudged all over her face. That was the first time during the evening that Chuck noticed that he had his wife's purse over his shoulder. He had been carrying it since they arrived at the hospital, but was too swept up in emotion to notice.

He pulled out her hair brush and softly ran the bristles though her hair. Then he pulled out the wet wipes, that she kept for the kids, and wiped her face. He knew her. He knew she wouldn't care if people saw the tubes or the I.V. She would, very much, care if people saw her with messy hair and make-up.

"Does that feel better?" Chuck asked after he put Blair belongings on the counter. He went back to the bed and took Blair's hand in both of his. He kissed it tenderly.

"I nearly lost it today. If Lily had not been here, I would have completely crashed into despair. I have never been that religious. Lily made me say _The Lord's Prayer_ and then right after the doctor came out and told me you were stabilized. I will say a prayer for you everyday, if that is what it takes to make you better. I'll ask the Lord, I'll beg the Lord, to let you stay with me,"Chuck said as he caressed her hand.

"You can't leave me, Honey, you can't. I believe we can get through this. As long as we're together, we can get through anything," Chuck pleaded. He brought her hand up to his face and held it against his cheek.

"How is she?" Lily asked when she came into Blair's room.

"She's sleeping," Chuck answered.

"Charles, I know you don't want here this, but I think it would be best if you came home with me." Lily stated as she patted Chuck's back.

"I am not leaving until my wife is able to leave with me," Chuck stated, and kissed Blair's finger tips.

"That's going to be awhile. You cannot stay here that long. Come on." Lily held out her hand.

"I'm not going," Chuck pouted like a child.

"You need to go home, see the kids, and rest. You don't have to sleep, but you should rest," Lily insisted.

"I want to be the first thing she sees when she wakes. I can't be if I'm not here," Chuck argued.

"Charles, she is going to be out for at least the next 12 hours. It could be longer, but definitely not less than 12 hours. You need to rest and see your children. You can come back later," Lily held out her hand again.

"If she wakes up when I am gone, I am going to be very angry," Chuck hissed and slapped Lily's hand.

"She won't!" Lily took his arm and walked out of Blair's room.

xoxoxoxo

"LYDIA!!" Andrew yelled and burst into his daughter's room.

Lydia was lying on her bed stroking her gun.

"What did you do?!" Andrew seethed.

"I don't know what you mean," Lydia played dumb.

"I am being investigated for a shooting. Here you are stroking a gun. Explain yourself now!" Andrew yelled at his daughter.

"I told you I wanted Chuck. His wife came between us. She won't come between us again," Lydia smiled. She was clearly happy with herself.

"You shot her. Didn't you?" Andrew asked solemnly.

"Yes," Lydia cheered as if it was her greatest accomplishment.

Andrew shook his head. He knew his daughter had problems. He knew she was a drug addict. He believed she was a little eccentric. He never believed her to be insane or evil. She had proven him wrong.

"That's it girl, you're on your own," Andrew said and left her room.

"What do you mean?" Lydia asked completely confused. She followed her dad.

"I mean I have washed my hands of you. You are a legal adult. I will no longer help you or be involved with your intrigues," Andrew stated. Then he went to this bedroom and drug out a trunk. He began to place his stuff in it.

"You can't wash your hands of me, Daddy, I am your little girl," Lydia rolled her eyes.

"You are not a little girl anymore. I don't care what happens to you. I am leaving town. I will open my pet store somewhere else. And don't you follow me . You will not be welcome in my new home or in my new life," Andrew said sincerely.

"You don't mean that," Lydia stuck her tongue out at him.

"I am dead serious," Andrew said.

"Well it doesn't matter. I have Chuck Bass all to myself now," Lydia said.

"Yeah. Why don't you go tell him that," Andrew rolled his eyes.

xoxoxoxo

"Son," Bart greeted a solemn Chuck.

"Father," Chuck greeted back. He slumped towards his father.

"Son, you do not walk that way. You walk tall with your head up. When you enter a room you let every person in the room know that you are Charles, or Chuck, Bass. You have done so since you started toddling," Bart told his son.

"How am I supposed to walk tall when my life is falling apart?!" Chuck hissed.

"You just do it. You do it for Blair," Lily cut in.

Chuck shook his head and looked down. He was doing all he could to keep from completely losing it. He could not show weakness in front of his father.

"Lily, dear, would you give us a second?" Bart asked.

"Yes. I am going to move Adele into your old room, Charles. Ethan's asleep in there. Adele is sleeping in Serena's old room, but I think it would best if you are with both of your kids while you rest," Lily said. She kissed Chuck's cheek and left.

Chuck was still looking down. Bart could see the beads of water forming on his eye lashes.

"Awe, Son. It is hard thing to face," Bart said and pulled Chuck to him so that Chuck's head was on his shoulder.

"I will deny I ever said this if it's repeated, but I sobbed when your mother died. I cried for days," Bart whispered in Chuck's ear. "There is no shame in crying for a woman or a child."

Chuck felt weird having Bart hold him like this, but he didn't move away from him.

"To my understanding, she is going to be okay. Now you need to rest before you see her. Your children need you," Bart said.

"Do they know?" Chuck asked

"No," Bart answered.

Chuck nodded, and then left this father to go to his old bedroom.

As he entered, he found Ethan asleep in the bed, and Adele asleep in Lily's arms.

"I'll take her," He said as he kicked off his shoes.

" You should change. Bart had an attendant retrieve some pajamas and a clean outfit for later," Lily whispered.

"This is fine," Chuck whispered back.

"Charles, there is blood all over you," Lily pointed.

Chuck looked down and saw Blair's blood all over his shirt and pants. He hadn't even noticed.

"I'll change," he said.

Chuck went into his old bathroom, put on his pajama's and came back. Then he took Adele from Lily's arms and got into bed.

They were right: Lily, Bart, Dr. Smith. Resting in bed and holding his children did make him feel a little better. It was like he was able to soak in their pure innocence. His stomach, which had been in knots, was starting to loosen up and become settled.

xoxoxoxo

_The window on the driver's side of the car was half way down. When Chuck turned around and glanced, he did not see a person, all he saw was a barrel of a gun. It was pointed at Blair._

_The gun was fired. Once! Twice! Three Times! Four Times!_

Chuck's head as moving back and forth on his pillow. He had managed to doze off and was now having nightmares.

"_I love you too," Blair whispered._

_Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang!_

Chuck was starting to grunt and fidget in his sleep.

"_BLAIR! HONEY PLEASE! BABY PLEASE! LOOK AT ME!" Chuck yelled. He kept Blair's neck steady as he held her wound closed._

_"Don't look at the wound, Look at me!" Chuck lifted her chin so she wouldn't look down._

_"Chuh? Is thah you?" Blair asked. She was going into shock._

_"Yes, its me! Keep your eyes on me! Come on, Baby! Stay with me, Baby!"_

Now Adele and Ethan hand woken up to their father's movements and grunts.

"Daddy?" Ethan said.

"_I'm sorry, Mr. Bass, your wife is dead," Dr. smith stated._

Chuck jolted awake. He body was in a cold sweat. He took a deep breath when he saw his surroundings.

"That didn't happen," He said aloud.

"Are you okay, Daddy?" Ethan asked timidly.

Chuck looked right and left. He saw both of his children looking at him with wide eyes.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be okay?" Chuck lied.

"You were moving and saying Mommy's name," Adele informed her father.

"I'm sorry about that, Sweetheart. You're both my sweethearts," Chuck said. Then he pulled his children down so their heads were on his chest, and began to caress both of their faces.

Ethan and Adele looked a each other. They knew something was wrong.

"Where's Mommy?" Ethan inquired.

Chuck was not ready for that question.

"She is at the doctor," He answered. It was partially true.

"Why?" Adele asked.

Well this was just perfect. He had to figure out away to sugar coat this.

"Well, she has a great, big owie?" Chuck explained.

"Why did she buy another ugly dress?" Ethan asked in confusion.

"What?" Now Chuck was confused.

"Mommy said that the owie she got last time was because she tried on an ugly dress," Ethan stated.

"Oh, no she didn't try on anything," Chuck stated.

"How big is Mommy's owie?" Adele questioned.

"Big..." Chuck began, but was cut off.

"Did she scrape her knee?" Adele asked.

"No, Princess, she didn't scrape her knee," Chuck wished all she had was a scraped knee.

"Well then what's wrong with her and when will she come back?" Ethan questioned.

"I guess... I guess it's a... a stomach ache. I don't know when she will be back," Chuck tried his best to explain.

The kids seemed to be happy with his answer and stopped asking questions.

xoxoxoxo

"Chuck, why didn't you tell me?!" Serena scolded.

"I didn't know what to say," Chuck said.

Chuck, Serena and Bart were riding in the elevator down to the limo. Lily and Eric were taking the children to the movies. Eric was the one who had called Serena and told her what happened.

"You still should have told me," Serena complained.

"Chuck!" a woman called out.

"Great," Chuck scoffed when he saw Lydia.

"Who the hell is that?" Bart questioned.

"Some psycho?" Serena commented.

"Look, I don't have time for this. My wife is in the hospital," Chuck said as Lydia approached.

"She's alive?" Lydia questioned hesitantly.

"Yes," Chuck said.

Lydia's face began to turn red. But then she relaxed and smiled.

"Well that's no big deal. I can finish the job for us tonight," Lydia grinned at Chuck and nodded.

"Excuse me?" Chuck inquired. Bart and Serena looked each other.

" Well I was trying to get rid of her. I tried the dress, but that didn't work. I tried shooting her, but that didn't work. This girl just doesn't want to die," Lydia laughed.

"You did this?" Chuck asked. The anger and hatred began to rise from his toes to the top of his head.

"Well she was becoming such and obstacle for us. I kinda had no choice..."

"You're dead. I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" Chuck shouted very literally. His hands clamped around Lydia's neck.

"Serena, call the police!" Bart commanded. He put his arms around Chuck from behind.

Chuck squeezed Lydia's neck. He was taking great pleasure in watching her life slip away.

"Let her go," Bart whispered. " Give her to the police. If you kill this girl, it's still murder. Your children already have one parent in the hospital. They do not need their other parent in jail. Let her go. I will make sure she is handed over to the authorities. You and Serena will go see Blair."

Chuck released Lydia. She fainted and fell to the ground. It was a good thing that Bart was there. Chuck would have killed her.

"Come on, Chuck. Lets go see Blair," Serena held out her hand.

Chuck was about to grab Serena's hand when Lydia spoke.

"I only did it because we are meant to be together," She coughed.

Chuck turned around and kicked her as hard as he could in the stomach. He took Serena's hand and left Lydia keeling at Bart's feet.

xoxoxoxo

When Chuck and Serena arrived at Blair's hospital room, they were greeted Dr. Smith. He shook both of their hands.

"Mr. Bass and ?"

"Miss Van der Woodsen," Chuck told the doctor.

"Miss Van der Woodsen. I am pleased to say that your wife's heart rate has risen and so have her brain waves. She should be waking up shortly," The doctor explained.

Chuck nodded in relief and Serena smiled.

"Can we go in?" Serena asked.

Dr. Smith led them inside.

"Mr. Bass, you will be happy to know that Mrs. Bass has shifted in her sleep and her nurses have witnessed rapid eye movement. That means her brain is functioning properly," Dr. Smith said.

"How are her lungs?" Chuck inquired

"They are strong. The nurses have been monitoring her breathing. I am hopeful, that the chest tube can be removed without complications. Well I am going to see my other patients. Please call the nurse on the intercom if you notice any changes," Dr. smith requested and left.

"She looks healthy, Chuck. That has to be a good sign. The doctor sounds hopeful that she will pull through," Serena said. She ran her finger's through Blair's hair.

"I still wish she wasn't in here," Chuck sighed.

"Well of course. Who was that freak that confessed earlier?" Serena questioned.

"Her name is Lydia. Her father owns a pet store. She believes she is in love with me. I knew she was weird. I didn't see her as violent," Chuck told Serena and held Blair's hand.

"Was her father that perv?" Serena asked.

"Yes," Chuck answered through gritted teeth.

Serena shook her head, "You stay here with Blair. I am going to get us some coffee."

Chuck nodded.

He pulled up a chair to Blair's hospital bed and held her hand.

"Come on, Blair. It's time to get up, Sweetheart," Chuck breathed hard.

But then, he felt Blair's fingers move. They tightened around his hand.

"Blair?" Chuck studied his wife. She moved her head.

Chuck pushed the button on the intercom.

"_Yes?_" the nurse said.

"This is Chuck Bass. I think my wife is waking up," Chuck spoke into the intercom.

"_Alright, sir. I will send the doctor in_," the nurse said.

Chuck got closer to Blair's face. Her eyes blinked open. Chuck sighed in relief and smiled.

"I knew you'd come back to me," Chuck said and kissed her cheek and then her temple lightly.

"Who are you?" Blair asked in absolute confusion. She yanked her hand away from the strange man who just kissed her.

Chuck's face fell.

"What?" He asked in confusion.

"Who are you?!" Blair demanded loudly.

"Blair, baby, its me," Chuck said and his mind exploded. Maybe she had gone blind. Maybe she was half deaf and couldn't make out his voice.

"That doesn't answer my question! Who's Blair?" She demanded again and began to excite herself.

"Baby, calm down!" Chuck tried to grab her hand, but she slapped his hand away.

"I will not calm down until you tell my who you are and who Blair is!" Blair snapped.

"Is my patient awake?" Dr. smith asked when he entered the room.

"I think she's delirious," Chuck told the doctor.

"Mrs. Bass, are you feeling okay? Are you experiencing any hot flashes?" Dr. Smith asked.

"I am not answering any questions until you tell me who you are, who he is, who Blair is, and who Mrs. Bass is," Blair hissed at the doctor.

"Oh dear," Dr. Smith said and he looked at Chuck.

* * *

Please review!


	6. Poll

Dear Readers,

Sorry, this isn't an update! I have a poll on my page regarding this story. Please take it! It will help me out a lot!

Vanillalatte86


	7. Chapter 5

Thank you all for taking my poll. I just wanted to make sure I had an audience.

* * *

Chuck sat on the edge of Blair's hospital bed. He poured them each a glass of hot tea that Blair's nurse had left them. Blair sat up in bed, and was writing on clip board.

It had been a few days since Blair woke up. Since that day, she had become stronger and stronger physically. Dr. Smith removed the chest tube, and Blair was breathing fine on her own. Her wounds and fractured rib were also healing nicely.

Unfortunately, her mental state had not improved very much. She had been diagnosed with retrograde amnesia. She had recovered from the delirium that she had awoken in, and was able to recognize Blair as being her name. Chuck had to wait for his in- laws to arrive to find out the true severity of her amnesia.

Blair looked up from her clip board and began reading what she and Chuck had been going over.

"My name is Blair Bass. I am 23 years-old. I live in Manhattan," She looked to Chuck for reassurance.

He nodded at her.

"My husband's name is Chuck Bass. That's you," She pointed at Chuck, " You are 22 years- old. My son's name is Ethan. He is 5 years -old. My daughter's name is Adele. She is 4 years-old. My mother's name is Eleanor Waldorf. My father's name is Harold Waldorf. Dr. Smith was right. Writing everything down helps keep my mind organized."

"Yes. When you read those names, do they trigger anything?" Chuck asked.

"When I read my parents names, I get this sense that name is Blair Waldorf. Wait no. It's Blair Bass," Blair looked down at her clip board.

"It was. Your maiden name is Waldorf. You were Blair Waldorf until you were 17. Now you are Blair Bass," Chuck explained.

"Why am I Blair Bass?" Blair questioned in confusion.

"Because you married me. Look at your notes. What do they say?" Chuck gestured towards the clip board.

Blair reread them vigorously.

"My husband's name is Chuck Bass. That is why I am Blair Bass now," Blair smiled at her conclusion.

"I have something for you," Chuck said as he reached into his shirt pocket and handed her her wedding ring.

"Can you tell me what it is?" Chuck asked hopefully.

"It looks like a wedding band," Blair stated as she was examining the ring.

"It is. It's yours. The nurses took it off of your finger when you went into surgery..."

"I wish I could remember. I'm sorry," Blair said and handed the ring back.

"That's okay. You don't have to remember right away," A hurt Chuck put the ring back into his pocket. He didn't know what hurt him more, the fact that she didn't remember or the fact that she didn't even try the ring on. He would be patient with her. It wasn't her fault.

"_Mr. Bass?_" a nurse said over the intercom.

"Yes?" Chuck answered after reaching for the intercom button.

"_There is couple out here that claim to be the parents of Mrs. Bass."_

"Okay. Thank you," Chuck told the nurse.

"Blair, I am going to go get your parents. I'll be right back."

Blair nodded as Chuck left.

"There he is!" Eleanor huffed and turned towards the nurse. "If you plan on keeping your job, you better not keep me waiting again. I cannot believe this hospital. They are treating me like I am some kind of crazy person!"

"Eleanor," Chuck greeted warily.

"Where is she?! Where is my baby?!" Eleanor demanded.

"Charles. How are you holding up, son?" Harold asked calmly and shook Chuck's hand.

"I'm hanging,"Chuck said.

"Would you two hurry up?! Charles, would you please explain to me why you neglected to call me the second my daughter was shot?! Could you explain that please?!" Eleanor demanded with a lecturing tone.

"I don't know," Chuck looked down at his feet.

"You don't know?! Well could you please tell me what is going on now?" Eleanor yelled at her son-in-law.

Chuck walked Blair's parents to Blair's room. On the way their, he explained his wife's condition.

"Oh no," Harold said. He was heartbroken at the news.

Eleanor, who had regained her composure, had tears in her eyes.

"This is her room," Chuck said and he led them inside.

"Blair, these are your parents," Chuck introduced.

"Blair-Bear," Harold smiled at his daughter.

"Daddy," Blair smiled back.

"Mom," Blair said when she saw Eleanor.

"I am going to wait out side," Chuck breathed and left.

Chuck sat out side of Blair's room for 2 hours at least. He sat emotionless and stared at the ceiling. He kept telling himself that is was a good sign that Blair recognized her parents. She would remember him soon. She had too. Finally, Eleanor appeared.

"How is she?" Chuck asked.

"Not well. She's tired right now and wants a nap. Harold is in there tucking her in," Eleanor answered and sat down next to Chuck.

"How bad is it?" Chuck inquired.

"Well, she remembers her father and I... and Dorota. She does not remember one else. When we told her we were divorced, that was an absolute nightmare. She cried and called us quitters," Eleanor couldn't help but laugh at that.

Chuck chuckled too. He felt relieved that _his _Blair was still in there.

"Did you tell her why you are divorced," Chuck asked.

"That is for another day," Eleanor shook her head.

"I would say, roughly, she has lost at least the last 15 years of memory. She remembers certain things from her childhood, but not major invents. She was telling me about the time that she took her to a fashion exhibit at the Met. She was about 7 or 8 when we did that. I took her to the Met several times, but she only remembers that one day," Eleanor explained.

"Anything else?" Chuck asked.

"She seems to remember Harold the best. He was having an absolute field day in there," Eleanor mocked.

"It's sad that she doesn't remember her children. It just breaks my heart that she doesn't remember you, Charles." Eleanor stated sadly.

"Not as much as it breaks mine," Chuck said and he slunk down into his chair.

As if on cue, Chuck's phone rang. He scoffed when he saw who it was.

"Who is it?" Eleanor asked.

"Its Ethan's school," Chuck said.

"Hello?"Chuck said into his phone. "What? I am on way."

"What is it?" Eleanor questioned

"Ethan fell off the slide at school. This is all I need," Chuck stated. He was not in the mood for this.

xoxoxoxo

"I am looking for my son, Ethan Bass," Chuck said as he entered the nurse's office.

"He's right in there," The nurse said.

"I got this really cool band-aid and a lolly-pop," Ethan announced to his friend, Cody.

"All you had to do was jump off the slide?" Cody asked.

"What?!" Chuck asked as he walked into the area where Ethan was being "treated."

"UUHH!" Ethan over dramatized when he saw his father. He grabbed his stomach and fell on the bed.

"Knock it off!" Chuck demanded in a punishing voice. "You jumped off the slide for candy? We have candy home! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!"

Both of the five year olds looked at Chuck with fear.

"Answer me!"

"It wasn't for candy," Ethan said in a small voice. "Cody had a tummy ache so he went to the nurse and I wanted to keep him company."

"How kind of you!" Chuck snapped. "Don't you ever do that again! NEVER AGAIN!"

Ethan had tears in his eyes. It was not like Chuck to yell like this.

"Mr. Bass, we must ask you to keep your voice down," The nurse said softly.

"Why don't you mind your own DAMN business!" Chuck barked at the nurse. Then he pointed at Ethan, "Get up now, were going home! And throw that lolly-pop away."

Ethan did what he was told immediately and followed Chuck out to the waiting limo.

One inside the limo Chuck started again, "You are getting the biggest spanking ever!"

Chuck took his son an bent him over his knee.

"NO!" Ethan cried. Chuck had never spanked him ever.

When Chuck heard the fear in his son's voice, He stopped himself. He would not cross that line. He picked of the frightened little boy and held him.

"I'm sorry Son. It's not you I am angry with. I am a little disappointed in you. What would have happened if you had gotten hurt for real?" Chuck asked. "I don't believe in spanking. I promise I will never do that to you." Chuck cradled his son the way he did when Ethan was a baby.

As Chuck held him, Ethan knew this wasn't his fault. He knew that he didn't have any reason to fear his father. Besides, usually Chuck congratulated him for stunts like this.

"Are you okay Daddy? When is Mommy coming home? Is she still sick?" Ethan asked.

"She is still sick. Mommy is coming home soon." Chuck answered.

"I want her now," Ethan insisted. "She was supposed to talk to Mrs. Dalton. She promised."

"Talk to Mrs. Dalton about what?" Chuck questioned.

"She's always mean to me. Mommy said she will make her stop." Ethan explained.

"Daddy will talk to her, okay," Chuck promised.

Ethan nodded and quickly changed the subject, "Now onto business. Ingrid's birthday party is this weekend and I must get her the best present ever."

Chuck laughed out loud, "Then she will have the best present ever. That made my day. I love you, kid."

xoxoxoxo

It was 3 pm. Chuck was at Serena and Carter's loft. He had left the children in the care of Harold and Eleanor. Present at the loft was Chuck, Eric, Serena, and Carter. They were all seated at Serena's dining table.

"Now that we are all together I have some important business to discuss," Chuck stated to the group.

"We are still waiting for someone else, Chuck," Serena interrupted.

"Who?"

"Me," Nate said as he walked into the loft with Jenny.

Chuck shot Serena a death glare.

Serena scoffed at him.

"We are all on the same side here, Chuck," Nate said. He pulled out a chair for Jenny and sat next to her.

"Oh really?" Chuck scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"It was five years ago, man. Come on," Nate stated with sincerity.

"He can help, Chuck. He has known Blair as long as the rest of us have," Serena pleaded.

"How do I know, he doesn't have ulterior motives," Chuck scowled in Serena's direction.

"Because I don't. What I did was wrong, but, do you remember you in the old days? You can't hate me for believing that you weren't really serious. I can accept that I was wrong. I would like you to accept my apology. I brought my wife with me as a sign of good faith, plus she can help us. I only want to help Blair. I want us all to be friends again," Nate stated truthfully and from his heart.

Chuck still wasn't sure.

"Chuck! You tried to date rape me the first time we met. I have forgiven you," Jenny said in annoyance.

"You tried to date rape me too, Chuck. Now I love you like a brother," Serena added.

"Come on, if we can all accept that you have changed. Then you can accept that I have changed and you can accept my apology. Seriously man, Carter effing Baizen is here. You can sit at the same table with him and not forgive me?" Nate argued and everyone at the table laughed. Then Nate held out his hand.

"Alright, I accept your apology. I can use your help," Chuck said and shook Nate's hand.

"As you all know, Blair has amnesia. The amnesia she has is called retrograde amnesia. In Blair's case, she has lost the majority of her memories. The memories that she does have, are events that took place 15 years ago at least. The doctor also says that she is showing symptoms of anterograde amnesia. That means she is having trouble keeping new information in her head. Since I have spoken with her, I can tell that she does have some difficulty with retaining new memories, but it isn't that bad. Her retrograde amnesia is very severe," Chuck explained to the group.

"Oh my gosh," Jenny said.

"Since you all know Blair, I would like you all to visit her at the hospital, and share every memory you've got. Bring pictures, fliers, clothing, video, what ever you have. Tell her as many times as it takes for her to soak your stories in. Make her write the information down and read it back to you. We want to fill her with information in hopes that it triggers memories." Chuck went on.

"All memories?" Nate asked.

"Yes, ALL memories. I don't care if they are good or bad or extremely inappropriate," Chuck glared at Nate. "I want her to have them all."

Everyone at the table nodded.

"How many times are we supposed to do this?" Eric asked.

"That is up to you. I am going to be working with her everyday and several hours per day. I cannot ask any of you to do that, but I would like you to spend at least an hour or two with her," Chuck stated to the group.

I can start tomorrow morning," Eric offered. Then the rest of the group started offering days and times.

"Chuck? I just want to know, has she seen the kids yet? Do they know about her amnesia?" Serena asked.

"No. They haven't seen her and they don't know about the amnesia. They know she is sick, but that is all. Blair knows about them. I have shown her some pictures. I am not ready for all of them to see each other yet," Chuck explained.

"Is there anything else we should know?" Carter asked.

"No. I think we have gone over everything. With that said, Nate and Jenny congratulations on the wedding and the new baby," Chuck smirked at Nate.

"You forgive me, don't you? Its more than just accepting my apology. You completely forgive me," Nate laughed. Jenny smiled brightly.

"Yes. I forgive you. Everyone deserves forgiveness. If you two ladies can forgive me for how I treated you, then I can forgive you, Nate," Chuck said.

xoxoxoxo

Dan Humphrey was walking down the hospital wards. He was a regular volunteer at the hospital. Today was entertainment day. He named it that because this was the day that he delivered magazines to all of the patients. As he was roaming, with a cart full of magazines, he noticed the name Blair Bass on the door of one of the private suites.

"Why is Blair in the hospital?" He mumbled to himself. Then he looked around to make sure no one was watching, and read her chart. The word the stuck out the most was amnesia. Dan saw no harm in offering her a magazine, so he put the chart away and opened the door to her room.

"Yes?" Blair asked in a small voice. She had been crying.

"Hi. Do you know who I am?" Dan asked feeling totally stupid.

"No, am I supposed to know you?" Blair asked in the form of a sob.

"We do know each other. It's okay, you don't have to know me," Dan said. He was upset with himself for making Blair cry.

"Well what is your name, anyway?" Blair sniffled.

"My name is Dan," Dan said and extended his hand.

Blair shook it, but said nothing.

"Wow you really have amnesia don't you?" Dan asked. Something had to be wrong with her if she was willing to touch him. That is how Dan saw it anyway. The Blair he knew would not have shaken his hand.

"Yes, I have amnesia. That is what everyone keeps telling me," Blair said. Her tears started to subside.

"Why were you crying?" Dan asked.

"Because I am trying so hard to remember. I have all of these notes and pictures. I am trying so hard, but I can't remember," Blair was starting to get worked up again.

"Well, I am sure you don't have to remember everything right away. Why don't you stop for awhile and read a magazine?" Dan offered.

"I am too tired to read anything else," Blair said.

"Um...I can read a couple of articles to you," Dan suggested.

"Okay," Blair nodded.

"What kind of magazines do you like?" Dan asked.

"I don't know," Blair answered and her eyes started to well up again.

"Hey, hey, hey. No pressure. You probably like the womens and fashion magazines. You look like you need to laugh too. In some of these magazines they have some embarrassing stories that people share. Some of them are really hilarious. Would you like to hear one?" Dan asked.

Blair nodded quietly.

Dan picked out a teen magazine. He flipped to the section titled _Embarrassing Moments. _He found a story rated 5 stars and started reading.

"This one sounds interesting," he told Blair.

"My best friend and I have this ness thing. If she says she is hungry, and then I get hungry because she is complaining about, I tell her, ' Oh my gosh Sandra, you gave me your hungry-ness." At the same time, if I have an itch, and I make her itch because of my complaining, She tells me, ' Oh my gosh Callie, you gave me your Itch-ness.' One day we were taking the bus home from a school field trip. It was a long trip and Sandra had to go to the bathroom. She had been complaining non-stop. As luck would have it, I too had to tinkle because of her complaining. Without thinking, I shouted loud enough for the whole bus to here, ' Oh my gosh, Sandra, you gave me your pee-ness!' Everyone on the bus cheered and I turned bright red," Dan read.

Blair giggled a little bit.

"Wow, that was just wrong," Dan laughed.

"Did it make you feel better?" He asked.

"It did," Blair answered with a smile.

"There you go," Dan said and began getting his magazines together so he could move on to the next patient.

"Wait. Will you read another one?" Blair requested.

"Sure," Dan said.

xoxoxoxo

"Come on Cinderella, you can beat Kitty!" Adele cheered.

"Go Kitty! Go Kitty! Go Kitty!" Ethan cheered.

Ethan and Adele were racing their cats in the hallway. That was one of their favorite things to do after school. Harold and Eleanor were loving every minute of it. The kids were so adorable.

However, the cats had had enough, so they ran off and hid from the children for awhile.

"Hey!" Ethan complained.

"That's not fair! Grandpa, tell them that's not fair!" Adele whined.

"I would gladly tell them that, Sweetheart, but they are animals. They don't understand," Harold explained.

Ethan and Adele still stood there with broken hearted looks on their faces.

"Oh, its okay. We can race your cats later. For now, you two can come with Grandpa and me to the kitchen. Grandma bought some nice, fat free, frozen yogurt," Eleanor announced with glee.

"Oh, what a treat," Harold mocked.

"Is it so wrong for me to want my grandchildren to be healthy?" Eleanor growled.

"Well we don't want to turn them into 'healthy' teenagers like their mother, Dear," Harold mumbled to Eleanor.

"Don't call me dear. You forfeited the right to call me that a long time ago. You are just as responsible for our daughter's issues as I am," Eleanor mumbled back.

"Lets drop the subject in front of the children, Dear." Harold smiled.

"Typical," Eleanor rolled her eyes.

"Daddy!" Adele shouted when Chuck came through the elevator. She ran to him and jumped into his arms. "Come on, Daddy, we are going to eat fat free, frozen yogurt."

"Yum-EE," Chuck smirked.

Chuck carried Adele to the dining room. Harold was dishing up the the frozen yogurt.

"Are all of your friends on board, Charles?" Eleanor asked.

"Yes," Chuck nodded. "Are you guys sleeping here?"

"I am," Eleanor said. "I will stay in your guest room. Dorota has offered her extra room to Harold."

"Good. Would you mind babysitting a little longer. I want to go see _her _tonight before she goes to sleep. She goes to sleep early," Chuck requested. They had learned it was best not to say Blair's name in front of the kids.

"Of course," Eleanor answered.

xoxoxoxo

Chuck arrived at the hospital at 6pm. When he went inside Blair's room, He saw the last thing he would have ever expected. He saw his wife laughing and carrying on with Dan Humphrey. Although he liked that Blair was laughing, he did not like that Dan Humphrey was sitting on the edge of her bed.

"Hi," Blair greeted Chuck.

"Hi," Chuck greeted back.

"Hey Chuck," Dan said.

"Humphrey," Chuck said coldly.

"Do you two know each other?" Blair inquired.

"Yes," the men said in unison. Dan stopped to let Chuck speak.

"We knew each other in high school. What are you doing here?" Chuck questioned darkly.

"I volunteer here. Today is entertainment day. I pass out magazines to the patients," Dan explained.

"May I speak with you outside for a moment?" Chuck asked.

"Um...sure, I guess," Dan answered. Then he got up and walked out of the room with Chuck.

"You said you volunteer here?" Chuck inquired.

"Yeah," Dan held out his hands in question.

"So this is like a job that you don't get paid for?" Chuck said surly.

"I guess you could see it that way," Dan chuckled, but wondered what Chuck was trying to say.

"Is it in your job description to sit on the patients' beds and read magazines to them? Is that what you don't get paid to do?" Chuck hissed.

"Alright, Chuck. That's enough. Don't turn this into something that its not. She is a patient of this hospital and I made her laugh for awhile. You should be happy, not _jealous_," Dan dared to say.

"You think I am jealous of you? Don't make me laugh," Chuck spoke venomously.

"You know what? I did something good for your wife," Dan said and he walked back into Blair's room with Chuck right behind him. Then he started putting his magazines in cart.

"Where are you going?" Blair asked with a pout.

"I have more magazines to deliver," Dan said apologetically.

"Oh. You will come back to read to me?" Blair asked hopefully.

"Of course I will," Dan smiled at Blair. Then he avoided Chuck's dark gaze and left.

"How do you feel?" Chuck asked. He walked to her and sat next to her on the bed.

"I was feeling depressed earlier. Dan made me feel so much better," Blair spoke honestly.

"What did he do?" Chuck asked. His heart was beginning to rip at the seams.

"He just read some funny stories from his magazines. It was fun," Blair said. It felt so good to laugh.

"I can read to you too, you know. We can have fun. We can have a lot of fun. I know I have been drilling you lately, but I am the king of fun." Chuck semi-pouted. He wanted to be the one to make her laugh. Then Dan Humpty Dumpty beat him to it.

"Okay. But can we start tomorrow? I'm getting tired," Blair stated a little coldly.

"Okay," Chuck nodded. Then he paused. He wanted something from her before he left, but he wasn't sure how to ask.

"Can I...um...could I have...um...May I have a kiss goodnight?"

Blair looked down nervously. She was not ready to kiss some guy she didn't know. Who cares if he claims to be her husband? Then she looked him in the face. He had this wanting, puppy-dog look.

"I guess," Blair gave in.

Chuck leaned in and Blair pecked him on the cheek, and then lied down quickly.

"Goodnight," Chuck said, and he left her room. It wasn't exactly what he had in mind, but it was something.

* * *

Please Review!

I hope the scene I wrote with Chuck and Ethan wasn't too harsh. I just wanted to show how powerful his emotions are at this time of his life.

Q & A

I got some anonymous reviews.

Someone asked my age. I'm 21

I got a review for Married at 17. In the first chapter Serena knew that Chuck was particular about condoms. I was asked how Serena knew that. No, she did not know that from experience. Remember, Chuck was in famous for having hookers. In season one he told Serena that he handles his business. I just figured that Serena would know that Chuck is particular about wearing condoms.

I uploaded new pics! I am still going to be uploading more! Take a look.


	8. Chapter 6

I am sorry its been awhile since I updated. I had this chapter almost complete a few weeks ago. Then I contracted a virus and I lost everything. I mean everything. Its been really frustrating trying to remember everything I had in this chapter before. I am totally not feeling this chapter right now. I'm not insulting my work, but I am annoyed that I can't get it like it was before.

Also, I have been very uninspired lately. I am so grossed out by Chuck sleeping with Jenny on GG. Are they freaking serious?! First we get 11 episodes of mostly not hot or really cheesy chair moments. Then we get 5 good episodes, but still not that much Chair in them. Then we get 2 really good episodes, but they involve Chuck being a loser, and Blair dumping him. Now were about to see Chuck do Jenny. I am so pissed. They gave Dan and Vanessa hotter scenes than they gave Chuck and Blair this season. Now Chuck is going to do Jenny. WTF?

I started this story. I want to see it through to the end. I hope you like Chapter 6.

* * *

It was a warm Saturday afternoon. It felt like one of those days that Chuck would lounge on the couch with Blair all day. The kids might play in their rooms or lounge with them. Chuck sighed at his thoughts. Right now, Blair was still in the hospital without any new memories, and Chuck was in a sea of screaming children.

It was little Ingrid's birthday party and both Adele and Ethan were invited. Chuck had spent a pretty penny buying Ingrid a nice present. He got her a musical, jewelry box with a dancing ballerina on the inside. He promised Ethan that he would get her the best present ever. He did this as a way of making up for his behavior two weeks ago. He knew his son had a crush on little Ingrid. Remembering the Erickson Beamon necklace that he purchased for Blair, Chuck understood the value of getting the girl you love (even if it is just puppy love) the perfect gift.

"Daddy, can I sit on your lap?" Adele asked and snapped Chuck out of his thoughts.

"Of course, Sweetheart," Chuck pulled Adele onto his lap. "Why aren't you playing with the other kids?"

"Because," Adele turned into her father and hid her face. Chuck didn't realize what she was doing until he felt wet tears seep through his shirt.

"Why are you crying?" Chuck asked.

"They were laughing at me, and they won't play with me," Adele cried.

"Who?" Chuck got defensive.

"Kayla and Mackenzie and the girls in brother's class. I wanted to play barbies with Kayla and Mackenzie. The big girls said that barbies are for babies. They laughed at me and went into the bounce house." Adele held onto Chuck even tighter.

"Where is brother now?" Chuck asked.

"He is playing with Ingrid's puppy. So are Ryan and Cody," Adele said.

"Adele," An out of breath Ingrid ran up. "Do you want to play barbies with me?"

Ingrid was tired of playing in her bounce house and wanted to do something quiet. She saw Adele not playing with anyone and seized the opportunity.

Chuck looked at his daughter and smiled. Then Chuck laughed when she wiped her eyes and nose on his shirt.

"Yes!" Adele said. She jumped off of her father's lap and ran off with Ingrid.

"Oh kids," Chuck sighed at the wet spot his daughter left on his shirt.

xoxoxoxo

"...my crush walked in unexpectedly, and I was standing there topless," Dan finished reading an embarrassing moment in a teen magazine. He had been visiting Blair everyday in the hospital for 2 weeks now. He managed avoid run-ins with Chuck the whole time. Dan found that the favorite part of his day was the time he spent with Blair.

"That was so funny," Blair laughed. "Thank you. It is great to laugh after the day that I have had."

"What is wrong with today?" A worried Dan asked.

"I asked my doctor if I could go off of the hospital grounds today. I just wanted to take a small walk up and down the block. He said no. I asked Chuck if I could see my children, and he said no," Blair stated solemnly.

"Why won't Chuck let you see your children?" Dan asked.

"He said that he doesn't think its a good idea right now," Blair answered and shook her head.

"I can't help you with the kids problem, maybe I can help you with the getting out of the hospital problem." Dan said with a smile. Then he left Blair's room.

Blair sat on her bed confused.

A few moments later, Dan came back in with Dr. Smith.

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Bass," Dr. Smith smirked at her.

"Hi."

"After a brief discussion with your friend, Dan," Dr. Smith looked in Dan's direction, "I have come to the decision to let you go off of the hospital grounds today."

Blair smiled from ear to ear. She was so excited.

"You and Mr..." Dr. Smith looked to Dan again.

"Humphrey," Dan said.

"Humphrey may go off of hospital grounds for 30 minutes. I believe that you are physically healthy enough to go on a brief outing. You must stay with Mr. Humphrey at all times. Mr. Humphrey will be bringing a wheel chair with him. If you feel tired at all, during this outing, you are to sit in the chair and Mr. Humphrey will wheel you back. Is that understood?" Dr. Smith looked to Blair.

"Yes! Oh Thank You! I have been so cooped up in here. I just want to walk around in the real world for awhile," Blair beamed. She got up from her bed and threw her arms around Dr. Smith.

"It's the least I can do for my star patient. Blair, I do believe that you a doing great, physically. I believe you can handle a small amount of exercise. I am much more worried about your memory loss than anything else. Since it is very unlikely that you spent your life in a hospital room, A close look at the streets and buildings of the Upper East Side may trigger some memories. You must promise to come back, immediately, if you feel tired in any way." The doctor said.

Blair nodded with in glee. Dr. Smith left to the room and instructed his nurses to bring a wheel chair to Blair's room.

"Thank you!" Blair squealed and she threw her arms around Dan's neck. "How did you get him to agree?"

Dan paused for a moment. He hadn't expected Blair to hug him. He hugged her back and inhaled her sent, "I...um...I told him it could trigger memories, and that I would be with you the whole time.

A nurse came to Blair's room with a wheel chair, "We have to wheel you to the front door down stairs."

Blair excitedly skipped to chair and sat down. The nurse wheeled Blair out and Dan followed.

xoxoxoxo

Ingrid's birthday party was winding down and most of the parents were getting ready to leave. The last guests to leave the party were Ethan and Adele Bass and Ryan Baizen. Adele and Ingrid were still playing with barbies. Ethan and Ryan with out by the pond in Ingrid's backyard. The boys were skipping rocks and arguing.

"My rock went farther than yours!" Ethan argued with Ryan.

"That's because mine's heavier. I am stronger than you!" Ryan argued back.

Since Ingrid's party had started, the boys had been in competition for Ingrid's attention.

"Ingrid said my gift is the bestest!" Ethan smirked.

Ryan's face turned red. Ingrid did like Ethan's gift the best. Ryan didn't have a come back, so he pushed Ethan into the pond.

"Hey!" Ethan screeched. "You ruined my outfit! You're a jerk!" Ethan doggy paddled his way out of the shallow pond. Then he ran off towards the house.

"Hey! Where are you going?!"Ryan yelled. Then he ran after Ethan.

"Why are you all wet?!" Chuck exclaimed when he saw is soaked son.

"Ryan pushed me!" Ethan told his father.

"Where?"

"In the pond," Ethan said and looked down.

"In the pond," Chuck scolded, "How many times have I told you that you are not supposed to be near water unsupervised? I know how much you love swimming. That is why you getting proper lessons this summer. Even after the lessons, you still will not be allowed to swim alone, especially not in your clothes," When Chuck finished his speech he scoped up his wet son and hugged him. The knowledge that Ethan had been in a pond unsupervised had scared him.

"I didn't go swimming on purpose, Daddy," Ethan insisted. "Ryan pushed me into the pond to be mean. He is coming right now. See, he is all dry." Ethan pointed towards Ryan.

"Here is a towel, Chuck," Ingrid's mom, Gail, came over and handed Chuck a towel. Chuck took the towel and wrapped his son in it.

"Come here, Ryan," Chuck said.

Ryan came to Chuck slowly.

"Why did you push Ethan into the pond?" Chuck asked the 5 year-old.

"We were just playing. He knows how to swim," Ryan pleaded his case.

"Do you know how to swim?" Chuck questioned.

"No."

"Ethan doesn't really know how to swim, he can kind of doggy paddle. We were very lucky today because he was able to get out of the pond by himself. Other things could have happened. He could have caught his foot on something, and not been able to get out of the pond," Chuck explained to the oblivious child.

"I could get him out," Ryan insisted.

"You just told me you can't swim. What would happen if you fell in when you were trying to help him? Then you both wouldn't be able to get out," Chuck tried to reason.

"I don't know,"

"Well if something happened to Ethan, his mommy and I would cry. If something happened you, your mommy and daddy would cry. Do you want to see your mommy and daddy cry?" Chuck asked.

Ryan shook his head no. Then the little boy went to his wet friend and hugged him.

"Ryan, Ethan, walk inside. My house keeper will get you a new set of clothes, Ethan," Gail said to the boys.

After the boy's left, Gail turned to Chuck, "That was quite a speech, Chuck,"

"Yeah, I am turning into a regular Mister Rogers," Chuck shook his head.

"It's adorable. How is Blair?" Gail asked in hopes that Chuck would say that she was doing much better.

"What have you heard?"

"Nothing really, but shooting was all over the news."

"Physically she is fine, psychologically is another story. Actually the kids and I should get going, I want to drop them off at home and see her tonight," Chuck stated.

"Well, I bet she will get well soon. Ingrid and Adele are playing so nicely. Do you mind if I keep the children here for a couple more hours? It would keep Ingrid occupied while my husband and I get our house organized again. It would give you some extra time with Blair."

"Yeah, we can do that, Thanks Gail," Chuck said.

xoxoxoxo

"It's about time to head back," Dan announced. He had been pushing the wheel chair and Blair had been walking beside him.

"I suppose you're right," Blair sighed.

"You don't want to head back?" Dan questioned.

"No, I don't, I don't want to go back. Don't make me go back yet, I want stay out longer," Blair stated with tears forming in her eyes.

"Hey, Hey. No worries. Dr. Smith doesn't want you walking for more than thirty minutes. Just sit in the wheel chair and we will stay out for a few more minutes. We will just tell Dr. Smith that we got lost, but you did sit down while we were finding our way back," Dan suggested.

Blair smiled and sat in the wheel chair, "You are so smart."

"Why don't you want to go back?"

"I just want to feel the sun on my face. It is such a nice day today. I want to make sure I am relaxed when I see Chuck later today," Blair said with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"What do you mean?"

"Chuck is going to come in today. He will stay for like two to three hours, like he always does. The first part is going to be 20 questions. How I am I feeling. Did I study the pictures he gave me yesterday. Do I remember anything yet," Blair rolled her eyes, " Then he will give me a quiz on the notes and pictures that he gave me yesterday, and we spend 45 minutes going over the ones I missed. For the next hour He will bombard me with new notes and pictures. At the end he will tuck me in bed like a child, kiss my forehead, and leave. It's been our routine for the last two weeks."

"Okay," Dan laughed.

"The thing is, he keeps insisting that he his fun. Maybe hour ideas of fun diverge." Blair questioned sarcastically.

"Alright, well a couple more minutes and we have to turn back."

xoxoxoxo

A couple more minutes turned into a couple more hours. It was two hours before Dan and Blair returned to the hospital.

"Well, Mrs. Bass, there were no armed guards to meet us at the door. My guess is we weren't missed too much," Dan said as he parked the wheel chair outside of Blair room.

"Thank you for today, Dan," Blair said. She got up from the chair and the two walked in to Blair's room.

"Where have you been?" A seething Chuck greeted them as they walked in. He was sitting in a chair holding Blair's pillow close to him.

"We just went on a field trip," Blair said to Chuck.

"Is that so?" Chuck was on the edge of losing it.

"I think I should leave you two alone. I will see you later Blair." Dan said.

"I will walk you out," Chuck followed Dan out of Blair's room, down the hall, and into the elevator.

Once the two men were inside the elevator, Chuck grabbed Dan's collar and shoved him hard against the elevator wall.

"WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING?!!" Chuck barked and he shoved Dan again.

"Blair wanted to go outside. The doctor approved an outing, so I took her," Dan explained with his eyes blinking in fear of being punched.

"Dr. Smith gave you leave for 30 minutes and you were gone for nearly THREE HOURS!! I could kill you, you son of a bitch!" Chuck growled, still holding on to Dan's collar. "How dare you take her off hospital grounds. I'm gonna sue your ass!"

"The only people you can sue are the doctors for letting her go without your permission. I don't recommend you doing that because she had a great time. She loved being out," Dan defended himself as pushed Chuck away from him.

"I don't care. I am her husband. If she wants to leave, I will take her. Not you!" An enraged Chuck panted.

"I'm sure you will," Dan rolled his eyes. "You will take her out like you let her see her own kids."

"That is none of your damn business," Chuck growled.

"Blair wanted to go out, and Blair wants to see her kids. Maybe it's about time for you to stop treating her like a child and start treating her like an adult."

"So, you think you are so smart. You have the whole situation figured out. So tell me, smart guy, what am I supposed to tell my children if I bring them here and Blair can't remember them?"

Dan's face fell, he hadn't thought about it like that, "I don't know."

"No, of course you don't. Blair isn't your wife, and her children don't belong to you. That is why you don't know what the hell you are talking about. That is why you had no business taking her out of the hospital for over two hours today." Chuck shook his head at Dan.

"I'm sorry, that we were gone so long, but I swear she had a wonderful time," Dan promised.

"I don't doubt that, but its not your place to take her anywhere," Chuck said. He pressed a button to open the elevator doors and he walked out and back to Blair's room.

xoxoxoxo

"Did you have a nice day today?" Chuck asked as he walked back into his wife's room.

"Yes I did," Blair said. She had changed into her hospital gown and lied down on the bed.

"Don't you feel that you were pushing it, a little bit?" Chuck questioned. He sat on the bed next to her.

"No, I don't," Blair said.

"You had me worried half to death," Chuck told her, trying to get her to understand his point of view.

"Well you survived, didn't you?" Blair responded coldly.

"I did. But you may not have. That was a very dangerous trip you took," Chuck explained himself a little bit better.

"Its better to die happily, then to live miserably," Blair bit out, her implication was clear.

"Are you saying I make you miserable?" Chuck inquired in fear. His heart began pumping really fast.

"Miserable was a poor choice of words. I am saying that you treat me like a child and I don't like it."

Chuck closed his eyes. He had just wanted to do what he felt was best for her. He didn't want to treat her like a little girl. He didn't want to be over-barring, "Then I will treat you like my wife."

Chuck grabbed both sides of Blair's face. He leaned in and kissed her hard. This fears and frustration came right through the kiss in the form of hot passion. He pumped his lips against hers and deepened the pressure.

This is why they were married, Blair thought. This kiss made her so hot. It made her feel like a woman, and a sexy one at that. The energy being received by her mouth was escalating through her entire body.

"Open your mouth," Chuck panted against her lips.

Blair complied, and was very satisfied with her choice to do so when she felt Chuck's tongue enter. Her heart began beating so fast as his tongue massaged hers.

Chuck had missed this so much. He knew he had to stop. He was getting horny and Blair was not ready for sex yet. Before he stopped the kiss he took extra time to massage sides and roof of her mouth with his tongue.

"Do you feel like a child?" Chuck asked his wife. She still had her eyes closed from taking in the pleasure.

"No," She panted.

"Good."

* * *

Any thoughts? Ideas? Questions? Constructive Criticism?


	9. Chapter 7

Rated M

* * *

"Thanks, Eleanor," Chuck said to his mother-in-law.

"It's no problem, Charles, I haven't been to the Hamptons in months. The fair is this weekend, the kids will love it. Won't you?" Eleanor looked down at Adele who was drawing a picture.

"All done, Daddy. Will my picture really make Mommy feel better?" Adele inquired as she handed her father her drawing of a rainbow.

"Yes. Your not done yet. At the top of your picture, I want you to write, To Mommy. At the bottom, write, Love Adele." Chuck instructed.

"How do you spell it?" Adele asked with bright eyes.

"T-O, Leave a space with your finger like your teacher taught you, M-O-M-M-Y. Now, L-O-V-E, space, you know how to spell your name." Chuck said. "Ethan, I want you to do write the same thing on your picture.

Ethan wrote, To Mommy Love Ethan, on his picture. Ethan drew a picture of his family, cats included.

"All done, Daddy," Adele said.

"Me to," Ethan said.

"Great Job, kids. Mommy is going to love these," Chuck kissed his children on the tops of their heads.

"When is Mommy going to come back? I miss her!" Adele whined.

"I miss her too! Make her come home. Why is she still sick?" Ethan whined too.

"Come on, Fries, you know Mommy would be with you if she could. She misses you too, but she can't come home yet... Come here," Chuck pulled both of his children into a hug.

"Mommy will be home before you know it," Eleanor chimed in. "I don't want any tears. I am taking you two to the fair this weekend. It's going to fun. If you want, we can buy some souvenirs for Mommy, and we can write her letters."

"Yeah," Chuck said, "You can do that. I am going to give Mommy your pictures. We will put them up in her hospital room, so she can see them everyday. It's time to go with Grandma. You two are going to a great weekend. I love you both,"

"I love you too," The children said in unison.

xoxoxoxo

Blair sat quietly on her bed looking at a card that was just delivered to her room. The card had been accompanied with several packages. Blair opened her card and began reading it.

My Daring Blair,

Last night was the best night I have had in a long time. Our kiss was absolute perfection, and a perfection that I have missed for the last month. It ignited my world, Baby, you set me on fire with the simple touch of your lips. You always have. You make me so hot, I live and breath for it. I live for the passion from your lips. Perhaps sometime soon we can re-explore the passion between your thighs. I love you, Baby. I want to express that love in every manner. Last night, after you fell asleep, I asked Dr. Smith about your health. He informed me that you are perfectly, physically, healthy. Congratulations, my sweet angel. In light of this joyous news, I intend to take you out tonight. I want to wine you and dine you. Enclosed in the boxes are a dress, shoes, undergarments, and some accessories that my love likes to add to all of her outfits. I picked out pristine white, to represent a rebirth. A rebirth of your health, and our relationship. Serena will be by later to help you get ready. I love you. I miss you. I want to make you feel like a woman, and for you to make me feel like a man. I can't wait to see you tonight, my angel.

All My Love,

Chuck

Blair held the card against her chest; she was hyperventilating at the end of her husband's letter.

"This is definitely why we are married," Blair whispered to herself.

"Knock, Knock," Dan said as he entered Blair's room.

"Dan!" Blair squealed. She got up from her bed and threw her arms around him.

"Well you seem happy today," Dan noticed how excited she seemed.

"I am so happy right now. So, So happy! Chuck is taking me out to dinner tonight. Want to open presents with me?" She giggled at Dan.

"Oh, so he bought you a new outfit. You are really excited about it. You're such a girl," Dan joked. "He is finally going to let up and let you out of your cage for a couple of hours. You want me to come by later?"

"I won't be here later, I am going to convince him to let me stay home for the weekend," Blair announced proudly as she looked over the contents in the packages she received.

She wanted to go with Chuck. It wasn't just to get out of the hospital, she wanted to be with him. This made Dan very worried.

"What brought all of this on?" Dan inquired.

"Chuck kissed me last night," Blair gushed to Dan as if he was her new best friend.

"Chuck kissed you?" Dan stated. He tried to keep his face neutral, but on the inside he was falling apart.

"Yes! I told him that I was tired of him treating me like a child, so he treated me like his wife," Blair giggled. "Thank you, Dan."

"For what?"

"Yesterday, on our walk, you told me to be honest with him. I never would have if you hadn't told me to. I was rewarded in the best way. Oh gosh, the kiss was so...perfect. I wonder what he looks like naked?" Blair giggled some more. Then she noticed Dan blushing. " I'm sorry, I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable, You are like my best friend right now."

"Don't worry about it," Dan said. Then he swallowed hard. With all his might, Dan leaned in and kissed Blair.

"What ..." Blair started to say.

Dan held Blair in his arms and kissed her again. He held her by her waist and slightly picked her up off the ground as he continued to kiss her.

Blair had no idea what was going on. This kiss was nice, but it did not have the electricity and perfection that Chuck's kiss had.

Dan broke the kiss, " I have been wanting to do that for awhile now. Blair, please, don't go out with Chuck tonight. Tell him you're not feeling up to it. I'll take you out. If you want to kiss, we can kiss all night."

"This doesn't make sense," A confused Blair protested. "Chuck is my husband. I am supposed to be kissing him, and going out with him, not you. I love spending time with you, Dan. I thought we were friends."

"We are. We can be more than that. I want to be your boyfriend. I feel really good when I am with you, and I want to see what happens." Dan explained.

"I am married and I have children. I can't just see what happens. What about my family?" Blair was starting to get riled up.

Dan began running his hands up and down Blair's upper arms to calm her, " Blair, maybe you weren't happy with Chuck. Maybe that is why you can't remember him or your life together. As far as your children are concerned, I know Chuck, he probably is not that great of a father. I am sure I would be 10 times the father that he is, and I would only be a step-father."

"How can you even say that? My parents, Dorota, Serena, and Nate have all said the opposite."

"They are going to tell you what Chuck wants them to tell you. Your parents and Dorota want you married to a rich man. Serena is Chuck's step-sister. Nate is Chuck's best friend, well again apparently. I remember what down in high school. Chuck was nasty to everyone, including you. Your parents forced you to marry him, because he got you pregnant. Knowing him, he probably tried to deny the baby was his. You probably had to get an embryonic fluid test to prove the baby was his. That is just what he does." Dan informed Blair.

Blair looked down as the tears stared to flow.

"Look Blair, I can't make up your mind, but I can tell you that I care for you. With me, it's I want to be with you, not I'm forced to be with you." Dan said. He kissed her hand.

xoxoxoxo

"Blair?" Serena called out as she entered Blair's room. She noticed a white dress, and accessories laid out on the table. Then she saw Blair in bed huddled up and shivering. "Oh my gosh, Blair, are you sick?"

Blair didn't answer.

Serena touched Blair's arm and then the side of her face. She felt normal, " What's wrong?"

"Everything," Blair wept.

"Why? Why is everything wrong?" Serena asked.

"Do you know, was I cheating on Chuck before I got shot?" Blair sobbed.

"What? No! Of course not! Who told you that?" Serena was starting to get upset. She was going to personally beat-up whom ever lied to Blair.

"No one actually said it. I was wondering if I was having an affair with Dan."

"Dan who?" Serena got a tissue and began wiping Blair's eyes gently.

"Chuck calls him, Humphrey."

"Dan Humphrey? Yeah right! Dan is my ex-boyfriend. You thought he was a Brooklyn, nobody. You barely acknowledged his existence. There is no way you were having an affair with him. Why would you even think that?"

"Because for the last two weeks he as been visiting me everyday. Today, he kissed me and asked me to leave Chuck for him. He doesn't want me to go to dinner with Chuck tonight. He said that I was forced to marry Chuck." Blair sobbed.

Serena shook her head. She hugged her friend to stop her from crying.

"He said that maybe there is a deeper reason why I can't remember Chuck." Blair sobbed into Serena's shoulder.

"Blair listen to me," Serena spoke softly, "It's not just Chuck you can't remember. You can't remember anything or anyone expect your parents and Dorota. The reason why you can't remember anyone is because you had a serious physical trauma. You were shot, Blair. During surgery, your brain was deprived of oxygen. That is why you can't remember. I don't want to here anymore of this nonsense. You don't belong with Dan, you belong with your family."

Blair nodded and she stopped crying.

"Smile, B. This is fun. I get to do your make-up and hair like old times! Tonight, you get to go on a date with _your husband,_" Serena cheered. She pulled out her beauty supplies and set them on Blair's bed. "Can you take a shower by yourself, or does a nurse need to help you?"

"I can shower alone," Blair said and she got up and went into her bathroom.

Once Serena heard the shower running, she pulled out her phone and called Chuck.

"Hey, are you with Blair yet?" Chuck answered.

"Hi, Chuck, how are you?" Serena mocked.

"Hi, Serena. Are you with Blair yet?" Chuck mocked back.

"Yes, I am. She is showering now. I was just looking at the clothing you bought her. It's a nice dress. Very skimpy underwear, Chuck."

"Hey, I only bought her the 100% cotton granny panties, because it was the best underwear for her skin when she was burned. Now its time for her to get back to normal. So I bought her normal panties."

" I am glad that you feel that way, because she needs to be checked out of the hospital and I mean now." Serena informed Chuck.

"Why?" Chuck asked.

Serena repeated what Blair had said about Dan.

"I am going to annihilate that son of a bitch! He has been visiting her everyday?" Chuck yelled into his phone.

"Yes. You need to do something about it. Dan cannot get away with feeding her this bullshit," Serena told Chuck.

"I did not want to deal with Humphrey today," Chuck sighed.

"Then don't. Just make sure Blair knows where she belongs."

"Thank you for telling me, S. I owe you."

"You don't owe me anything, Chuck. I want what is best for you and Blair."

xoxoxoxo

Chuck walked into Blair's hospital room. She looked breath taking dressed in white. He was also in all white. He took this rebirth thing to heart.

"You look lovely," Chuck said to Blair. He came in with a bouquet of pink and white peonies.

"Thank you. These are beautiful," Blair said as she took the flowers from him.

Chuck leaned in and tried to kiss her. He was not happy to see his wife flinch. Dan Humphrey was going down.

Blair realized what she had just done, so she tried to rectify the situation and awkwardly kissed the side of Chuck's mouth.

Serena observed the scene from behind Blair. She gave Chuck a look and shook her head.

"Thank you, Serena. She looks exquisite," Chuck told his step-sister.

"You guys have a great time. I am going to stick around for a little bit longer," Serena informed them.

Blair hugged Serena goodbye, and then noticed that Chuck held out his arm waiting for her to take it. She placed her hand on the inside of his elbow and the couple left.

xoxoxoxo

"Chuck, I don't want to go inside the restaurant," Blair said as they were standing outside of it.

"Okay, well we can do anything you want. We can go shopping, dancing, miniature golfing, anything." Chuck smiled are her.

Blair looked down.

"What is it, Sweetheart? Tell me the truth," Chuck spoke sweetly and tried to get her to look at him.

"Maybe I should go back to my hospital room," Blair said timidly.

"I'm sorry, but that's impossible. I checked you out of that room before we left. Before I came to get you, actually. You are not going back to the hospital unless your life in danger. Dr. Smith has agreed to make house calls," Chuck informed her.

"Where am I going to sleep? And live?" Blair asked. She was shocked that he checked her out without saying a word.

"At home, where you belong, with me," Chuck said as he took her left hand. He pulled her wedding ring out of his pocket and slipped it on her finger. "This ring belongs on your finger. I want it stay on for the rest of your life."

Blair looked at her ringed finger and nodded.

"I am going home? I thought you didn't me home until I got my memory back?"

"That was my mistake. I kept you in the hospital too long. I am sorry. I should have brought you home to recover. You are not going to get your memory back from the inside of a hospital," Chuck stated.

"What about the kids? I thought you were worried about me seeing them. You have made it clear that you don't want me to see them until I can remember them."

"We'll figure it out."

"What if I never get my memory back?"

"Then we'll make new memories," Chuck answered. " Instead of going out to dinner tonight, I think we should have dinner in our home. "

"Okay." Blair said nervously.

xoxoxoxo

"Blair?" Dan came in Blair's room with a bouquet of white daisies. White daisies were his mother's favorite. All of a sudden, a hand came out of nowhere and slapped him across the face.

"How dare you!" Serena snarled.

"Serena? Where's Blair?" Dan asked.

"She is out, with her husband," Serena sassed. "How could you, Dan? How could you confuse her like that?"

"I care about her," Dan sighed.

"Heartfelt, but I am still looking for a real reason."

"I care for her, Serena. These past few weeks have been amazing. I come out of my skin when ever I see her," Dan tried to explain.

"When Blair was herself, you couldn't stand her. You "care" for her, now that she has no recollection of her life, and cannot show her real personality. You "care" someone that doesn't really exist," Serena argued.

"I don't think that's true. I think that her real personality is showing, now that she doesn't have her memories and Upper-East-Side snob teachings bogging her down." Dan countered.

"Okay. For arguments sake, lets say she leaves Chuck for you. What are your plans for when she gets her memory back?" Serena yelled.

"I plan to show her how happy we are, and how much better off she is with me. She doesn't need to be scheming all the time. Let me ask you something. Do you really think that Chuck is all that great of a husband and father? He probably has three different sets of twins on the side. He probably forgets his kids' names half the time." Dan told did how he saw it.

"You know, I always knew you were judgmental, but I never knew you were a total idiot! Shame on you for trying to break -up a really good family! Chuck is a great father and husband, by the way. You, clearly, have no idea what you are talking about!" Serena hissed and she grabbed her purse and bag of beauty supplies and walked out the door.

"Well, I going to make sure Blair, knows that I care for her, and that she is not stuck with Chuck! I will see her when she gets back!" Dan yelled after Serena, who was now entering the elevator.

"Oh no you won't, Chuck checked her out of the hospital this afternoon!" Serena mocked before the elevator doors closed.

Dan exhaled loudly. Chuck checked her out? What was he going to do now?

xoxoxoxo

"How wealthy are we?" Blair asked. After dinner, Chuck gave her a tour of their home. Things in the house seemed familiar, but she couldn't quit connect the dots.

"Very," Chuck smirked.

"When will the kids be back? I can't wait to meet them," Blair asked.

"It's Friday night, they will be back Sunday night, so you will see them in two days," Chuck said.

"Great, well I am getting tired," Blair said. She wasn't really tired she just want to be away from Chuck for a bit.

"Then lets go to bed," Chuck said. He knew what she was doing, and wasn't going to let her get away with it.

"Should I stay in the guest bedroom tonight?" Blair asked nervously.

"No, your place is in our bed next to me," Chuck stated. Chuck went to a dresser and retrieved what looked like a night gown. "I want you to wear this. I own a night club called Victrola. On opening night, you danced for me in this slip. You wear it to bed on special occasions. I can't think of anything more special than this."

"Okay," Blair said nervously.

Chuck left the room so she could change privately. He waited outside the door until he noticed that the lights were turned off. He went back into his room and closed the door. He quickly shed his clothes and slipped naked between under the sheets of his bed. He was intent on making Blair his tonight, but did not want to force her.

Blair lying with her back to Chuck. Her heart was beating so fast. She almost had a heart attack when she felt his hot breath on her neck. Then she felt his weight on top of her as he reached over her.

Chuck opened the drawer of Blair's night stand and pulled out a candle and a box of matches. He lit then candle so he could brighten the room. After putting the box of matches away, he turn Blair over so he was lying on her back.

"I don't want to make you do anything you don't want to do. I would like to make love to you tonight," Chuck stated.

Blair's heart hammered in her chest.

"I want to make you feel like the fire, I have for you, in my soul. I want to kiss you all night. I want to feel you lovely chocolate ringlets between my fingers. I want to massage you supple, fleshy breasts. I want you to part your thighs, of your own volition, and let me into your most private confine, where I belong."

Blair could feel a familiar tingling in her private confine. She ached to have him fill her. Blair lifted her head off of her pillow and kissed Chuck.

"Are you sure?" Chuck asked.

Blair blinked her eyes a couple of times.

"_Are you sure?" Chuck asked her. He was giving her a ride home in his limo. Blair had just kissed him. She had just had the most fun dancing for him at Victrola. She didn't want the night to be over. So she scooted closer to him, in the limo, and kissed him again. _

Blair brought Chuck's head down and kissed him again.

Chuck took this as a green light and deepened the kiss. He scooted them to the middle of the bed where he could lay on top her. He kissed her greedily. He decided, for the time being, that he needed to keep his lips on hers. He had missed them so much that he didn't want to move away from her mouth.

Blair put her arms around Chuck's neck and soaked in his luscious kisses. These kisses were as hot and breath taking as the kiss the night before. Blair did not wait for Chuck to tell her to open her mouth, she did it herself, hungry for his tongue.

Chuck seized the opportunity and massaged her tongue with his. He was caught of guard when he felt Blair's tongue massage the roof of his mouth. She wanted him as much as he want her.

"I don't know what I am doing," Blair confessed.

"I will show what to do," Chuck panted.

Chuck caressed the side of his wife's face and ran that hand down her body until it reached the end of her slip. He lifted the slip to her mid-section and then gently massaged her lower abdomen.

Blair could now feel her body getting excited. Her breasts were tingling and her center was pounding. She could feel her every part of her center. She could feel the blood rush to her lower lips. She could feel her clitoris becoming erect. She could feel her vagina heating up and getting wet. She parted her thighs to let Chuck in where she knew he belonged.

Chuck was very pleased to feel Blair spread her thighs. This meant that she trusted him. He moved his hand down her body and began playing with the newly grown hair there.

"You usually have this waxed," Chuck informed her as he ran his fingers through her short curls.

"Really?" Blair breathed. She lifted her hips so his hand would touch her heat. Then she resumed kissing his lips.

Chuck new she was ready when hand became wet from his wife's honey. Chuck reached up and grabbed a pillow. He placed his under Blair's hips. He wanted to elevate her hips so she could receive him fully and easily. She hadn't been penetrated in weeks, so she could have some discomfort. Chuck wanted to avoid it as much as possible.

Blair bent he knees and spread them as far as they would go. She could feel pressure at her entrance. Then it came...

Chuck pushed his way inside. He stopped kissing Blair so he could rest his head on her shoulder. He missed the feeling of being inside her. It truly felt like home. Chuck lifted his head from her shoulder. He gently nuzzled Blair's nose with his, and started kissing her again.

Blair felt a little pressure when Chuck entered her, but once he was inside, she felt whole. She held on to his bare shoulder's as her husband softly and sensuously pumped in and out of her. She closed her eyes and breathed and rocked her hips with Chuck's rhythm.

"Honey, are you okay?" Chuck whispered between kisses.

"_Blair, are you okay?" Chuck asked. They were naked on the floor of his limo. Chuck had just pushed all the way in, and taken Blair's virginity. _

"_It hurts, but don't stop," She panted. _

"_I'll make the pain go away," Chuck vowed. _

"I'll make the pain go away," Chuck vowed.

"I'm not in pain," Blair caressed his shoulders and kissed his neck. " I feel wonderful and sexy and at peace."

"I love you, Baby," Chuck kissed her lips again.

Chuck pumped and pumped. He felt his muscles beginning to contract and his breathing grew short.

Blair continued to keep the rhythm of her hips in line with Chuck's thrusts. She could feel her stomach muscles tighten and she had to almost force herself to breath. She could feel it. It was coming quickly. She squeezed Chuck's shoulder blades and cried out as her universe exploded.

Chuck could feel that Blair had reached her peak, when her soft, warm walls clenched his manhood. Her walls clenching around him ignited the match that made his world explode. Chuck moaned loudly and road the wave of his orgasm by sucking on Blair's throat.

Chuck pulled out, and lifted Blair's sweat drenched slip above her head. He put it on his nightstand, gently, to make sure it didn't get ruined. He wanted her to wear it all night, but it was too sweaty and sticky. He wanted them to cool down and lie skin to skin.

Blair found herself naked and in the spoon position with her husband, who taken her breath away with pure love. How lucky she felt to be married to such a wonderful man.

_Blair lied in the spoon position with Chuck on floor of is limo. She had just given her virginity to a guy, whom she always thought was a total pig, when it came to women. She was wrong. He was so careful with her. How lucky she felt to have lost her virginity to her friend that did his best to take care of her. _

xoxoxoxo

Chuck had been sleep for the last hour, but Blair couldn't sleep. She turned in his arms so she could gaze at her beautiful husband. She gently cupped his cheek, and then pushed aside the sweaty tendrils of hair that stuck to his forehead.

"_I'm not in the mood, Chuck. This is pretty much the worst birthday ever," Blair told Chuck as he entered the room she had been moping in. _

"_Maybe it can be salvaged," Chuck sat on the bed that Blair was siting on a presented her with a black box. _

"_Is that our sex tape?" Blair mocked. _

_Chuck ignored her comment and opened the box to reveal the breath taking Erickson Beamon necklace that Blair had requested. _

"_It's the Erickson Beamon necklace.....No, I couldn't," Blair tried to refuse the gift. _

"_Yes you can," Chuck clasped the beautiful diamonds around her neck anyway. He adjusted the necklace to make sure it laid just right. "Something this beautiful deserves to be seen on someone worthy of it's beauty."_

Blair smiled to herself.

_"I love you."_

_Blair blinked a couple of times. "What?" She sat up._

_"I love you. That is why I didn't argue with my father. I love you."_

_Blair was taken back. She had not expected this. She looked deeply into his eyes and slowly leaned in and kissed him._

Blair smiled wide and quietly giggled to herself. She pecked the tip of Chuck's nose. She made sure not to wake him up.

_"Hi baby." Chuck finally spoke. He softly rubbed the baby boy's forehead with his first finger. "He has your ears, Blair."_

_"He has your everything else."_

_"Are you disappointed that he is not a girl?" Chuck asked._

_"Of course not. I am completely in love with my boy." Blair continued to coo her son. "Are you disappointed?"_

_"No. I am in love with him too."_

Blair scooted closer to Chuck so she would take in his scent and listen to him breath. She closed her eyes and smiled.

_"I want to name her Cinderella!" Adele announced._

_"Its a boy, Sweetheart," Chuck told his little girl._

_"Then I want to name **him **Cinderella," Adele corrected herself._

_"Honey. I know that Cinderella is your favorite movie, but this kitten is a boy. How about naming him Jacques or Gus, like Cinderella's mice?" Chuck suggested. _

_"I want to name him CINDERELLA!" The four-year-old whined._

_"It's a boy..." Chuck started but was cut off by Blair._

_"And his name is Cinderella," Blair stated in complete annoyance with her husband._

_"Blair. That is like cutting off his little cat balls," Chuck argued._

_"Chuck?" Blair yelled and covered her daughter's ears._

"You are a wonderful husband, and a wonderful father. I will never forget you again, my love," Blair whispered to her sleeping husband. She kissed his cheek, settled herself in his arms, and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

It was suggested to me, to make Blair's memory come back after their kiss last chapter. It would be true love's kiss. I liked that idea. I kind of went with it. Blair does fall for Chuck after the kiss, but her feelings were challenged by Dan. I couldn't do it completely, because it wouldn't make sense with where I am going with the story.

Today, May 14th, is my birthday! Leave me a nice review for a present!

New pics up. Go to my profile for the link!


	10. Poll 2

Dear Readers,

Sorry, this isn't an update! I have a poll on my page regarding this story. Please take it! It will help me out a lot!

Vanillalatte86


	11. Chapter 8

Everyone is probably mad at me for taking this long to update. Well I'm sorry, I just have not been inspired. I got the worst case of writer's block after the season 3 finale. Personally, I am not giving up on Chuck and Blair. I hope the GG writers are good to us this season.

I added more pictures. Just go to my profile for the link. Look at them before you read or during.

I have a new poll. Please take it!

* * *

Chuck was sleeping on his side facing his night stand. He awoke from complete unconsciousness, but was still half asleep. He turned over in bed, so he could put his arm around Blair and sleep for another hour or so. When he reached for her, he found her side of the bed empty. Chuck jolted awake!

"Blair?" He called out, "Oh god, don't tell that last night was just a beautiful dream," Chuck jumped out of bed and looked around. Before he could panic too much, he found his purple, silk robe laying out on the sofa that was across from his bed. Chuck put his robe on and stopped to look around.

He noticed that the room was clean. His clothes that he had left on the floor the night before, were no longer there. Blair's slip was no longer on his night stand. He knew last night was real, but where was Blair? Where were their clothes?

Chuck looked around further and found the things that were missing from the floor. He found his white suit, her white dress, and her slip hanging neatly on the door handle of their closet. That is where they usually put their fancier clothes before sending them off for dry cleaning. Underneath the hanging clothes was their laundry basket of dirty clothes that could be washed normally. On the top of the basket was his boxers and socks from the night before, along with her bra and panties.

Chuck looked at the clothing curiously, "Blair?" Chuck called out again.

"Chuck? Are you awake?" Blair called from the bathroom.

Chuck sighed in relief and walked to the closed bathroom door and said, "I am, may I come in?" He just wanted to look at her to be absolutely certain that she was there and not a hallucination.

Blair opened the bathroom door. She was wearing her purple, silk robe that matched his. She placed both of her hands on his silk covered chest, so she could feel him inside the material. Then she looked up at him and giggled.

"What?" Chuck asked as his hands covered hers on his chest.

"I was remembering when you bought these robes for our third wedding anniversary. I made you watch _It could happen to you_, a few days before. I told you that we should get matching bath robes like Nicolas Cage and Bridget Fonda. On our anniversary, you surprised me with these. I was expecting fully, white , terrycloth robes, but you bought purple silk because its 'sexier' than white terrycloth," Blair laughed at the memory. She smiled at Chuck, waiting for him to catch on that she remembered him.

"Purple silk is sexier, especially on you. Most people choose terrycloth, because it's warmer, but we keep each other warm just fine I think. What are you doing in there?" Chuck asked and looked around Blair. He saw that the bathtub was full of bubbles, there were a couple of aroma therapy candles lit, and he saw an open container of bath salts sitting on the bathroom counter top.

"I wanted to take a bath. I was in the hospital for so long, and I have missed taking hot baths. If I remember correctly, we love to take hot baths together." Blair told him as she caressed his cheek. She was amused that he still had not caught on.

"Yes, we do. Its our favorite way of relaxing together," Chuck said.

"You need to relax. I heard you snore last night; it did not sound healthy at all. It sounded like you have not slept well in awhile. The last time I heard you snore like that was when Adele recovered from Chicken Pox last year. Remember, Ethan got them first, and we were up for three days. Then Adele caught them from Ethan, and we were up for another three days. Something tells me you have been up for the past month," Blair semi-scolded. She knew Chuck was worried about her, but she did not want him to loose sleep.

"Blair, it was a stressful time for me. First, you got a chemical burn, then you were shot, then you lost your memory. I was so worried, I couldn't sleep. I drank warm milk, scotch, wine, beer. I took NyQuil. I tried Valium. I even went to 1812 for a night and smoked pot. Nothing worked," Chuck insisted.

"Please don't tell me, you drank all of that alcohol, took pills and smoked pot at the same time. I know you, Charles Bartholomew Bass," Blair shivered.

"No. I tried those things in a series of nights," Chuck took Blair in his arms to keep her from shaking. "It wasn't like I didn't get any sleep at all, I took cat naps. You're right, last night was the best sleep I have had in a long time. It was so great because my baby was in bed with me," Chuck rubbed her back and nuzzled her neck.

"Now that I am home, I will need to make sure you are on an appropriate sleeping schedule," Blair stated.

"You can be my nurse," Chuck smirked. "You can help me bathe, massage my back. I will put you straight to work."

"You can pay me in sexual favors," Blair giggled.

Chuck laughed with her. He was pleased, but shocked by Blair's boldness. Last night, she was so timid, until they were actually engaging in intercourse. Today she was joking with him about sexual favors. It was like she her old self again. Wait a minute... was it even possible?

"The water is so inviting. Want to take a hot bath with your wife, Mr. Bass? I used your favorite hypo-allergenic bubble bath and bath salts," Blair asked, and pecked his chin. She laughed when the stubble on his face scratched her lips.

"Who told you about the bathrobe story?" Chuck questioned.

"No one. I was there, Bass," Blair said with sweet sarcasm. She was pleased that he might be catching on.

"I know you were, _Bass_. Are you saying you recalled that event on your own?" Chuck asked, hesitantly.

Blair smiled brightly, " I did remember that event on my own."

"You remembered other things too? You just talked about our children having Chicken Pox. You knew that I hadn't slept in awhile based on the sound of my snoring. You knew that I need hypo-allergenic bubble bath," Chuck stated, almost sounding as if he was getting worked up.

"Shh," Blair put her arms around her husband and started soothingly massaging his neck. "I also know the way you get anxious when you aren't sure of something."

"You remember," Chuck said in awe.

"Yes," Blair smiled as she looked him in the eye.

"You remember! Oh!" Chuck smiled from ear to ear. He felt like bursting with happiness. He picked Blair up by the waist and swung her around a couple of times, "Oh Baby!" He bent her backwards and kissed her as hard and fully as he could.

xoxoxoxo

"Yes, Sweetheart, I assure you that I remember when we did it on your father's bed. I also remember when we did it on his desk," Blair rolled her eyes. Blair and Chuck were currently cuddling on the their living room sofa. For the last hour, he had been asking Blair about her memories.

"My girl remembers," Chuck almost giggled. Then he leaned in a passionately kissed his wife. The couple had actually been making love all day. They did it in the bathtub first. Then they traveled to their bed again and did it there. After an hour or so of sleep, they went to the kitchen for a snack and ended up doing it on their dining room table. Chuck had missed her very much and made sure that he consummated his love over and over again.

As Chuck was deepening the kiss, he felt Blair stiffen.

"What's wrong?" he asked with concern.

Blair looked down. Tears started to form in the corners of her eyes.

"Tell me," Chuck pressed.

"I was remembering that I have two children that I have not seen in a month. They must think I abandoned them. They probably hate me right now," Blair sniffled at the thought of it.

"No!" Chuck shook his head. He put a finger under Blair's chin and made her look at him. "They don't hate you. They do not think you abandoned them. I promise you. I told them you were sick. They understood it. They missed you terribly, but they are not angry with you."

Blair nodded.

Chuck kissed the tip of her nose and sighed. "Lets get dressed and go out. We can buy the kids presents and surprise them when they get home. Tonight, I would like to go on a date. We can hold hands and go see a movie."

"That sounds wonderful," Blair smiled in contentment.

xoxoxoxo

"This way, Sweetheart," Chuck guided Blair through a crowd of people. Blair took his arm as they walked slowly in and out of people. They were shopping for their children. Right now, they were inside a very busy Bloomingdale's shopping for clothes.

"I think I want to get Ethan new sweater sets. He completely grew out of his old ones from last year. Adele loves ballerina skirts. I want to get her a couple," Blair told Chuck with an excited smile.

Chucked laughed a little.

"What's so funny?" Blair asked.

"Like Ethan would wear his clothes from last year, even if he had not grown out of them," Chuck pointed out.

"Well..." Blair scoffed, but then giggled.

They stayed at Bloomingdale's for three hours. In the end, they left with three outfits for each of their children. Adele got two pretty ballerina skirt dresses and one navy dress with a pleated skirt and pink cardigan to go with it. Ethan got three complete outfits as well. Blair made sure she bought him the sweater sets.

Next, Chuck and Blair went into a retro-collector's shop. It wasn't usually the place that Chuck and Blair would shop, but Blair saw something in the window that caught her eye.

"Look, Chuck," Blair pulled her husband towards the store window. "Ethan would love that." Blair pointed to a classic cat shaped clock which had eyes that moved back and forth, and a tail for a pendulum.

"That thing gives me the creeps," Chuck said. He was not crazy about the clock at all.

"Ethan loves cats," Blair insisted. "He plays with Kitty and Cinderella all the time. In fact, he plays with Cinderella more than Adele does and Cinderella is _her_ cat."

"Alright. We'll go look at it," Chuck said. He kissed the tip of Blair's nose and opened the door for her.

Blair smiled and stepped inside.

When Chuck and Blair left the retro-collector's shop, they left with the cat clock and gumball machine for Ethan. They left with a porcelain doll for Adele.

Chuck held the bag of Ethan's stuff and Blair fluffed the dress of Adele's doll. They did those things as they were sitting down for lunch in a small restaurant.

"I knew it was fate when I learned that this doll was named Adele," Blair chuckled as she continued to fluff the doll's dress.

"You knew what was fate?" Chuck asked. He was very amused with his wife right now. She was so cute playing with the doll.

"I think that I want to start a doll collection with Adele. It can be like a mother-daughter thing. You, Ethan, and your father see Rangers games together. That's your thing. Doll collecting can be our girl thing," Blair proposed.

"That sounds wonderful. In fact you guys can build your collection on game days," Chuck stated.

Blair smiled, and put the doll back in the box. She didn't want to get it dirty.

"I think we should go to the FAO Schwartz after lunch," Blair announced.

"Okay," Chuck smiled.

xoxoxoxo

Chuck was leaning on a book case and staring down and Blair with a smile on his face. She found an art set for Ethan and an American Girl doll and set of books for Adele. Currently, she was sitting on a rug in the book section of the store. She was reading the back of a _Harry Potter_ book.

"I think we should start reading the American Girl stories to Adele. I want to get her interested in something other than Disney princesses. Samantha is my favorite so we will start there. I also got the Samantha doll for our collection. Ethan loves to draw so I think this art set is perfect," Blair beamed at Chuck. She continued to scan the _Harry Potter _book.

"I think we should all read _Harry Potter_ as a family. The kids love the movies," Blair smiled.

"Anything you want, Sweetheart," Chuck smirked. He was so happy and content that Blair had finally regained her memory. He took a deep breath and turned this head a little to the right and saw the last thing he expected to see. He saw Dan Humphrey staring at his wife, with a longing look, from afar.

Chuck immediately got heated. He stood up straight, cracked his knuckles and glared at Dan. If Dan took one step to close, Chuck was ready to kill.

Dan made eye contact with Chuck. He shrugged his shoulders, gave one more look at Blair and left.

Chuck regained composure. We walked over and sat next to his wife on the floor. She had not even noticed what happened. He put his arm around her as she continued to look over the items she wanted the buy for the kids.

xoxoxoxo

"Are you sure you want to see that movie?" Chuck asked. He was completely dumbfounded. Blair picked a mafia movie, when she could have picked a romantic comedy.

"Yes, I am sure," Blair said and kissed her husband on the cheek.

"But you hate mafia movies," Chuck stated.

"But you love them," Blair returned.

Chuck smiled. He bought two tickets and then led Blair into the theater.

They had finished their shopping for the kids in the late after noon. Then, they went home to put their stuff away, change clothes, and eat dinner. Now it was time for their movie date.

xoxoxoxo

After the movie was over, the couple walked out of the theater, hand in hand. They were in a crowd of people, who were either trying to leave or get to their movie.

"Wow, there is a lot of people here," Blair mentioned. She gripped Chuck's hand.

"Yes. It is Saturday night. Isn't Saturday the universal date night?" Chuck joked.

"I guess so," Blair nodded.

Blair looked down as Chuck guided her out of the theater, so she completely missed the fact that she was on a collision course with some teenage boy. The teen, coincidentally, was not watching where he was going and ran directly into Blair.

"Oh!" Blair cried as she fell backwards.

Chuck froze. He closed his eyes for a split second.

"_Oh!" Blair cried after she had been struck by two bullets. _

Chuck's eyes snapped open.

"I'm sorry, Miss," The teenage boy said. He helped Blair up from ground.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Chuck shouted at the boy. "GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF HER!" Chuck yelled in fury.

Chuck forced himself between the Blair and the teenager. Chuck grabbed him the by collar, " I suggest you watch where you are going! You are lucky I don't put you in the hospital, you little punk!"

"Chuck, stop it!" Blair scolded. "It was just an accident."

Chuck held on tightly to the teenage boy's collar. Anger was shooting up and down his body.

"Sir, I am really, really sorry. I didn't mean to knock your girlfriend over," The boy stated with fear.

"SHE'S MY WIFE!" Chuck shouted and gripped the teen with more force and shook him a little.

"Chuck! Let. Him. Go," Blair stated sternly. "Everyone is looking at us. Let him go and lets go home."

Chuck looked around. He saw about 50 pairs of eyes and open mouths looking at him in shock. Chuck let the teenager go. He pushed the kid a little. He tried to keep his breathing under control, and ran his fingers though his hair.

"Thank you for helping me up," Blair told the teenager, "I am so sorry."

"No problem, Miss," The boy said.

"Don't call her _Miss_, kid. Like I said, she is a married woman. You may call her _Ma'am_ or _Misses_, but not _MISS_!" Chuck shouted.

The teenager just ran away as fast as he could. He did not want to chance Chuck punching him in the face or something.

"What is the matter with you?" Blair scolded and smacked his shoulder.

"Lets go home," Chuck stated without looking at Blair. He grabbed her hand and began to pull her out of the theater. Then stopped when he noticed all of the people gawking at him.

"Go about your business if you please! The show is over!" Chuck shouted at the crowd as he was leaving. He pulled Blair behind him. She was mouthing, "I'm Sorry," to the crowd of people as they left.

xoxoxoxo

"Now that we're home, would you mind telling me what the hell happened to you tonight?" Blair questioned sternly.

They had been completely silent on their limo ride home. Chuck just closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose.

Chuck turned to walk away.

"Hey! I'm talking to you," Blair yelled and pulled him back.

"I can't get your scream out of my head," Chuck stated solemnly.

"My scream?" Blair put her hands up in question.

"Yes. When that kid ran into you, you screamed. You have a very distinct scream. It was the same scream that you had when you were shot. There, I said it, okay," Chuck turned to leave again.

"Chuck..." Blair sighed and pulled him back. "I know the shooting was terrible, but that kid didn't do anything."

"I know...but...but...but...I just got you back. He hurt you...and...and I-I can't get your scream out of my head," Chuck stuttered and shook his head.

"Don't do this to yourself, Chuck. We were having a great day. We were preparing for the kids to come home, and enjoying ourselves. Don't let an accident ruin it," Blair pleaded and hugged him.

Chuck held her tight. He buried his face in wife's hair.

"I don't want to lose you ever again," Chuck whispered in her ear.

"I'm not going anywhere," Blair whispered back.

* * *

Don't be mad. I know its just a short chapter after such a long wait. I just haven't been that inspired to write.

Maybe your reviews will inspire me!

Please review and don't forget to look at the pictures and take my poll.

The kids will be back next chapter.

More confrontation with Dan.


	12. Chapter 9

Rated T, but there is some rated M language.

* * *

"Are you nervous, Baby?" Chuck asked. The children were coming home and Blair had not been able to relax the whole day. She kept rearranging the presents that she bought for them.

"No," Blair stated. She was walking in circles now.

"Blair?" Chuck got up from the sofa that he had been siting on. He came to Blair from behind and wrapped his arms around her.

Blair did not struggle or try to move. She just relaxed in his arms.

"Tell me what's wrong," Chuck pleaded. He placed his chin on her shoulder.

"I haven't seen my own children in over a month. I am afraid that they will think I abandoned them," Blair closed her eyes and shook her head.

"We've been over this. They do not think you abandoned them. They think that you were very ill, which you were," Chuck insisted and kissed his wife's cheek.

She was contented by his kiss and the couple sat on the couch and waited. It seemed like hours for Blair, but it was really only 15 minutes later that the elevator doors dinged open.

"Daddy, we're home!" Ethan announced happily as he walked out of the elevator with carnival prizes in his hands. Adele followed directly behind also holding prizes.

"MOMMY!" The two children screamed when they say their mother standing in front of them. They dropped their prizes, sped to Blair, and knocked her down as they hugged her.

"Whoa, fries, be careful," Chuck scolded. "Honey, are you alright?" Chuck bent down in concern.

"Oh my darlings!" Blair sniffled and began to hug and kiss her children.

Eleanor, who had been on her cell phone, came out of the elevator and stumbled over the toys that the kids had just left on the ground, " Oh Mylanta!" she cried.

"Mother," Blair called out.

"Blair, Darling. How are feeling?" Eleanor walked over to Blair who was now holding both of her children.

"I'm fine. I can remember...everything," Blair said. She had happy tears streaming from her eyes.

xoxoxoxo

Chuck and Blair lied quietly in bed with there children asleep with them. The kids never slept with their parents, but tonight was a special night. They didn't want to be away from Blair.

"Your mom didn't have to leave so soon, Baby," Chuck said, for Eleanor left that night.

"I can't believe she stayed as long as she did. She was probably anxious to get home and wanted to give us our space," Blair said as she stroked Adele's hair. She was sandwiched between her two children. Ethan slept between Blair and Chuck. Adele slept on the other side of Blair. Blair knew Ethan was warm because he was in the middle. She made an extra effort to keep Adele warm.

Chuck's cell phone began to buzz. He received a text from Nate. "Nate wants to meet for drinks tomorrow. He needs to talk to me?" Chuck shook his head in question.

"That's okay. I want to spend some time with the kids tomorrow," Blair told her her husband.

He nodded and texted Nate back, "He can't meet until 7 pm. He swears it is really important."

"Well, that's okay. Well spend the day together as a family. Then you can go and see what Nate wants. When you are gone, the kids can have some Mommy time. Then we can start reading Harry Potter together as a family," Blair nodded to Chuck.

Chuck laughed, "This reading as a family thing is really important to you isn't it?"

"Yes it is. Statistics show that is really good for our children too." Blair smiled.

"Okay, Mrs. Bass, We'll do it then."

Chuck kissed her goodnight, then the two parents joined their children in slumber.

xoxoxoxo

The next day, was very nice for the Basses. They stayed in and played games as a family.

Chuck left around 6:30 that evening to see Nate. Little did he know, Dan Humphrey was planning to visit Blair.

He hid in the lobby of the hotel where the Chuck and Blair lived. He had been their everyday waiting for Chuck to leave by himself. When he saw Chuck exit, he immediately got into the elevator and went up to the Bass suite to see Blair.

xoxoxoxo

Blair was in the kitchen making peanut butter and jelly sandwiches with her kids when she heard the elevator doors ding open. "Mommy will be right back." She told the kids.

"Chuck, did you forget some...Dan." Blair stood in shock as Dan Humphrey entered her home. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you," Dan confessed. He put his hands in pockets as he stood in front of Blair nervously.

"I'm with my children right now. My husband will be home soon. I doubt he will want to see you," She was very short with him. She was still confused about why he kissed her, while she was in the hospital, and tried to get her to leave Chuck for him.

"I'm Sorry," Dan sighed. "It was wrong of me to try to come between you and your husband, to interfere with your family."

"Yes it was," Blair cut in. Dan just continued with his speech. He looked down the whole time instead of looking at Blair in the eye.

"Blair. I believed myself to have had strong feelings for you," Dan stated in the past tense even though his feelings were in the present. "I believed that Chuck was not good for you because I remember what an ass he was in high school. I guess marriage and children changed him." He laughed nervously.

"Yes, those things change everyone. He married me because he loves me. He is a wonderful husband and father. Don't you ever think any different," Blair hissed.

"I'm sure he is. I don't want to come between you two. I just want to be friends with you, Blair. I enjoy your company," Dan explained. The young man did look Blair in the eye that time.

"Dan..." Blair sighed.

"Come on. We had fun while you were in the hospital."

"Mommy!" Adele came rushing towards Blair covered in peanut butter. "Ethan threw peanut butter at me!"

"She threw jelly at me first!" Ethan rushed in quickly after Adele.

"You started it!" The little girl screamed and pointed at her brother.

"No! You did!" The boy pointed back!

"I don't care who started it! You kids know better than that!" Blair shouted at her two messy children. The extremely agitated mother glanced into her living room. "There is peanut butter and jelly all over the place in here. I don't even want to know what the kitchen looks like." She shook her head at the children.

"She started it!"

"No I did not! Brother started it!"

"I. Don't. Care. Who. Started. It." Blair glared at the little ones.

Dan couldn't help but begin laughing at the sight. All three Basses turned toward Dan. The children glared at him.

"Who are you?" Ethan asked and gave Dan a dirty look.

Dan didn't answer but continued to chuckle.

Adele crossed her arms in displeasure and looked toward her brother.

"How dare you laugh at us!" Ethan shouted. " Do you know who I am? I'm Ethan Bass. My daddy will have your ass!"

"Ethan?" Blair scolded. She didn't really care that he was rude to his elder, it was only Dan Humphrey. She was highly displeased with his colorful language. She might have Chuck's ass!

Dan just laughed harder. This kid was definitely Chuck's son.

Blair's anger slowly melted away, and she began laughing at the situation too.

"Mommy. This is no laughing matter." Adele addressed her mother.

"Come on kids. You both need baths. We will clean this mess up later," Blair walked her children toward her bathroom. She wanted to hose them both down at the same time and then put them in there pajamas.

xoxoxoxo

Chuck and Nate sat at the Palace Bar. Chuck was slowly sipping his first Scotch and Nate was on his third beer.

"What's on your mind Nate?" Chuck asked. Nate said he needed to talk and had been silent for the last 20 minutes.

"Jenny is going to have a baby in two weeks. That means in fourteen days from now, I am going to go responsible for a life form that is completely dependent..."

"... and you're scared to death." Chuck cut in. "Yeah, I've been there. Its even more petrifying when they get here. The nervous anticipation that you are feeling now will eventually be like Disneyland when the baby actually gets here."

"That is not reassuring, Chuck." Nate complained.

"You are going to learn how to hold her. It's a girl right?" Nate nodded and Chuck continued. " You are going to learn how to feed her, change her, bathe her. That will become easy, your worries for her will become hard. You will begin to play games with yourself. I do it everyday. What if they get hurt, and I'm not there? What if they get teased by some bully, and I can't help them? The games get more intense. What happens if one of them gets a terrible disease, like Cancer, and there is nothing I can do about it? What if I die tomorrow and I can't take care of them? Worst of all, what if they die before me, how will I live without them? These fears come with the job." Chuck gulped his Scotch.

"How do you deal with yours?" Nate chugged his beer. He was about to order a fourth when Chuck stopped him.

"Don't drink too much, for starters. Secondly, open up to Jenny. Women love to talk about your feelings. It is actually very therapeutic to open up to your wife. It will bring you guys closer, and it's a really great way to get laid." The two men laughed

"Chuck Bass always finds a way to get laid." Nate stated with confidence. This talk did make him feel a lot better.

"Look, I have to get home. Would you like to come upstairs for a few minutes? You can say high to Blair and my kids," Chuck invited Nate. Nate agreed with a simple nod.

xoxoxoxo

"Get your pajamas on." Blair told her children as she came back into the living room to clean up. Dorota was out of town, so she had to do it herself, and it displeased her greatly.

When Blair walked into the living room, she found it sparkling clean. She went to the kitchen next and found Dan finishing it up.

"What are you still doing here?" Blair asked in confusion.

"I thought you might need some help. The little ones seem like a handful," Dan smiled.

"That aren't that bad usually. They are children so an occasional lapse in judgment is expected. Thank you for cleaning up, but I think you should go now. Chuck will be home soon and we are going to have our family time," Blair stated sternly. She made it clear that Dan had over stayed his welcome.

"Would you like to go to lunch tomorrow?" Dan asked as he was on his way out.

"Can I bring my husband? Usually when I go on dates with other men, he gets upset if he isn't invited to go too." Blair rolled her eyes. She couldn't believe Dan. Then he said something she was not expecting at all.

"It isn't a date. It's too friends getting together. Chuck can come too. Since my sister is part of the in-crowd now, I think we should all be friends." Dan insisted.

Blair stood quietly, unsure of what to say.

"Okay. I'll talk to Chuck about it. Right now, I need you to leave. Chuck will be home soon and we are going to have family time," Blair told Dan with a smile. She was so excited. The kids loved the Harry Potter movies, and now they were going to read the books. There was nothing she loved more than listening to them read.

"Maybe I should stay and talk to Chuck..." Dan wanted Chuck to trust him.

"No! Dan, he'll think you're intruding. Now go!" Blair scoffed and pointed to the elevator.

Before Dan could move, the elevator dinged oped and out popped Chuck and Nate.

"Oh shit," Nate mumbled when she saw Dan.

Chuck looked up, and immediately became enraged. His pulse quickened and his face began to turn red. "What the hell are you doing here?" He asked quietly with clenched teeth. He wanted to rip Dan to shreds but didn't because he knew his kids were in the house and wouldn't understand.

"I came to apologize and..." Dan started to say.

"... and now he is leaving," Blair finished. She stood in front of Chuck and motioned towards the elevator.

"I'll walk you out," Chuck stated with a look to kill on his face.

Blair knew exactly what Chuck was thinking about by the look on his face, "Nate go with them!"

"Nate wants to visit with you and the kids before he goes home. I want to _visit_ with Humphrey." Chuck stated and cracked his knuckles.

"Nate!" Blair exclaimed knowing Chuck was going to do something that could get him thrown in Jail.

"I'm glad your better Blair, and we'll all get together for dinner at the end of the week," Nate said as he leaped into the elevated next to Dan. He knew Chuck would kill Dan if they went down together alone.

"_Shit! Now I have to go through Nate to murder Humphrey,"_ Chuck thought to himself. Then he shrugged, he would make do.

Blair closed her eyes tightly as the elevator doors shut.

xoxoxoxo

The elevator ride was very silent on the way down. Since Chuck did not try and kill Dan during the ride down, Nate felt it was safe to exit the elevator first.

Dan exited next. He the minute he turned his back on Chuck, Chuck punched him the back of the head and he flew forward. Dan grabbed the back of his skull, and howled in pain.

"What the fuck?" Dan shouted as he stumbled outside of the building.

"What the fuck were you thinking coming to my home?" Chuck pushed Dan backwards.

"Shit!" Nate cursed and got between Chuck and Dan.

"I came to apologize, you dick-bag!" Dan walked in circles and continued to hold his head.

"Apologize?" Chuck's eyes widened, he wanted to punch Dan again, but Nate got in the way and held him back. "Apologize for what? Kissing my wife? Trying to get her to leave me when she had amnesia? Trying to steal my family? Calling me a bad father? WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU APOLOGIZING FOR?" He began to shout! It was all Nate could do to hold him back.

"I asked Blair to forgive me and she did. She wants to hang out with me. She is just afraid of you. I wonder why? Are you a wife beater, Chuck?" Dan yelled in anger. His head hurt so bad, he didn't know what to do.

"FUCK YOU! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Chuck lunged at Dan, with Nate holding him around the waist.

"Dan! Would you go please, you dumb ass!" Nate yelled as he struggled to restrain Chuck.

Chuck finally got free and he punched Dan in the face, but was soon tackled by Nate. Nate rolled himself on top of Chuck and shouted, "Humphrey! GO!"

A very dizzy Dan Humphrey managed to get up and hail a cab.

"Get off of me Nathaniel," Chuck shouted and jerked to be let up. "What was that for? Why the hell didn't you let me kill him?"

"Chuck, man, you have your wife and kids waiting for you upstairs. You got some good punches in, and that is good enough. Humphrey is extremely disappointed with his life. He wanted Serena, but couldn't make it work. He got drunk and depressed when she announced her engagement. All he did for months was mope around. Even Jenny was disgusted with him. Blair made him feel good, that's why he is after her." Nate explained still holding down Chuck.

"WELL HE CAN'T HAVE HER!" Chuck shouted and began to violently try to shake Nate off.

"Don't worry about him! Just go home to your family," Nate slowly got off of Chuck. He held out his hand and helped his best friend off the ground.

"Didn't he say something about her forgiving him?" Chuck cracked his neck and stretched a little.

"So what if she did. I'm sure there is more to it than what Dan said. He was trying to get under your skin Chuck. It worked. He pushed your buttons," Nate cracked his knuckles and tried to relax himself. Holding Chuck down was very exhausting. "Besides, Blair loves you. If it makes you uncomfortable, she won't have anything to do with him."

Chuck nodded in agreement. Then he shook Nate's hand and called his limo driver to take his friend home.

xoxoxoxo

Blair was sitting on the couch biting her nails. She prayed that Chuck did not overreact and beat-up Dan. It would just cause a huge mess.

"Mommy? Where's Daddy? We're supposed to read our story," Adele came into the living room. She spoke with such a small voice.

Blair snapped out of the trance she was in when she heard her daughter's voice, "He's coming, Sweetheart. Where's Brother?"

"He's playing with Kitty and Cinderella," The little girl informed her mother.

"Okay. Start spreading out the blankets and pillows. Mommy will put some snacks out on the coffee table." She nodded to Adele. Adele nodded back and the two Bass ladies got to work.

"Ethan?" Blair called as Adele jumped on all of the pillows that she had just set out. Blair walked to the cats' room. "Honey, its time to come out so we can read our story together. Ethan had Cinderella on his lap, purring. He was holding up a string and playing with Kitty. "Bring the cats to the living room. They're part of the family. Mommy is going to get her pajamas on."

"Okay Mommy," The little boy said. He picked up Cinderella, who was quite fat and lazy, and walked to the living room. Ethan dragged a string on the floor so Kitty, who was a very active cat, would follow.

Blair went into her bedroom. She changed into one of Chuck's favorite pieces of lingerie. It was a two piece purple silk outfit with a loosely fitted spaghetti strap top and loosely fitted short shorts. It was sexy, but still conservative enough to wear in front of her children. She also wore a satin, white robe that Chuck had given her just to spoiler her.

"God, I hope Nate stopped him. Stupid Dan, why couldn't you just leave when I told you too. No, you had to talk it over with Chuck before I could talk to him," Blair said out loud to herself and she began to brush her hair.

Blair took a deep breath and walked out into the living room. Ethan and Adele had gotten into the snacks and Kitty was right behind them. Cinderella just lied on a pillow, purring.

"Save some for Daddy," The mother stated as she joined her children in the pillow and blanket fortress they had made. Gosh, it had been 45 minutes since Chuck left with Dan...

"Daddy!" She heard her kids cry. She didn't even here the elevator doors ding open. She looked Chuck over. There were no visible marks on him, so that was a good sign. He was holding 2 bouquets of flowers, and what looked like candy and stuffed animals.

"Yes. Daddy's here," Chuck spoke sweetly to his children.

"What took you so long?" Ethan asked.

"Well, this is a special night. Its our first night together, just us, in a long time. I felt gifts were in order. You kids can share the candy. The stuffed bunny is for Adele and the bear his for Ethan." Chuck handed the kids the goodies in his hand. The little ones took their things and raced back to the blanket fortress. Chuck walked over to Blair and handed her a bouquet "These are for Mommy." He said and placed a soft peck on his wife's lips.

"They're from Wanda and Carl. They know how much you love peonies, so they sent these up because they are so you glad that you are well." Chuck whispered in Blair's ear. Wanda and Carl were an old married couple in their 60s. They were florists who Bart Bass had hired long ago. They ran the hotel flower shop and one of the gift shops.

Blair inhaled the sent of the peonies. The next bouquet of flowers was in a vase. Chuck held them so Blair could smell them. "These are not your preferred peonies, but lovely roses. It is getting close to Carl and Wanda's 40th wedding anniversary. They are doing a collection called _Romance_. The name of this arrangement is called _Passion_. See how vibrant the colors are? They mirror the heat of our passion." Chuck rasped and then began to gently nibble on his wife's earlobe.

"Chuck, the kids are right next to us," Blair warned.

"They're preoccupied with stuffed animals and candy," Chuck placed a few light pecks on Blair's neck.

"This is also from the _Romance _collection. Its called _Courtship_. I thought it was appropriate because I'll court you forever. When our time comes, I'll even court you in heaven." Chuck pulled out a small box from his pocket. Inside was a pink rose corsage. He tied it around Blair's wrist.

Blair suddenly had tears in her eyes. She was so deeply touched. She kissed Chuck one more time and then said, "Go get your pajamas on, Daddy."

Chuck kissed her a little longer and then got up and left.

"Mommy, why are you crying?" an oblivious Ethan asked. The children had been too preoccupied with their candy and stuffed animals to pay attention to their parents. Ethan just looked up and happened to see tears in his mother's eyes.

"I am crying happy tears, because I love you so much," Blair kissed Ethan a few times on the cheek. " I love my Adele too." Blair kissed her daughter as well.

xoxoxoxo

Three hours had passed and the Bass family was still out in the living. They had gotten to chapter 3 of _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone_. Chuck and Blair lied parallel from each other and had two kids and two cats sleeping between them.

"Are you ready to take them to bed, Mrs. Bass?" Chuck asked.

"Yes," Blair stated. The had gotten too heavy for her to carry. Especially after being in the hospital for so long, she had lost a lot of upper body strength. So Chuck carried each child to bed. Blair decided to help and carry the cats to their room.

"What are doing?" Chuck asked. As he picked up Ethan.

"Helping you." Blair stated as she began to carry Kitty to her room.

Chuck just laughed. He figured that the animals could just fend from themselves.

After the children were securely in the bed Chuck returned to the living room to see if Blair was done "tucking in" the cats. He found her on her hands and knees gathering their pillows into a pile. Chuck took the opportunity and pounced her from behind.

Blair squealed in shock and then delight. They began to make- out of the top of the pile of pillows.

"Wait. Chuck," Blair stopped what they were doing.

"Baby?" Chuck looked to her with confusion.

"What happened earlier between you, Nate and Dan?" She asked, although she was not sure if she wanted to know the answer.

"I argued with Dan, the prick, but Nate stopped me before I could do any real damage," He confessed. Chuck was actually a little upset with Nate for getting in the way of kicking Dan's ass.

"Real damage?" Blair cringed. Did she even want to know what that meant?

"I just pushed him," Chuck stated and noticed that this wife did not look convinced. "and I punched him...twice."

"Chuck!" Blair whined. "Please don't fight with him. I don't want anyone to get hurt. We don't have to talk to Dan on a regular basis."

"What do you mean, regular basis? We are not going to talk to him at all," Chuck stated firmly.

Blair shook her head at her husband, "What about when Jenny has the baby? We are friends with Nate and Jenny now, so it's reasonable to believe that we are going to get invited to their parties. Dan is her brother, we might see him there," She pointed out.

"Just because he is there, doesn't mean we have to have anything to do with the asshole. He can just be part of the background like he was in high school," Chuck smirked and kissed Blair's lips.

"Chuck that is such an immature attitude. Dan acted very maturely today by coming here and owning up to what he did. He apologized and he wants to be friends with us," Blair tried to kiss Chuck, but he backed away.

"You think that I'm immature?" Chuck was getting angry. He lifted himself off of Blair stood to his feet.

"Chuck, I didn't say..."

"First I was treating you like a child, at least that is what you said when you were in the hospital and I was working day after day to try and help you get your memory back. Now, I have become the child because I have a problem with Dan, king-of-maturity-and-adulthood, Humphrey trying to come between us when you were not of sound mind! He tried to come between us, Blair. He tried to come between me and my family, and you feel that I am acting immature because I never want to speak to the prick again?" Chuck could not believe what he was hearing.

"Chuck you became a drill instructor in the hospital. I thought I had joined the army. Dan made me laugh and became my friend. He admitted that he crossed the line. He said that he wanted to be your friend too." Blair insisted. She stood up and came closer, she didn't want to argue. She put her arms around her husband and started massaging the back of his neck.

Chuck closed his eyes. He loved when she massaged his neck like that. "Okay. It was hard for you. I wanted to help you recover and I took it too far. I only did it because I love you so much. Dan was easy and fun, I accept that. He still tried to come between us in the worst way. He told you to leave me, when you could have easily been manipulated to do so. He did not try to help you, he tried to help himself. If you can forgive him for that and move on, fine. Don't ask me to do the same."

"Okay." Blair nodded. She gave Chuck a small hug. "You don't have to be friends with him."

"I don't want you to be friends with him or associate with him either." Chuck stated very clearly.

"Chuck. I love you, but you can't tell me what to do or who I can talk to," Blair said softly.

"Then, I'm not telling you. I'm asking you to not associate with him because it makes me feel uncomfortable," Chuck pleaded.

"He's my friend."

"I'm your husband. Are you really choosing him over me?"

"NO!"

"The fact that this make's me feel uncomfortable is not enough to make you stop _seeing_ him?"

"I'm not seeing him!"

Chuck threw his hands in the air in anger. They flew up so fast that Blair flinched. Chuck saw her flinch and immediately took it the wrong way.

"Are you afraid of me Blair? Did you tell your new best friend, Humphrey, that I beat you too? He called me a wife beater," Chuck hissed.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Blair crossed her arms.

* * *

Don't be mad! Chuck and Blair are going to have a major make-up scene next chapter. Blair is going to have a little talk with Dan.

I am planning a third installment of this series. I am also planning on two more children for Chuck and Blair. If you are interested please let me know.

I do realize its been awhile since I updated. I'm sorry, I have had two computer viruses. I would have half the chapter written, then I would lose everything. Also, I am a college senior and I have had to keep my mind on school.

I added some more pictures that go a long with this story. I added mini-banners too. Just go to my profile and click on my Live Journal account, if you would like to see them. You can leave comments on Live Journal too.

Please review, if you want more.


	13. Chapter 10

There is so much angst in this story, so I added a lot comedy to this chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

It was the day after Chuck and Blair fought about Dan. The kids were dropped off at school and Chuck was at the office. Blair decided it was time for her to confront Dan.

She made her way to loft so she could tell him exactly how she felt.

"Blair," Dan greeted with a smile and invited her in.

Blair said nothing as she went inside.

Once the door was closed, Blair turned around and slapped Dan across the face, "How could you?"

Dan grabbed his stinging cheek, "How could I what?"

"How could you tell Chuck that I said that he beats me up," Blair folded her arms and glared.

"I didn't tell him that. I told him some things in anger after he punched me!" Dan defended himself.

"Well, I told you that he wouldn't be okay with you at our house,"she sighed and closed her eyes for a second.

"Blair, we're friends," he said.

"No we are not," stated Blair, "Chuck is my husband. You tried to come between us and break-up our family. He has been so hurt by everything. The shooting, my amnesia, and then by you, and I am not going to hurt him anymore. I love him too much," Blair stood firm.

"Blair..." Dan reached out and tried to caress her cheek.

"Don't touch me!" She back away. "What I don't understand is why you did this. I never paid that much attention you in high school, but I always knew you held yourself high, with honor. That is why I let it go when Serena went out with you. What happened to you?"

"Serena dumped me, okay!" Dan admitted.

"So you want me to replace her?" Blair questioned.

Dan remained silent.

"You know what Dan, I don't know what you have to do to get over that and move on, but I suggest you do it soon. It's to late for me, I am already married. It's too late for Serena, she is engaged to be married." Blair said sternly.

When Dan continued to remain silent, she got really upset, "Cat got your tongue Dan? I don't even care, nor do I have time for this. Do not call me, do not come to my home, do not ever speak to me again!" Blair exclaimed and then stomped out of the loft, leaving Dan alone with his thoughts.

xoxoxoxo

Chuck and Blair lied in their bed silently. There was a good three feet of space between them. The couple had barely spoken two words to each other after their fight the previous night.

Although she had told Dan she didn't want to have anything to do with him, Blair was still angry with her husband because of his attitude. She hated when he got controlling. She would have just agreed to not see Dan again if he had asked her nicely; but no, he had to be domineering about it. He had to accuse her of "seeing" Dan behind his back.

Chuck lay in bed quietly and stiff as a board. He could not stand this fight with his wife. He just wanted to hold her and apologize, but he couldn't just yet. He was happy that she told Humphrey off, but he couldn't believe that she forgave him so quickly after what he did when she was in the hospital. How could Blair forgive him after he tried to destroy their family?

Blair turned over in bed, and in the process accidentally took their covers with her. Chuck watched as all of the covers left his body and took it the wrong way. He yanked the covers back roughly, and completely flipped Blair over in the process.

"What are you doing?" Blair hissed for she had just been tossed and turned.

"You are stealing all of the blankets! I get cold too, you know!" Chuck then yanked their covers as hard and he could and turned over so his back was to Blair.

She was stealing now, was she? In a fit of anger, Blair pulled their blankets back as hard as she could. Before she knew it, she and Chuck were in a tug-of-war, over their bed coverings.

"Learn to share! You're so selfish," Chuck shouted.

"You're a big baby! Crying when you can't have your way. Our 4 and 5 year-old children are more mature than you!" Blair shouted back. Then she reached behind her and grabbed a pillow. She started hitting Chuck over the head with it.

Chuck blocked her pillow at first but, then took it out of her hands, "Gimme that!" he said as he threw the pillow to the floor. As he roughly pulled the pillow from her tight grasp, Chuck pulled Blair forward and she landed on top of him.

Skin to skin contact fueled their anger in a way, but changed it to the heat of passion.

Chuck clamped his hands around Blair's upper arms and then flipped their position so he was on top of her. Then he took their blankets, put them over their heads and sort of wrapped them in a cocoon. He plopped his body down on his wife and kissed her as hard as he could.

Blair didn't fight it, in fact, she encouraged it. She placed a hand on the back of his neck and gently started massaging it. She ran her other hand threw his hair and softly massaged his scalp with her finger tips.

"Come on, Chuck! You're so possessive, make me yours!" Blair ordered as she groped his bottom through his silk pajamas.

"You're so damn selfish! Can't you take me for a change?" Chuck hissed and forcefully pulled open her button down night shirt. This action caused the buttons to fly all over the place, some hitting Chuck in the face.

He made the strangest face that Blair had ever seen. She couldn't help but burst out laughing, "I love you, Baby." Blair held his face in both hands.

"I love you too." Chuck vowed. "I don't want to fight anymore."

"Me either," Blair said in agreement. She rested her arms around his neck. They were silent for awhile, just loving each other. Blair was the first to break the silence, "I wanna do it."

Chuck cracked-up at her choice of words, "Such a romantic, Mrs. Bass."

"Oh, shut-up. You want to do it too!" said Blair, wanting to get the make-up sex show on the road.

"That's my girl," Chuck smirked and resumed their previous make-out.

In a quick and restless fashion, garments melted away and blankets were thrown to the floor. Chuck turned their bodies and swung Blair up so she could get in the cowgirl position.

"Best make-up sex ever!" Chuck shouted as Blair began to ride him.

xoxoxoxo

Adele awoke in her sleep with tears streaming down her face. She quickly climbed out of her pumpkin carriage bed and ran out of her room. She went down the hall and into her brother's room.

"Ethan, wake-up!" She nudged her bother awake.

"What do you want?" Ethan hissed after being woken from peaceful slumber.

"I had a bad dream," Adele confessed in a small voice.

"So?" Ethan complained.

Water began to collect in the corners of Adele's eyes. She was on the verge of tears, and when Ethan saw this, he softened.

"Come on," He sighed and scooted over for his sister.

Adele climbed into his bed, "I had a dream that Mommy got sick again, but never came back."

"That will never happen. Daddy won't let it happen," Ethan shrugged off his sister's words, but deep inside held same fear.

"Last time she was sick, she was gone from us for such along time," Adele explained her feelings.

"You know what? We are going to get to the bottom of this right this minute!" Ethan announced.

"How?" asked his sister, and watched with wide eyes as he jumped out of his bed and onto the floor.

"We are going to wake-up Mommy and Daddy, and make them promise to never leave us. Even if they get sick, they have to stay home with us! Come on!" The very determined boy held out his hand and waited for his sister to take it. Once Adele was holding his hand, the kids marched down the hall to their parents bedroom.

"They must be awake still," Ethan said as noticed the light was peeking through the cracks of their parents bedroom door. He opened the door quietly and walked in, pulling his sister with him. No one could prepare them for what they saw next. The children were greeted by their parent's naked bodies and loud moans.

Blair was still riding Chuck in the cowgirl position. Chuck had his legs apart and bent, his hand were planted under Blair's arms as he gently caressed her nipples with the pads of this thumbs. Blair's small hands were firmly planted on Chuck's chest for the support as moved her hips back and forth.

From the kids point-of-view, they could see their father's shins and the mother's bare bottom staring them in the face. Adele and Ethan looked at each other in both confusion and disgust.

"Mommy?" Adele said in a small voice.

"What are you guys doing?" Ethan followed suit.

Chuck and Blair instantly snapped out of the euphoric trance that they were both in, they stared at each other, wide eyed. Then they slow turned their heads and saw both of their children looking at them strangely.

"AAAHHH! COVER YOUR EYES! COVER YOUR EYES!"

They didn't listen exactly, they just got the hell out of their parent's bedroom. They both ran straight back to Ethan's bedroom and hid under the covers.

The completely embarrassed and frazzled parents jumped out of bed and began scrambling around. Blair threw their sheets and blankets back on the bed and picked up their clothes from the floor. Chuck found their matching purple robes and tossed one to Blair as he haphazardly put his on.

"Oh my gosh, Chuck!" Blair whined. "What are we going to do?" Blair put her robe on and wrapped it tightly around her.

"Maybe they didn't see anything," Chuck reasoned.

"THEY SAW EVERYTHING!"

"Okay...okay. I can fix this. We can fix this," The completely humiliated father began to pace around his room.

"How exactly do you plan to fix this? They are too young for the birds and the bees. Even if they weren't, my babies just saw me riding you as if I were completing in the Kentucky Derby!" Blair crossed her arms, and shook her head.

"At least they saw us making love. Would you rather them see us making hate?" Chuck questioned.

"At this point, yes I would," The agitated mother shouted.

"Either way, we still need to tell them something."

xoxoxoxo

The two small children were sitting on Ethan's bed with a blanket over their heads. From the outside, it looked like a small tent. They were trying to contemplate what they had just seen.

"What do you think they were doing?" Adele asked her older brother.

"I don't know. I don't think I want to know," Ethan told his sister with complete sincerity. "You know, Mommy just mooned us. I wonder if she is going to have to sit in a time-out. When me and Ryan mooned the teacher, we had to sit in a time-out."

"Ethan?" Chuck called as he entered his son's room. While holding Blair's hand, he came into the room and removed the blanket that was covering the kids' heads.

Blair bit her bottom lip in embarrassment, and avoided eye contact with her own children.

"Come on, Fries. Let's go out into the living room and talk," said Chuck.

The children nodded and ran went out into the living room as fast as they could. Chuck and Blair slowly followed behind.

xoxoxoxo

Chuck had the family sit at the dining table so they could all face each other and talk rationally.

"So..." Chuck began, "You kids came into our bedroom and you saw us um...doing...um...stuff."

"Yeah! We saw Mommy's butt!" Ethan shouted

"Yeah, Mommy, you stuck your butt at us!" Adele joined in.

"Oh, God!" Blair put her head down on the table.

"Daddy, are you going to make Mommy sit in a time-out for mooning?" Ethan asked.

"Well, I might spank her later," Chuck laughed at the idea.

"CHUCK!"

"I'm sorry, Honey. No, I'm not going to make Mommy in sit in a time-out," The father explained to his son.

"That's not fair! You made me sit in a time-out for mooning!" Ethan complained.

"Yes, Son, I did. You did it on purpose to be naughty. Mommy didn't do it on purpose. She might have been a little naughty..."

"Chuck! Really?" Blair warned and shot him a death glare.

"Mommy, why did you stick your butt at us?" Adele asked.

"I didn't..." Blair started to say but was interrupted by her son.

"Yes huh! You stuck your butt right at us! We saw your butt!" Ethan yelled and pointed at Blair.

Blair hid her face in her hands.

"No more talking about Mommy's butt!" Chuck exclaimed sternly to both of his children.

"Well, if you weren't trying to moon us, then what were you doing?" Adele asked innocently.

The adults stayed quit for a good 60 seconds.

"Chuck, explain to the children what we were doing," Blair sat back in her chair and crossed her arms.

"Okay, we were...um... doing stuff. Just stuff that only Mommy and Daddy do," Chuck attempted to explain.

"Do other mommies and daddies do that?" asked Adele.

"If they're lucky," Chuck muttered under his breath. "Yes they do. They could not be parents if they didn't."

"I am a Mommy to all of my dolls, do I have to do that?" The little girl inquired.

"NO!" Chuck shouted louder than he wanted to.

"Only grown up mommies and daddies do that," Blair interjected.

"So, you have to be grown-up?" Ethan asked.

"Yes, and you have to be married," Blair finalized.

"I wanna do it now!" Adele complained. She was a mommy to all of her dolls. It made perfect sense to her that she should be able to do mommy stuff.

"Well you aren't doing it until you're 30! With any luck, I'll be dead by then," Chuck huffed and crossed his arms.

Blair scoffed and rolled her eyes, "What Daddy means, is that only grown up mommies and daddies, who are married, can do that. So you can't do it until you are grown up and married."

"You have to be grown-up and married to moon someone? Is that why I had to sit in a time-out?" asked Ethan.

"Yes, that is exactly right," Blair lied just to get of the topic of mooning.

"What you kids witnessed, was very private. So you cannot talk about it to anyone, except for Mommy and me," Chuck explained.

"Why is it so private?" Ethan inquired.

"Because it is," said Chuck.

"It is so private, that we need to talk about some ground rules. You have to always knock before going into Mommy and Daddy's bedroom. We can't show our _stuff _toanyone, even you." Blair told both of her kids.

"We are your kids! How come we can't see your stuff? That's not fair!" Adele complained and crossed her arms.

"No, Honey. You don't want to see our stuff. We are protecting you by not letting you see it," Chuck told his little girl.

"It's protecting us to not let us watch you do your stuff?" Ethan questioned.

"Yes, if we let you watch, that would be icky and disgusting," Blair explained.

"If anybody, I mean anybody, ever asks you to watch them doing stuff, You tell me right away. That is not okay to let anyone watch, especially a child," Chuck instructed both of the children.

The kids seemed content with that and nodded.

"Can we watch cartoons?" asked Ethan.

"I think we should all go back to bed," his father answered.

"I wanna watch cartoons!" the little boy insisted.

"Maybe this cartoon watching thing is not a bad idea. It might take their minds off my backside," Blair cut in.

Chuck nodded in agreement, "Alright, we can go back to our bedroom and watch a movie."

"If we go to our bedroom, I will have to change the sheets," Blair casually reminded her husband of what just happened.

Chuck shivered and thought of it, "Good point. We'll go to the guest bedroom. I think _101 Dalmatians_ is still in the Blu-Ray from when they watched it with your mother."

"Sounds good to me," said Blair as the family of four left the kitchen table and piled into the guest bedroom.

xoxoxoxoxo

A few days later, Blair and Serena were shopping at Saks. They had been shopping all day, and each carried a multitude of colorful bags.

"You broke off your engagement with Carter? I thought you said he was the one," Blair was completely alarmed when Serena confessed that was not getting married and moved back in with Lily and Bart.

Serena scoffed and shook her head, "I thought so too, then I found him in bed with the neighbor's dog walker, Bambi. I should have known she was a tramp. Who, besides a porn star or a hooker, is named Bambi?"

"How about that baby deer that lost his mommy?" Blair joked.

"Ha, Ha," Serena was not amused.

"I'm sorry, S. Sure, be angry with the whore, but save your venom for Carter. He's a jerk!" the brunette woman took the arm of her blonde best friend as they walked. "You know, maybe you should give Dan a call, he might surprise you."

Serena let out a dry laugh, "Maybe."

Blair and Serena continued to walk and shop and make fun of Carter Baizen and that tramp, Bambi. Blair called for the limo to come around so the two women could put their bags inside. After their hands were free, they decided to sit down in a coffee shop for awhile.

The two best friends sat on the soft, leather sofa that was next to a warm fireplace. They sipped their coffees and continued to talk. When Serena finally asked Blair about the kids, Blair flinched.

"Is their something wrong with the babies? Is someone hurt? You tell me who did it, and I will take care of the situation," Serena vowed as horrifying scenarios went through her mind.

"They're fine... they walked in on me and Chuck," Blair shuddered.

"Doing what?" Serena questioned.

"What do you think?" Blair said in disbelief. How could her best friend be so dense?

Serena's jaw dropped, but curved into a wide smile. She stifled a small giggle, "Oh, B, maybe they didn't see anything."

"The saw my bare ass!" Blair yelled, but then lowered her voice. "The lights were on, and I was in the cowgirl position. We were completely naked with our bed covers on the floor."

Serena's eyes bulged from her head and she started to laugh heavily. She laughed so hard that tears came from here eyes and her stomach began to hurt. She started to hyperventilate as she tried to regain her composure.

"What did they do when they saw you?" she finally asked.

"They yelled at me for mooning them. I have never been so mortified in my life," Blair sipped her coffee and then shuddered again.

"Oh, B. It's not the end of the world. They will get over it," Serena reached her hand out and began to rub Blair's arm up and down for support.

"They are already over it. It's me that can't get over it. I made Chuck put a deadbolt on our door. Yesterday, I couldn't get comfortable even though it was locked, and he put a chair in front," Blair closed her eyes. She was still so embarrassed.

"How did Chuck get over it so quickly?" Serena inquired.

"They didn't see his private parts, just my ass!"

Serena began laughing hysterically again.

xoxoxoxo

Blair and Chuck were relaxing in their hot tub with glasses wine. Blair sipped her wine as Chuck started kissing his way up her neck. When she felt his hand reach for the tie to her bikini top, she slapped it quickly and moved away from him, "Watch it."

"Come on, Blair. The kids are with Lily and Bart for the night. They are not going to see us naked," Chuck insisted as he tried to get his wife to take off her top. "Come on, you know you want to, everyone is doing it," Chuck snarked and went for her top again. This time he was successful at removing it.

"Give it back!" Blair yelled and covered her breasts with her hands.

"It's just you and me, and it's our anniversary," Chuck threw the top aside and pulled Blair onto his lap. He began nibbling on the skin of her chest that her hands were not covering, "You taste so nice,"

Blair gave up and put her arms around his neck, giving full access to her breasts. She giggled as they tightened and became erect, "That feels so good, and our anniversary is not for another couple of months." Blair's voice became course.

"Today is not our wedding anniversary, it's our limo anniversary. Still one of the best days of my life," Chuck informed her.

"I'm glad I'm alive and that I remember it," Blair confessed and kissed his lips.

"Me too," Chuck agreed and kissed her back. "Blair, I'm sorry, I got so angry with you about Humphrey. I was hurt, but he isn't that important. Yesterday, when the kids walked in on us, yes it was embarrassing, but their reasoning of the situation was priceless. I would have preferred if they did not see us naked, but they make me laugh. Those things are important. Our family is important, because I love you all."

"I love you and our children so much," Blair caressed his cheek and pecked his lips. "I'm sorry that I hurt you. I don't want to hurt you for anything in the world. You are so precious to me."

They kissed sweetly after they shared their loving words with one another. After that, the just held each other as the planned to do forever.

The End.

* * *

That is the end of Married at 23. Thank you all so much for supporting me through this story! There is an epilogue coming up.


	14. Epilogue Part 1

I decided to do the epilogue in two parts! Here is part 1!

* * *

Blair was going in circles around her bedroom, she was packing her suit case for the weekend. Chuck watched her as he lied in bed. He was concerned that she was having a spa weekend, with Serena, in the Hamptons. She had not been feeling well for past the few days, and even threw-up that morning.

"Blair, I think you should come back to bed. You can reschedule for next weekend when you are feeling better. This weekend, you should rest." Chuck commented.

"Serena is ready to pop. She might not be able to travel next weekend, and I promised her we would go before her baby is born," Blair justified as she continued to pack, "Besides, it's not like we are going hiking. I will get plenty of rest there."

Chuck still didn't like her leaving when she was under the weather, but he didn't argue with her.

"Do you have any plans today?" Blair asked.

"Yes, I plan to sit at the pool for the day. Since yesterday was the last day of school, I told Ethan and Adele that they could invite a few friends over and play by the pool," Chuck informed his wife, "Of course Ethan only agreed as long as I don't call him 'Fry' or even talk to him in front of his friends," Chuck scoffed and shook his head.

Blair giggled.

"It's not funny. One minute, he was my baby boy, and now he acts like I am the biggest embarrassment that ever happened," Chuck pouted and crossed his arms.

"Well, Chuck, you are the biggest embarrassment that ever happened. He treats me that way too. I find it to be quite humorous actually, watching him pretending to be a teenager." Blair said as she finished packing one suit case, and started on another.

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?" Chuck snapped.

"He's twelve, Chuck. That's how twelve year old kids act. We did the same thing," Blair sat on the side of the bed next to her husband and caressed his cheek, "It's great for me when I take them to the pool. I get to sit back and read my magazines without him interrupting me every five minutes."

"Adele doesn't act like that," Chuck countered.

"She's eleven . There is difference between eleven and twelve. Eleven is still in elementary school, twelve is in junior high. It's two different worlds," Blair leaned in and gave Chuck a quick peck on the lips, "I love you, Sweetheart. Now, I have to finish packing."

xoxoxoxo

Blair said goodbye to her family and now was in the limo with Serena. Serena lied in a very lethargic position with a box of chocolate covered strawberries on her protruding belly.

"Want one, B?" Serena offered.

"No thanks," said Blair.

"Are you feeling okay Blair? You look a little green."

"I'm fine, I have been feeling a little nauseous. I will probably want one later. Lately, it's been nauseous one minute and craving chocolate the next."

"Really? You sound so...pregnant!" Serena joked and starting laughing.

"Oh, no," Blair laughed and shook her head, she wasn't pregnant. Then she thought for a second, she hadn't been on the pill in awhile. She had to go off of it because she was getting intense migraines. Chuck had been wearing condoms, but a couple of times he didn't. OH NO!

xoxoxoxo

Chuck was laying out on lounge chair by the side of the hotel pool. He had his newspaper in one hand and a strawberry/banana daiquiri on a side table next to him.

Ethan went into the pool with Cody and Ryan. Adele's friends couldn't come, so she sat with Chuck for awhile.

"Don't you want to go swimming?" Chuck asked.

"No, I want sit with you. Cody and Ryan are so boring, I'll just wait until Ingrid gets here. Can I have a sip of your drink?" Adele asked. She was sitting next to Chuck on her own lounger.

Chuck smirked, "Yes, you may have a small sip." and he held the daiquiri up to her lips and excepted her to take a small sip from the straw. Instead, Adele took it from him and had a huge gulp.

"Hey, Missy, that has alcohol in it. I don't want a drunk kid," Chuck scolded but then laughed.

"It does not! Mommy gets them for me all the time, and I have never gotten drunk. You just don't want to share!" Adele crossed her arms and glared at her father.

"Oh really?" Chuck laughed. The kids could always make him laugh.

"Hey Donna!" Chuck called to a poolside waitress. The girl came over and smiled widely and Chuck and even flipped her long, blonde hair. Adele rolled her eyes at the women her mother always complains about, "Can you bring my daughter a strawberry/banana _smoothie_." he smirked at Adele.

"Yes, Sir," Donna said with dreamy looking eyes, "Can I bring you another daiquiri?"

"No thanks. I'll take a smoothie instead. My kids don't need to see their dad drunk," Chuck winked.

Donna started giggling a lot harder than she should have, "Maybe when the kids aren't looking, you and I could have a couple of real drinks together. My break is in an hour."

Adele shot up from her lounge chair and plopped on Chuck's lap, "Why don't you stopping flipping your fried, blonde hair at my dad, and just go get our drinks like you are supposed to, you ignoramus!" the little girl hissed.

"Adele," Chuck was completely taken back, but also cracked up at the miniature Blair that was sitting on his lap.

"Sweetie," Donna smiled, "Just because I'm a blonde, doesn't make me stupid."

"I don't think blondes are stupid, just you!" Adele snapped.

"Okay, Donna, please go get our drinks, thanks," Chuck cut in and the Donna left. "What was that?"

"She is always coming on to you! Mommy says it's very inappropriate!" Adele sassed and lied down on Chuck in a cuddling fashion.

Chuck hugged her, "Like I've told Mommy a million and a half times, she is not coming on to me, that is just her personality."

"Oh get real, Daddy!"

A few minutes later, the waitress came back with their drinks, "Thanks, Donna." Chuck said as he gave her a tip.

Donna accepted the tip and then smirked at Adele. Adele waited until Chuck wasn't looking and flipped the bimbo off, and then shot her a classic Waldorf smirk of victory.

Donna scoffed and scampered away.

"So, you still like to cuddle with Daddy, little girl?" Chuck asked.

"Of course, Daddy." Adele sipped her smoothie and then kissed Chuck on the cheek.

xoxoxoxo

"Blair, would you please calm down?" Serena pleaded, "and stop looking at your calender. Shaking your phone like that can't be good for it."

"I am fourteen days late, Serena!" Blair exclaimed.

"When we get to the resort, we will get you a pregnancy test," Serena tried to calm her friend down. "If you are, then you are, but we can't do anything about it right now."

"This had to have happened last month. Bart and Lily took the kids to Disney World. Chuck was all over me within five minutes of them leaving. I know he didn't use a condom when we did it in the shower!" Blair got all worked up. She was going to kill her bastard of a husband for not using a condom.

"Thanks for sharing, B," Serena cringed.

"We were done having children! We have a boy and a girl and we were done! Then my jackass of a husband had to go and knock me up! Bastard!" Blair cursed and began plotting Chuck's certain death.

"I'm sure he didn't do it on purpose, Blair. Would you please calm down. You don't even know if you are pregnant. You could just be having period symptoms and your period could just be late," Serena tried to convince Blair, but to no avail.

"Yes, and maybe fairies are real, and they will build me a castle out of sunshine and rainbows, and fill unicorns and mermaids!" Blair scoffed and crossed her arms

xoxoxoxo

Ethan's friends had gone home and Chuck wanted to leave. He told the kids to get ready. He found his son waiting patiently for him to go back up to their penthouse, but he didn't spot his daughter.

"Where's your sister?" Chuck questioned his son.

"She never came out of the bathroom," Ethan shrugged his shoulders.

She never came out of the bathroom? Now Chuck was a little worried, "Stay here," He instructed is son, and then walked into the girls bathroom.

"Adele?" Chuck called out.

"Go away, Daddy," A same voice came from a bathroom stall.

"What's wrong?" the concerned father asked the stall door.

"Excuse me! This is the girls locker room!" A middle aged woman scolded.

"Come on, Honey," Chuck ignored the woman and knocked on his daughter's stall.

"No, I'm not coming out!" The girl yelled.

"Why?" Chuck asked and then felt a harsh tapping on his shoulder.

"This is the girl's locker room!" the woman snapped.

"I don't give a damn!" Chuck snapped back, "I am a little bit more concerned about my kid than the no boys allowed rule!"

"Have it your way! I'll just call security!" The woman threatened.

"Gee, I wonder how that will go over? I own this hotel!" Chuck yelled in the woman's face.

The woman stomped off in a fury and Chuck scoffed to himself. Then he turned his attention back to Adele, "Sweetheart, please tell me what's wrong. You can't stay in here forever."

"I want Mommy!" Adele whimpered.

"Why can't you talk to me, Sweetheart?" Chuck asked, his voice full of concern. He was truly confused because up until this very moment, his daughter could talk to him about anything.

"Because you won't understand," Adele cried.

It broke Chuck's heart to here her crying so hard, "Adele, Baby, don't cry. Please come out and tell me what's wrong. How do you even know I won't understand? I am a very understanding person, and whatever the problem is, I will help fix it."

Adele opened the door and put her arms around Chuck and held him tight. She still didn't want to tell him, but she did want her daddy.

"Shh..." Chuck held her close to him, "Tell me what's wrong. Just close your eyes and blurt it out, and we'll handle it." Chuck honestly didn't see what could be so wrong. Adele was just fine 30 minutes ago when they were swimming.

Adele gripped her father, she squeezed her eyes shut, and just said it, "I got my period!"

Chuck's eyes widened. There truly was nothing that Adele could tell him that he could not handle... except that, "_Dear God, let the icy hands of death take me_," he thought to himself. He didn't know what to do, and Adele obviously didn't know either or she wouldn't we crying.

"Okay...um...okay. Has Mommy explained... um... that to you?" Chuck asked, he hoped the answer was yes.

"Yes, and we watched a movie in school. I don't know how to use a tampon." the 11 year-old girl confessed.

His daughter just said the word tampon. How did this happen so fast? 10 minutes ago this was not happening, and now it was. She was still his baby girl, how could this be happening?

"What are you...um," Chuck closed his eyes because he really did not want to ask, "What are you using right now?"

"Toilet paper," said Adele.

"Okay, You sit tight in here, I am going to call Grandma Lily," Chuck explained and shot his daughter a comforting smile.

A smile of relief formed on Adele's face as she went back into her bathroom stall and waited.

Chuck went around the corner where his daughter could not see and put his face in his hands for a moment. This was a big day in his daughter's life, and he found himself to be absolutely useless to her. He pulled out his cell and dialed his step-mother.

xoxoxoxo

Blair and Serena waited patiently for the her pregnancy tests to do their thing. She took 32 the first time around. This time Serena would only let her take 6. She was able to buy 3 different brands and take both tests that came in each box.

"What are you going to do if the test is positive?" Serena asked to break the silence.

"I'm going to kill my husband," Blair stated absent absentmindedly, "Chuck Bass is the scurge of the planet!" Blair fell back on her bed.

The two women were currently in their hotel room in the Hamptons. They shared a room with two queen size beds. Serena was relaxing on her bed, having another snack, and Blair just stared at the ceiling and waited.

"Moment of truth, B!" Serena told her friend.

Blair sighed and dragged herself out of bed. She walked over in to the bathroom and checked her tests. They all had the same result.

Blair teared up and went back into the bedroom.

"What is it?" Serena asked.

"My husband is the best man in the whole world!" Blair sobbed! "He is so perfect and wonderful and makes me the envy of wives everywhere."

"Not pregnant?" Serena questioned because Blair had just sworn to kill Chuck if she was.

"No, I am pregnant! He gave me a new baby!" Blair cheered but continued to cry!

"OH!" Serena clapped her hands and waddled her way to Blair's bed. She hugged her hormonal, best friend as best as she could with her belly in the way. "We're gonna have babies at the same time!" Serena began to cry.

The two pregnant women held each other and cried.

xoxoxoxo

Chuck was pacing back and forth inside his parents apartment. He had called Blair 5 times and texted her, but she had not responded yet. Lily was talking to Adele privately, and it seemed to be taking forever. At least Ethan was having a good time. Bart was teaching him how to play poker.

Finally Lily emerged from Serena's old bedroom, she gave Chuck a reassuring smile as she approached him.

"How is she?" Chuck asked.

"Fine," said Lily.

"Thank you, Lily. I didn't know what to do. I was the most worthless parent ever," Chuck let out a sigh of relief that his daughter was okay.

"You were not worthless. You have a little girl in there that loves you and is very thankful for your attitude. She said she was so scared to tell you, but when she did, you made everything better," Lily patted his back.

"She said that?" Chuck questioned.

"Yes."

Chuck smiled and became happy with himself, "Blair is out of town for the weekend, and I haven't been able to contact her. I don't know anything about tampons."

"First of all, she's 11. She will be using a pad, not a tampon. It's really easy, they just stick right to her underwear. Don't worry about that, she has it under control," Lily explained, "What you need to do is just be supportive, but act normally. A period is not a disease, it's a fact of life. Adele is afraid you are going to look at her differently. Don't say anything about it in front of your son, she isn't ready for him to know about it."

"I won't say anything in front of Ethan," said Chuck, " I can't believe this. This morning, she was my baby girl, and now she is so grown up."

"She isn't grown up. She is still a little girl that needs her daddy. She just has some new responsibilities." Lily put her hand to Chuck's cheek and then kissed his cheek lightly.

"It's more than that to me. Right now, it's her period. Pretty soon, she is going to really start noticing boys and then boys are going to start noticing her. I don't know if I am ready for that yet." Chuck admitted and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"She's going start developing breasts too," Lily laughed, she couldn't help herself.

"Oh, God," Chuck looked down and actually blushed.

"Well, ready or not, these are the facts of life, Charles. Kids grow-up. It's hard to face, but it's a good thing. Just, please, try to be as normal as possible. Pretty soon she is going to grow-up, she is not grown-up yet. She needs you to be on her side."

Chuck nodded and then left Lily to go and see his daughter. He watched her for a minute before he made is presence know. She was just staring at herself in the mirror, from different angles. She put her hair on top of her head, then she let it fall.

"Hey, my little fryette," Chuck said.

Adele turned and saw her father and her face lit up. She ran to him and threw her arms around him, like she had always done before. Chuck held her and just treasured the moment. She will always be his little girl, he thought. On her 50th birthday, she would still be his little girl.

"How are you feeling?" He inquired.

"Good. Grandma fixed everything. Can we go out for ice cream tonight, and invite Grandma and Grandpa?" The little girl looked to her father with bright eyes.

"Of course we can," Chuck answered.

"Later, when we get home, can you, me, and Ethan still watch _Harry Potter _and have our slumber party like we planned?"

"Yes, Princess. Nothing would make me happier," Chuck smiled and held out his hand. Adele held it, just like she had done that morning and everyday prior.

xoxoxoxo

Blair walked into her dark house. She had arrived late Sunday evening instead of Monday morning like she had planned. Before she went into her own room, she checked on her kids.

Ethan was sound asleep. She caress his face and kissed his cheek. This was the only time of day that he would let her do that anymore. Blair glanced at his desk, she saw a framed picture of their family. So he loved his parents, he just didn't want to show it in public. Blair giggled at her little teenager.

"I love you, my little prince," Blair whispered and then left.

She walked out of Ethan's room and then went into Adele's room. She was sound asleep with two really fat and old cats on her bed. Blair laughed because Kitty and Cinderella used to belong more to Ethan, and now they belong more to Adele.

"I love you, my little princess," Blair whispered and kissed her daughter's cheek. She petted each cat, and then left.

Blair went next to another room. They had a some rooms in their penthouse, that were never used. They were made up like guest rooms, but remained vacant. She looked the room that she was in over and then put her hand to her belly, "When we find out what sex you are, I am going to make this into your new nursery. I love you, my little one."

Blair entered her own bedroom, and found Chuck asleep. She smiled at him, and then changed into a loosely fitted nightgown. She got into bed with Chuck and gave him a warm and strong kiss. She put both hands on his face and continued to kiss him until he awoke.

"Good morning to you too," Chuck smirked and opened his eyes, "It's not morning. What are you doing home?"

"I missed you," Blair scooted so Chuck could move and rest his head in her lap.

"I missed you too. You should have told me, I would have waited for you," a groggy Chuck said as he nuzzled his cheek on her thigh, "How was your weekend?"

"It was good, I have a lot to tell you, but I think I should wait until morning," Blair stated as she rhythmically ran her finger's threw her husband's hair. He was falling asleep again.

"I have a lot to tell you," Chuck breathed heavily. "Yes, morning is good."

She stroked Chuck's face and hair until he fell asleep on her lap. Blair couldn't sleep, however. The news of the life inside of her, was keeping her up. Tomorrow, she would change their lives, in a very good way.

* * *

I hoped everyone enjoyed this! There will be more Ethan in part too, and Chuck will find out about the baby. You will also learn who Serena's husband is!

There are new pictures for the epilogue up! Just go to the Live Journal link on my profile.

Also, I am currently writing a story called _Love Missing_. It's very different from my _Married_ series, but I encourage everyone to give it a try.


End file.
